What a journey it has been
by GSR4ever87
Summary: An unexpected moment shakes up the Grissom solid foundation like never before, which causes a life changing direction between an unexpected couple. It's also a big year for William and Bella, find out what joys and sadness they'll be dealing with. And what about Katie, how will her life turn out? Find out how it all ends in the 10th and final story in the Starting Over Series.
1. Welcome Home

Disclaimer: I don't own the main characters.

Summary: An unexpected moment shakes up the Grissom solid foundation like never before, which causes a life changing direction between an unexpected couple. It's also a big year for William and Bella, find out what joys and sadness they'll be dealing with. And what about Katie, how will her life turn out? Find out how it all ends in the 10th and final story in the Starting Over Series.

Title: What a journey it's been  
Genre: Romance, Hurt/comfort, Family, Drama, Friendship, Tragedy  
Rating: T  
Spoilers: None  
Time-line: 5 years later  
Warnings: Implied/Suggestive adult content, Mention of Minor Character(s) death, a possible triggering moment  
Main Parings: GSR  
Minor Parings: Multiple  
Other Characters: Multiple  
Series Order: Starting Over, Going to Miami, Where to go from here?, More than meets the eye, When you least expect it, An Enemy Within, Working out in the end?, Bella, Growing up & Letting Go

* * *

Chapter 1: Welcome Home

March 7, 2032

As Grissom pulled into the driveway to his childhood home, he took a deep breath. He didn't care how long it's been since he'd actually lived here, it still got to him when he saw it, all those memories, good and sad, just washed over him like a tidal wave.

Sara, who was sitting next to him in the passenger seat, placed her hand on his arm and asked softly. "You ok?"

Grissom nodded as he looked at her. "Yeah, just a lot of memories."

She nodded, then smiled. "And there will be a lot more, a new generation of them."

After eight years of Kelly and her family living here, they moved to a bigger, two story house, and outside of B.J. and Stephanie living here a few years ago when they first got married, no one has actually called this place home for awhile.  
Not to say it was completely abandoned, it was still being used for when someone in the 'family' needed to get away, or if other members of the family who don't live here came and visit they had a place to stay.

But starting today that was about to change, this house was going to be a gift to a person he always hoped he could give it to one day.

As Grissom nodded with a smile, another vehicle stopped behind them, so they get out of theirs, and after closing the doors, they looked at the three people who got out of the other vehicle, and while they were coming closer to them, William, who is turning 23 today, smiled. "What brings us here?"

After Bella and William went on their trip, they were only gone for a year before they came home to see Elizabeth, who got valedictorian, and Rick, getting 3rd, graduate, then they left again for a few months with Elizabeth and Rick before all four of them came back home and started school at UCLA.

Now it's been four years since they been home, and Sara and Grissom couldn't be prouder of their children, their son is now engaged to the love of his life while both of them were juniors in college. Their daughters graduated from high school last year, and Isabella, now 17, is going to Berkeley like her mother did, and Katie, now 15, stayed at home to go to UCLA with her brother and the others, like their father before them.

Before Grissom could answer William's question, and while Katie, who was the third person that got out of William's vehicle since she was spending the morning with her brother and Bella, was hugging her mother, they all heard a motorcycle coming closer until it stopped behind William's vehicle, then when the person got off the bike and removed the helmet, William smiled with his blue eyes bright. "What are you doing here?"

Isabella, who was looking more like Sara than ever before, smiled as she walked up to her brother. "Like I would miss my brother's birthday."

After they shared a warm, sibling hug, they pulled back, and as they walked up to their parents, Isabella sighed, seeing their parents with a worried look. "Are you two always going to look at me like that?"

Sara nodded. "As long as you are driving that death trap, you bet."

When Isabella wanted her vehicle to be a motorcycle, she got heavy resistance from her parents, especially from Sara, and when you got those two on the opposite end of something, there was bound to be a few blowups, which of course there was, and it wasn't until Isabella was trained/taught by the best motorcyclist in the area that Sara would allow it.  
Of course that didn't stop their parents from still being worried every time she got on her bike.

Isabella stopped in front of her father, and Grissom spoke softly. "We just want you to be safe."

She nodded with a smile. "And I promise I am."

After Grissom just nodded, he brings his oldest daughter in his arms to give her a hug. "Thank you for being here, butterfly."

"You're welcome, dad."

As they were pulling back, William, who was now holding hands with Bella, asked again. "So, what are we doing here?"

They all looked at Grissom before he cleared his throat while pulling keys out of his pocket. "While this gift is really for your wedding present, I wanted to give it to you on another special day." As William look at his father with confusion, Grissom handed him the house keys and said. "Welcome Home, son."

William gasped and shook his head. "No way."

Grissom nodded before continuing with emotion. "Yes, this house is now yours."

Still in shock, he looked between his siblings and said. "But what about..."

Isabella cuts him off, knowing what he was thinking. "Dad talked to us about it, and we want you to have it."

Katie then replied with a smile. "Yeah, grandma would want you to have it too."

Filling up with emotion he looks at his fiancée, and asked softly, knowing this will affect her too. "Bella?"

She nodded with a smile and tears in her eyes. "I couldn't agree with your family more, it's ok with me."

William slipped his hand out of Bella's before taking a step towards both of his parents, which Sara was now standing next to her husband and brings them both in a hug. "Thank you."

They each place a hand on his back as Grissom whispered. "You are very welcome, son."

After pulling back, William took the house keys from his father, then after slipping his hand back into his fiancée's, him, Bella, and the Grissom girls headed for the front door of the house.

Sara and Grissom looked at one another with smiles, before taking each other's hand and following their kids, happy everyone is together again.

* * *

(A few hours later)

After leaving Grissom's childhood home, turned William's and Bella's home, they headed back to the main house, where they'll have a party with the people they care the most about, except the Hughes/Bolden family wasn't there.

Sometime during the party, Isabella was in the kitchen getting something to drink when her phone starts ringing, so she pulled it out of her pocket to see who was calling, and instead of answering it, she pushed the ignore button with the shake of her head before putting it back into her pocket, and Jason, who had seen the action, smirked as he came further into the room. "Uh, oh, man troubles?"

She took a breath and shook her head. "Not anymore."

Knowing what that meant, he cringed, feeling a little more sad for her. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head again. "It's ok. It was, well, complicated."

He then smirked. "Aren't those the best kind?"

She chuckled before smirking back. "I guess it depends on how complicated it is."

He asked softly. "So, how complicated was it?" Then whispered. "Not the married man kind of complicated, right?"

She looked at him in shock before she shook her head. "No way, not that complicated. Besides, I could never do that."

He looking into her eyes, he spoke with determination. "Good, because you deserve better than that, you deserve a man who can give you all of himself and treats you right."

Isabella took a breath before softly speaking. "Thank you, Jason."

"No problem. You were there for me when I needed someone the most, so I am happy to repay the favor."

Five years ago, the second game of the season for the USC football program, Jason was making his first start, and on the first play of the game, he got tackled the wrong way and ruined his chances of ever playing a contact sport again, which he learned real quick after that day who his true friends were and who was only around him just because of his athletic ability that could have taken him to the big bucks, and the first people he saw while he was in the hospital, before even his own father, was the Grissom family. And from that day forward they had his back, even letting him stay with them until he figured out what to do next with his life.

Now he owns a mechanic shop, and has an artistic side that had always been hidden because of the demands from his father of being the 'jock' guy, so he doesn't show it off. In fact, Isabella is the only one who knew about that talent.

Isabella started to smile when William walked into the room. "Hey man."

Jason turned around and greeted his friend with a handshake. "Hey, happy birthday. Did I hear you got a house?"

William chuckled with a nod. "Yeah, I'll tell you about it later." As Jason nodded, William looked at his sister with a more serious tone. "Uh, Andrew's here, he's sitting on the stairs."

Isabella immediately nodded. "Thank you."

As William nodded in return, she looked at Jason with a smile. "It was nice seeing you again."

Jason nodded with a smile in return. "Yeah, it was nice seeing you again too."

After one more nod, Isabella left the kitchen and headed for the stairs, where she saw Andrew sitting there with his head down. "Hey, I could have came over."

Andrew sighed as he looked up at her, sadness behind his usual bright brown eyes. "Yeah, I know, but I had to get out of there for a bit. It hurts seeing my mom in so much pain, even though she tries to hide it from me the best she could."

The Hughes/Bolden family, particularly Carly and her siblings, are dealing with a tragedy, they lost both of their parents in just a short span of time between them, and Carly was taking the losses pretty hard, so hard it was taking everything in her not to pour herself a drink, something she hadn't done in 37 years.

Isabella nodded before sitting down next to him, and as she wrapped her arm around her best friend's shoulders, William and Jason walked out of the kitchen, which Jason saw the action before following his friend outside.

After a moment, Andrew took a breath and shook his head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come over here and ruin..."

She cuts him off with a small smile. "You didn't ruin anything. We are best friends, you know you can come to me or contact me anytime, no matter what it is."

He cleared his throat with a nod. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Do you want anything to drink?"

"Water, if you don't mind?"

She stood back up, shaking her head. "Not at all. I'll be right back."

As he nodded, she headed for the kitchen, but he wasn't alone for long before he heard Katie's voice, who had stepped inside the house from outside. "Andrew?"

Andrew stood up with a small smile. "Hi."

She rushed to him with sadness, giving him a comforting hug when she could. "I'm sorry."

He hugged her back and whispered. "It doesn't feel the greatest right now, but I'll be ok. I'm thankful for knowing my grandparents for as long as I did." He sighed as he continued. "I mean some grandkids don't even get to meet their grandparents." Realizing who he was talking to, he cringed as they pulled back from the hug. "I'm sorry."

But Katie just shook her head with a smile. "It's ok, I may have not had a chance to meet mine, but I do have pictures and my dad has plenty of stories."

While he nodded, Isabella had walked out of the kitchen and headed their way, handing Andrew his bottled water once she was close enough. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. You want to come up to my room?"

Knowing he probably didn't want to deal with the party-goers right now.

"Sure."

Katie then said. "I can come too, if you want?"

But Isabella shook her head. "No, it's ok, I got this."

Katie was going to open her mouth to say something else, but one hard look from her sister, she just nodded before looking at Andrew. "Call me if you need to talk."

Andrew nodded with a smile. "Thank you, I will."

After Katie nodded again, she turned around and walked towards the kitchen while Isabella and Andrew headed upstairs, and as they were halfway up, he looked over at her and smirked. "You are jealous of your little sister."

She chuckled and shook her head. "I am not." When they looked one another once they reached the second floor, she continued. "Per se." He chuckled while she finished after a sigh. "Only because she gets to spend more time with my best friend than I do."

He shook his head and pointed out while walking into her childhood room. "It didn't have to be that way, no one forced you to go to Berkeley."

"I know, but, as much as I love my family, I felt I needed a little space from them."

"I totally get it." Then he placed his hand on hers with a smile. "But know you will always be my best friend."

She lightly pushed his shoulder as she smirked. "Good, and it better stay that way."

He chuckled with a nod as he brings her in a hug.

She hugs him back with a sigh, and after a moment, they pull back and she sits on the bed while he took the beanbag chair, asking. "So, how is college life treating you?"

"Very good, even though at times I do admit to missing everybody here."

He nodded in understanding before asking with a smile. "And how is it with the man in your life?"

She raised an eyebrow as she asked. "How do you know there is a man in my life?"

He then smirked. "When is this there not a man in your life?"

Out of the Grissom kids, Isabella was a little more outgoing than her siblings ever were/are, so dating wasn't that hard for her, not that she went after every boy she met. But if there was a true interest there, she didn't exactly hold back on telling him she was interested.

She grabbed a small pillow and threw it at him, making him chuckle as he caught it while she spoke. "Hey now, don't say it like that, I haven't done anything." Then she sighed as she looked down and spoke softly. "I'm not ready yet."

Andrew read between the lines. "And he was?" When she didn't comment, he looked at her with sympathy. "I'm sorry Izzie, if you're not ready then you're not ready, no one has a right to force..." He stopped for a second before looking at her with shock. "He didn't, did he?"

She looked at him immediately. "No, it wasn't like that, and frankly I don't want to talk about it right now." After Andrew nodded, she smirked. "So, what about you? Any prospects, or are you waiting for the college crowd?"

He took a sip of his water before replied with a smile. "Maybe, we'll see."

Seeing the small happiness he had, she smiled for her best friend. "All I have to say about that is whoever she is, she better treat you right, or your best friend will call her out."

He smirked, knowing how protective she could with the people she cared about the most. "No doubts there."

After one more smile, there was a slight pause before they continued on with their small talk.

* * *

(Hours later)

Once the party was dying down, William and Bella headed to their apartment, and after they got there and had stepped inside, William smiled as he headed for the bedroom. "I'm going to start putting some boxes together."

Bella smirked. "You're sure not wasting any time."

He stopped and turned around to look at her with a smirk. "Why wait, the quicker we pack up, the faster we get to move into our house." He then chuckled and shook his head with a smile. "Can you believe it, 'our' house."

She walked up to her excited fiancé and cupped his cheek. "It does sound pretty amazing, doesn't it?"

He nodded as he placed his hand top of hers. "It does, and you're sure you're ok with it?"

Bella nodded with a smile. "I truly am. I know how much the house means to you guys, especially for your father, and the more times I see it, I can't imagine building a family with you anywhere else, so if you're happy with it, than I am too."

Seeing the truth, he nodded again as he brings her in his arms. "I am. Thank you."

"No need to thank me, but you're welcome."

They pull back a few moments later after a kiss on the lips before William headed for the bedroom again, this time making it. He wasn't in there very long before he heard a knock on the door then heard the voice of his 'Aunt' Amy, who was at the party earlier, then moments later, he hears a tiny bark, making him shake his head, thinking he was either hearing things, or that one of their neighbors had gotten a new puppy.

When he heard another small bark a moment later, he spoke as he walked back into the living room. "Am I hearing things, because it sounds like a..."

He stopped walking and talking when he saw that Bella was a holding golden retriever puppy in her arms, and she smiled with tears in her eyes as she said. "Happy Birthday, sweetie." He stood there in shock as she walked up to him, continuing softly. "I know how much you loved Max, and the thought of loving another pet like you did him, must be difficult, and believe me, I went back and forth on this decision, but when this type of special occurrence happened, I couldn't turn it down."

Still shocked, while looking at the puppy in her arms, he asked. "What do you mean?"

She stopped in front of him before continuing. "There is something really special about this puppy, he's a member of Max's family."

William looked at her wide-eyed as they filled up with tears. "Really?"

She nodded. "I guess a friend of a friend of Amy's, who had a dog with Max's bloodline, contacted her, asking if she could help with finding homes for the new puppies, and when Amy came to me, asking if I was interested in one of them for you, something told me I couldn't turn it down. I thought if there was one dog out there that you would love, it would be a blood relative to Max." When he hadn't made a move to hold him yet, she continued. "We don't have to keep him, if you don't want..."

He cuts her off while finally reaching for the puppy, his heart already filling up with love the moment he held him. "It's ok, I want him."

After losing Max, William really wasn't sure if he ever wanted to have another dog, but his fiancée was right, when this special opportunity came up, how can you turn something like that down.

"Yeah?"

He nodded with a smile. "Yeah, thank you."

Her tears were still in her eyes as she nodded. "You're welcome."

He took a breath as he turned his attention to the puppy in his arms before replying. "A house and a puppy on the same day, this has to be the best birthday ever."

She chuckled with a nod, she couldn't agree with him more.

* * *

Later that evening

While Grissom was getting ready for bed, Sara was finishing up her conversation with Brett, who had called moments earlier. "It's ok...we are happy to help...give her my love...yeah, bye Brett."

As she pulled the phone from her ear to end the call, Grissom came into the room. "Everything ok? I mean as ok as can be under the circumstances?"

Sara sighed while placing her phone on her nightstand. "Brett asked if Andrew could stay here until spring break while he takes Carly out of town for a couple of weeks."

Grissom frowned, knowing how it feels to lose parents he was close to. "That bad, huh?"

Sara nodded as she walked up to her husband. "I heard she almost took a drink, which shook her up even more than she already was."

Grissom wrapped his arms around her, both sighing for their friend, then he spoke as he ran a hand up and down her back. "She's a strong woman, and has the full support of her husband, if anybody can pull out of it, it's her. It's just going to take a little time."

And even then they both knew the pain wouldn't go away completely, it will just be a little more manageable as time goes by.

Sara nodded in agreement, but still wished there was something more she could do for her.

After a few moments, she pulls out of his arms so she could get ready for bed before meeting her husband in bed.

Once they were wrapped in each other's arms, and wanting to end the night on a more positive note, she spoke with a smile as she slipped her fingers through her husband's. "Can you tell me again how we have a 23 year old, who is about to become a married man?"

He chuckled, lightly squeezing her hand. "Pretty amazing, huh?"

She nodded with a smile. "Yeah it is."

He then smirked. "And you know what's coming next in the foreseeable future, right?"

She didn't even hesitate. "Grandchildren."

He kissed the top of her head and asked. "You ready for that?"

Sara took a moment before she started to have tears in her eyes. "Yeah, bring it on." He smiled while she asked. "What about you, bugman?"

With emotion, he didn't even hesitate. "I'm ready to hear kids in the house again, so yeah, I'm ready too."

She then smirked. "So, should we tell them we are ready?"

He chuckled for a moment before calming down. "I think we should let them go at their own pace."

They started to yawn before Sara nodded. "Yeah, you're probably right, I hate for them to get too overwhelmed."

He nodded as he closed his eyes. "I love you, 'grandma'."

She chuckled for a moment before asking. "Testing out the name?"

"Yeah, what do you think?"

"Mmm, not as bad as I thought, 'Grandpa'."

He just smiled with a little satisfied sigh while she closed her eyes and snuggled in his arms further, if that was even possible, and whispered. "I love you too."

After one more kiss on the head, they just laid there as slowly fell asleep, dreaming of their house filled with their kids and future grandkids, they couldn't wait.

* * *

AN: More to come. Thanks for reading, and please review.


	2. Still have it

AN: Thanks for the reviews, and continued support. Warning: Implied/Suggestive adult behavior.

* * *

Chapter 2: Still have it

June 12, 2032

Sleeping in her childhood room, there was a knock on her door, and after Isabella yawned and stretched, she sat up while saying. "Yeah, come in."

The door opened a second later, and in came her parents, Grissom carrying the breakfast tray while Sara was holding a wrapped present, so she smiled. "You guys didn't have to do this, I could have came downstairs."

They shrugged it off while they headed towards their daughter's bed, and once the tray was in place, Grissom spoke. "You did this for us plenty of times, so we wanted to repay the favor." He leaned down, kissed her forehead and whispered against her skin. "Happy 18th birthday, butterfly."

He pulled back as Isabella nodded with tears in her eyes. "Thank you, daddy."

Grissom nodded with a smile, and Sara handed her the present. "Here you go sweetie, happy birthday."

Isabella took the wrapped gift from her mom, already knowing what type of present it was by the look of how it was wrapped and the handle of it, then she started to unwrap it, and once the book was in view, she looked a little confused at first since she already had this book. In fact, it was her favorite book. But then she gasped when she realized it was the first edition of her favorite book, meaning it was not cheap by any means, so she looked up at them with more tears in her eyes. "Mom, dad, I can't..."

Sara cuts her while wrapping her arms around her daughter for a hug. "You can and you will."

She hugged her mom in return, thanking her.

Sara nodded as they pulled back, and Isabella cleared her throat and spoke again. "This couldn't have been cheap, and very hard to find."

Grissom hugged her daughter, replying. "You're right, but you're worth it." He then smirked while he pulled back from his daughter. "Besides, your mother is an investigator, she is good a tracking even the hardest items down."

Sara smiled shyly. "Now don't give me all the credit, one, I had the best teacher for that, and two, this was your idea to begin with."

Isabella smiled as she watched her parents hug and her father kiss her mother on the forehead. She'll admit, like her brother, it took her some time to get use to seeing her parents so affectionate in front of her without feeling completely embarrassed, especially when they were out in public. But now that's she's gotten older, she didn't mind it as much, especially when she hears a lot of her friends, outside of Andrew of course, say that she is lucky that her parents are still together after so long when theirs are going through an ugly divorce, or have already divorced and not speaking to one another, or had remarried to someone else, so when she thought about it like that, she would say she was pretty lucky, and she would never take this scene between them for granted again.

When tears started to come to her eyes again, both parents looked at her in concern as Grissom asked. "What's wrong, butterfly?"

She shook her head with a smile. "It's nothing, just thank you for the gift, and everything that you've ever done for me, really. I love you guys, you know that, right?"

They might not hear the words from their middle child that much these days, and they knew she did, but to hear the words sent a warm feeling through their hearts as they both walked up to her with smiles as they replied with their love.

After one more hug and kiss from both parents, they pull back before Grissom spoke after clearing his throat. "Ok, we'll let you eat. Do you have plans for dinner later?"

"Actually yeah, Andrew and a couple of my friends from college are going out to dinner." When she saw their parents look a little disappointed, she asked. "I could cancel if you want me to?"

But they shook it off before Sara replied. "No, honey, it's ok."

Then she replied with a smile, knowing what her parents wanted to do. "You can ask people over for lunch if you want."

That brought a smile to their faces while they nodded before Sara spoke again. "Thank you."

She chuckled with a nod. "No problem."

As the parents headed towards the door, Isabella started opening the book, but before she could read the first word, Sara, who never looked back at her, said with a smirk, knowing how her daughter is with a book in her hand. "Please eat first, then read."

Isabella shyly smiled, even though her parents never looked back at her before replying while closing the book and placing it on her nightstand. "Yes, mom." Her parents chuckled as they walked out of the room, closing the door behind them.

While the door clicked shut, she looked down at her pancakes, finally seeing they were animal shaped, making her laugh and shake her head, some things will never change, and she was ok with that.

* * *

A few hours later

After Breakfast, Isabella did manage a few chapters in her story before she got ready for her day, and while she was tying her shoes, there was a knock on the door, so she stood up and said. "Come in."

The door opened a second later, and Isabella was a little shocked to see that it was Jason, which he noticed, so he cleared his throat and asked. "I hope it's ok that I stopped by."

Her shocked look changed to a smiling one as she nodded. "Of course. I guess I just wasn't expecting it."

He smiled as he handed her a rolled up art paper that had a tied up red ribbon. "I had to give you your gift."

Isabella smiled and shook her head. "You didn't have to do that."

Sincerely, he replied. "I wanted to, please."

She nodded as she took the item from him. "Ok."

Once she untied the ribbon and took it off, she placed it on her desk before unrolling the paper until she could see the picture, and when she did, which was of her, in great detail, with an open book while her back was resting against a tree, she gasped. "Wow, this is a amazing."

He shyly asked. "Yeah?"

She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling. "Yeah, and knowing I didn't pose for this picture, it's even more amazing that you did this by memory, you have a true gift and it's a shame you're hiding it from the world."

He smiled with his eyes sparkling in return. "Or maybe it's just because I had a lot of inspiration for this one."

There was a long moment of them just looking at one another, and just as their hearts started to race, their moment was interrupted when Andrew's voice was heard after he cleared it. "I hope I'm not interrupting."

Isabella shook her head before looking at her best friend in her bedroom doorway. "No."

Jason cleared his throat and shook his head. "I should go anyways."

She looked at Jason again and asked. "You're not staying? You're welcome to if you want."

He shook his head again with a smile. "Thanks, but I have some orders I need to get done. Like I said, I just wanted to drop off your gift."

She nodded with a smile. "OK, and thank you again."

After one more nod, he turned and left the room while Andrew walked in, who had his hands behind his back, and when he saw the art drawing she was holding, he admit he was impressed. "Wow, he really do this?"

She nodded as she rolled the picture up and sets it on her desk. "And by memory too."

He smirked. "So, I guess there is more behind that Jock look he puts out there."

She smirked in return. "You're the one to talk, Mr. baseball player, who is an excellent baker."

Andrew, who just gradated high school at the top of his class, has played baseball for as long as he could remember, even had the privilege of his father being his coach for a few years, now he'll be going to UCLA on a Baseball scholarship this next school year.

He looked at her with wide-eyes and said. "Shush, no one needs to know that."

Isabella shook her head with a chuckle. "You jock guys and your macho pride. I happen to know two very special men in my life who love both art and baking/cooking, and I don't think any less of them. Frankly, I don't see anything wrong with it."

Knowing she was talking about her father and brother, he nodded a little shyly, then he smiled and replied. "OK, if it will make you happy, on the first day of Baseball practice, I'll give the guys cupcakes that I make by scratch."

She chuckled with another nod. "That is something I'll definitely want to see, just tell me when and I'll be there." After he nodded, she cleared her throat and continued, looking at him as he still had his hands behind his back. "Now, what do you have behind your back? And what ever it is, is it for me?"

He shook his head and replied sarcastically. "No, it's for your sister." When she gave him a hard look, he chuckled as he moved his hand forward so she could see a wrapped present in his left hand. "I'm kidding."

She took the gift after lightly hitting his shoulder with a smirk. "So not cool."

He just smiled and watched her open the gift, which while it was another book, it was a limited edition of her favorite poetry writer, and she was impressed by this gift too.

"Wow, thank you, Andrew."

He waved it off with a smile. "It's no problem."

She placed it down on her desk and brings her best friend in a hug. "I mean it, it's a beautiful gift."

He wrapped his arms around her for a hug. "You're welcome."

They pull back a moment later, and after a smile, they walked out of her room.

* * *

30 minutes later

While Isabella was sitting at one of the tables that was set up on the deck with Andrew, Bella, Emily, and her siblings, which William had gotten her another butterfly case and Katie had gotten her a necklace that had half a heart since she had the other half that had 'Sister's for life' written on it, she saw her father greet his teaching assistant, Mitchell Green, who was 8 years older than her with brown, medium length hair, green eyes, around 5'10 and an average build, and as he looked her way, she cleared her throat and stood up from her chair. "Anybody want anything to drink?"

William smiled at his sister. "I can get you another drink."

But Isabella shook her head. "No, it's ok. I got it."

After everybody declined, Isabella turned and headed inside so she could go into the kitchen, where she placed her hands on the kitchen island and closed her eyes while taking a breath.

A moment later, she hears Mitchell's voice behind her. "Hey."

She took a second before she turned to look at him. "Hi." As he walked further into the room, she narrowed her eyes as she asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Your father invited me."

"Well, you didn't have to accept."

He sighed as he walked closer to her, but she moved so she was on the other side of the island so she can be further away from him, making him stop his feet as he continued. "I figured it was the only chance I would get to talk to you, you've been avoiding my calls for three months now."

Now speaking in a hard tone. "You are smart, you should have figured it out by now."

"I just don't know why."

She chuckled humorlessly before replying. "You want to know why?" After he nodded, she spoke again with a hard tone. "OK, well seeing you come out of your apartment, half-dressed while you're making out with, who you promised me, was an ex-girlfriend, was a very big reason why."

Mitchell looked at Isabella with wide-eyes as he was about to say. "Izzie, I'm..."

She cuts him off with one more hard tone. "You have no right to ever call me that, and I don't want to hear whatever clichéd BS you're about to say to me." She took a breath and finished. "This was on me, I just put my trust in the wrong man. I was naïve to think that you would actually wait for me when you said you would, but not anymore. Whatever this was between us (She moved her hand between them), whatever I felt for you, is gone. I'm done with you."

Even though what she said was the truth, and while she had a few crushes/boyfriends before him, he was the first guy she fell really hard for, or at least the first one where the strong feelings were reciprocated, so this one still hurt.

Respecting her choice, he nodded, then he cleared his throat and pulled out a box from his pocket and placed it on the table. "I really am sorry that I hurt you. If you want I'll rescind my recommendation from your father."

She shook her head. "No, despite everything, I don't want you to disappoint him too. I won't say anything to him."

"I know I don't deserve it, but thank you."

She just nodded her head and looked away, willing her tears to stay inside, she didn't want him to see her crying, and after a moment, he whispered 'Bye' before walking out of the room.

When it was just her in the kitchen, she looked towards the table, where the present was, and wiped a tear off her cheek as she walked over to it, and while a part of her wanted to just pick it up and toss it, the curiosity part of her wouldn't let her do that without looking to see what the gift was, so she took a breath and opened the lid of the ring sized box, and gasped a little at the butterfly necklace now in view, causing more tears to come out of her eyes.

As she wiped them away, she felt a presence, then her brother's concerned voice. "Hey, what's wrong?" While she shook her head, he saw the gift on the table. "Wait, Mitchell was just in here, wasn't he?" When brother and sister had eye contract, he put the pieces together instantly and he looked at her with wide-eyes. "You and Mitchell!?"

She sniffled as she wiped the remaining tears off her cheek. "Please, no lectures."

He nodded as he moved closer before wrapping his arms around her, then he sighed as he ran his hand up and down her back. "I'm sorry."

One more sniffle, she asked while feeling comforted by her brother. "For what?"

"I made a promise that I would always protect you, but I don't know how to protect you from this type of hurt."

"Just hold me."

He smiled as he held her a little tighter. "That, I can do." After a moment or two, he spoke again. "And I can always go to dad, let him take care of that jerk."

She smirked. "Believe me, I thought of that too." Then she sighed. "But going to dad will have a potential to ruin Mitchell's future career."

He smirked. "Yeah, and you're point is?"

As they pulled back from one another, Isabella shook her head with a smile. "Despite everything, I couldn't do that to him, which deep down I know you couldn't either, you don't have a revenge bone in your body."

"I don't know, you could be surprised on what a brother would do for his sister when someone hurts them."

Isabella smiled. "Or what a sister could do for her brother." He smiled in return, happy that his sister would have his back if he needed it, for a moment before she sighed. "Please, don't tell dad."

He cupped her cheek and wiped the last tear off her cheek with a nod. "OK, but only because you asked me not to, I'm not doing it for him."

While he removed his hand, she nodded. "Thank you."

"Just promise me, if you can help it, tell your heart to pick someone better next time."

She smirked. "Easy for you to say, your heart already had someone picked out at 4 years old."

He couldn't help but smile. "I know." She chuckled as she pushed at his shoulder, then he sighed as he lost his smile. "But that doesn't mean I never felt heartache."

Isabella nodded as she grabbed her brother's hand. "I know, and if I never said it before, I'm so happy for you guys."

William smiled a little wider with his blue eyes sparkling. "Thank you."

She removed her hand from his. "You're welcome."

As he walked towards the fridge, he asked. "So, what are you guys doing after dinner tonight?"

While she took the box from the table and placed it in her pocket, she replied. "Oh, we were thinking about going to Andrew's new apartment."

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow as he smirked. "Oh, for a little sleepover, I see."

She chuckled and shook her head. "Don't say it like that, he's just my best friend."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes." Then she smirked. "Contrary to what goes on in this big family of ours, not everyone falls in love with their best friend."

He couldn't help but chuckle at that, then he asked in a more serious tone. "And you guys had that talk?"

"I didn't think we had to."

He shook his head. "I don't know sis, sometimes feelings have a way of sneaking up on you when you least expect it from the last person you ever thought it would." He shrugged his shoulders. "Just saying."

With his back towards her, she took a moment to think about their moments together, then she shook her head.

There was no way, was there?

* * *

Later that Night

Once the party ended and everybody left the house, including Katie, who was going to stay with Emily, Sara and Grissom cleaned up the rest of the dishes, which wasn't much since everybody was pretty good at cleaning up after themselves, before going into the living room, grabbing a photo album that had Isabella's specialized name on the spine of it (They also have one for William & Katie) from the bookshelf before heading for the couch, sat down and opened the album, seeing the first page, which had the first, third and last sonogram pictures of their little girl.

They smiled with tears in their eyes as Sara spoke with emotion. "You remember how you felt when you found out it was a girl?"

He cleared his throat from emotion. "I'll always remember that feeling. At that point only one moment could rival it, and the other two moments come at a close second."

"The day we found out we were having a boy, and the other two moments?"

He cupped her cheek and whispered. "The day I first met you and when we got married."

They share a soft kiss before turning their attention back to the album, turning a few pages before they chuckled when they got to one of their favorite first birthday picture, their little girl sitting in her highchair with cake all over her face with a happy grin. Then came a picture when she was about 4 years old, dressed in a whole baseball outfit for Halloween, making them sigh a little before Sara spoke with a small smile. "I'm sorry her baseball phase came and went faster than we could blink."

"As hard as it was to accept that baseball was something we wouldn't end up sharing a like for, I'm glad art became our 'thing'."

She smirked. "Until her art ended up on our walls."

He chuckled. "Well, you got admit, they were pretty good, even at that age."

They may have chuckled again, and thought it was funny now, but when it happened, they didn't find that funny at all, more Sara of course, but Grissom, in most cases, would be united with his wife, so he went along with what ever punishment their little girl received.

When they got to Isabella's five year old birthday picture, Sara sighed again. "I just wish this phase would have ended just as quickly."

It was a picture of Isabella's first kid sized motorbike with training wheels, something she wouldn't stop begging for.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. "I know honey, but you know her, when something gets in her mind and she wants it bad enough, there is no stopping it, eventually she's going to get what she wants." He then whispered. "Just like her mother."

She smirked as she looked at him with sparkling eyes. "And look where that stubbornness got me, a life with you."

He cupped her cheek with a smile and nod before they shared another kiss, and as they go back to looking at the pictures, he smirked. "And hey, if you think about it, we don't have to worry about her falling for someone who has a motorcycle, because she's the one that has it."

She chuckled while she shook her head, remembering that conversation when she was pregnant with their daughter, while lightly hitting his shoulder. "Ok, you."

As more pages were turned, they were getting a little more teary eyed, reminiscing all the moments from the pictures, then they reached the last major event picture they had at the moment, high school graduation, where both daughters ended up sharing valedictorian, even though Katie insisted that she take the full honors, but Isabella wasn't having it, it was either they both make their speeches or neither one would, and watching them both up there was a moment Sara and Grissom would never forget, it was one of their proudest moments when it came to their daughters.

They sighed as they looked at their oldest daughter in her red cap and gown before Sara sniffled. "Our little girl is 18 years old today, and already finished her first year of college." She looked at her husband and asked. "How did we get here?"

He smiled while cupping her cheek again. "By taking it one moment at a time."

She then smirked. "Are you sure, because it felt like a blur to me."

He chuckled with a nod as he leaned closer to her. "Oh, it might have felt like that at times. But believe me, and for the most part, it's been one glorious moment after the other." After another kiss on the lips, he moved to her ear and whispered, making her eyes close. "And I can think of another glorious moment I would like to share with my wife right now."

She smiled as his lips traveled down to her neck. "Oh, really? And what would we do for this glorious moment of yours?"

He smiled against her neck as he whispered. "You know me, I'm better at showing than telling." He pulls back and looks at her with passion in his eyes, making her body tingle, while he whispered. "And it just so happens we have the house to ourselves."

She cups his cheek with another smirk, remembering what he said a few months ago. "And here I was thinking you wanted more kid's voices in the house."

He smiled. "Well, maybe for certain moments we could do without."

As much as they were looking forward to grandchildren now, and loved their children as they were growing up, they still very much enjoyed what alone time they got, that's a part of them they were thankful they still wanted, even after all these years together.

"I second that. " Her eyes now got passionate as she moved closer to him. "I'll meet you upstairs."

They kissed a few more times before pulling back, and after one more look, they got up from the couch, and after Sara puts the album back in its place on the shelf she headed upstairs, while Grissom locked up the house before joining his wife.

* * *

Wrapped up in the sheet and in each other's arms, they sighed in content, then he kissed her temple before she spoke with while slipping her hand in his. "I say after almost 25 years of marriage, we still got it."

He smiled in return. "I second that." She moved their hands to her lips and kissed his ring, then he ran his thumb over her hand and whispered with emotion. "And even though this isn't all of who we are, or ever been, thank you for loving me the way that you do, even after all this time I still feel/see your passion for me."

She smile as she moved so she could look into his eyes. "The same could be said to you."

This time he brings her hand up to his lips and kissed her ring. "That will never change. I love you Sara, all of you, even what you find imperfect, it's perfect to me."

She moved up so she as in line with his lips as she whispered. "That will never change for me either, I love you too, Griss."

When their lips touched again, and that passion ignited once again, they pulled back and she looked at him, seeing the desire in his eyes while catching her breath. "Again?"

With a passionate tone, he whispered. "I suddenly have more inspiration I want to share with you."

They moved so he was above her while she wrapped her arms around his neck then whispered. "Well, then Dr. Grissom, share awa..."

She was cut off when his lips were on hers again, nothing but their actions speaking once again, and while this wasn't all that they were, there was no denying how amazing/passionate they were when they were together like this, even after almost 30 years as a couple.

* * *

AN: More to come. Thanks for reading, and please review.


	3. Start of a new chapter

AN: Thanks for the support, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: Start of a new chapter

June 26, 2032

Two weeks later

It took them 23 years to get to this day, a day they were no doubt happy about, happy for him, but admittedly were a little sad too. Their little boy will now be an official married man this afternoon.

And while everything had been set up in the backyard for the reception since last night, except one thing, the flowers, Sara and Grissom were taking inventory for any last minute items they might need after they had their breakfast, then Grissom heard his wife curse from inside the laundry room where they had another freezer, so he stepped in the room from the kitchen and asked in concern. "Honey?"

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I knew I forgot something. I forgot to get another bag of ice. I wanted today to be perfect for our..."

He cuts her off with a smile while walking up to her before cupping her cheek. "It will still be perfect for our boy, I'll get the ice after the ceremony, ok?"

After she nodded with a sniffle, Grissom kissed her forehead before bringing her in his arms, then she took a breath as she held him. "I'm sorry, I'm feeling a little more emotional today."

With a comforting tone and smile, he replied. "Of all the days to be a little more emotional than usual, you have a right to be on our son's wedding day." Then he whispered. "I won't tell anyone."

She chuckled with another sniffle, then after they pulled back a few moments later, he cups her cheek again and wipes the remaining tears off it, and while they had eye contact, she whispered. "I love you."

With his blue eyes sparkling, not able to help it every time he hears those words, he whispered. "I love you too, but what is that for?"

She took a breath before answering. "Just making sure you know that."

"Believe me, I do."

"Good."

They kiss softly, and while they pulled back, the door bell rang, causing them to smile before Sara spoke again. "Should be the flowers." He nodded as they stepped out of the laundry room, and after he closed the door behind him, they headed out of the kitchen hand in hand as she continued. "It's a shame that they are going out of business."

After Joey's and his siblings parents died, they tired to keep the shop open for as long as possible, but with the demands they have with their 'other' life, after 50 years, the door was closing on the West flower shop, Sara and Grissom were just lucky they got the last order.

He couldn't help but smirk a little. "Because somebody's wife told her husband to stop buying a flower for every anniversary."

She chuckled. "It did become that expensive, didn't it?"

"Yeah, but it was worth it, you're worth it." They stopped at the door, and he finished with a more sincere tone. "And I don't think we are the cause of their business closing."

Sara nodded in agreement. "It unfortunately happens."

Grissom nodded as he placed his hand on the door knob and turned it, and while they were expecting the delivery, they weren't expecting it be Joey himself, who was now 38, and he wasn't alone either, his longtime girlfriend, now wife, Stacy, and their four kids, a 6 year old son and 3 year old triplets (2 girls, 1 boy) were with him.

Sara smiled as she looked at the family, before looking at Joey and saying with a smirk. "I guess you aren't 'Joey' anymore."

Grissom, Joe, and Stacy all chuckled in understanding of Sara's comment before Joe spoke with a smile. "I guess not." Then his smile got a little sadder. "It's nice to see you Mrs. and Dr. Grissom."

Grissom just nodded while Sara replied. "It's nice to see you again, you have a beautiful family."

"Thank you."

Before anymore words were said, the oldest son handed her the rose he had in his hand and said. "Here, Mrs. Grissom."

Sara knelt down so she was eye-level with the kids and smiled as she took the rose, while his siblings handed them theirs a second later, it was suppose to symbolize their first and last delivery to them, just like their father.

She smiled wider as she took the other three. "Thank you, that's very sweet of you."

As they smiled shyly, Grissom cleared his throat as he spoke towards Joe. "We weren't expecting it to be you."

He nodded with a smile before speaking in a sentimental tone. "Yeah, I just figured since you were my first delivery, it would only be fitting if you were my last."

Grissom then held out his hand to him. "Well, thank you, for everything."

"You're welcome, it's been a pleasure serving you, Dr. Grissom."

While they released hands Sara asked the kids while looking up at Stacy. "How about a cupcake?"

Stacy nodded with a smile. "Sure, that will be ok." Making the kids cheer as Sara stood up and welcomed them inside the house while Grissom followed Joe to the delivery van so they could get the flowers out and put them on the deck and yard.

* * *

An hour & half later

After getting out of their separate showers, they started changing for the special occasion, and as Sara was coming out of the bathroom, wearing a red, thin strapped dress that went down to her knees with her hair braided, Grissom, who was in a suit with the tie in his hands, just stood there looking at her, mouth slightly opened.

She smiled as she moved closer to him. "I guess you like what you see?"

He cleared his throat and replied. "Very much, Mrs. Grissom." Once she stopped in front of him, and while she took his tie from his hands, he leaned forward and whispered. "In fact so much that if this wasn't our son's wedding, I would suggest we stay home."

She smiled at his words before placing the tie around his neck, and after he was standing up straight, she spoke as she tied it for him. "Sorry, bugman, but I'm going to have to put in a rain..."

She trails off as she finished with the tie and just stood there looking at him while her heart started racing, her man still looking good in a suit and tie.

As he looked at her, and knowing her looks pretty well now, smirked as he moved closer to her ear. "Sometimes it isn't even what I say, is it?"

She smiled shyly. "Maybe."

"Now you're not suggesting we skip our son's wedding?"

She shook her with a smile while clearing her throat before replying. "No way, and being late will only result in known looks."

She turned to the dresser to get her purse, and admittedly needing a little space from him at the moment, while he chuckled before asking. "You really think so?"

She chuckled in return as she turned to look at him. "Come one, Griss, 95% of the guests are CSI's." She then smirked, with a little hint of embarrassment. "And Catherine says we always have this certain look to us afterwards."

He smirked with his eyes sparkling as he walked up to her. "Yeah, because I was just with the most beautiful woman in the world." She looked down before he lifted her chin up and cupped her cheek before speaking with sincerity. "You are, and at this moment, you are even more beautiful than ever, and I feel like the luckiest man on earth."

She took a breath, trying not to let her emotions get the better of her, before she replied. "You don't look bad yourself, and I feel like the luckiest woman on earth."

They kiss softly at first before it became passionate, and after placing their foreheads together, they whispered at the same time. "Rain check."

They slowly pulled back, and with love in their eyes, he whispered. "Let's watch our son get married."

She nodded with a smile in return, and after he kissed her on the forehead, they headed out of the room so they could leave the house.

* * *

When they made it to William's and Bella's place, where only the wedding party was there, which consisted of their daughters, who were with Bella and Elizabeth last night, Andrew, Rick, and Jason, then there was Bella's aunt and uncle, while the rest of the guests/family were already waiting for them at their reserved spot on the beach, a dream wedding for Bella, so of course William was going to do everything he could to make it happen.

After greeting the group, Grissom knocked on the door to the room William was in, which was Grissom's childhood bedroom, and cleared his throat. "Son, it's your mother and I."

William, who was standing in front of a mirror trying to put his tie on, sighed as he replied. "Yeah, come in."

Once they opened the door, Sara smiled as she walked up to her son when she saw the tie in his hand. "You're just like your father."

He smirked in return. "That's what you always say."

While mother and son were going through their little banter while she tied his tie, Grissom couldn't help but just look at his son and think back to three weeks ago when they were having one of their father/son talks.

_Flashback_

_While sitting down at a table in a nice restaurant, during lunch time, Grissom and William were having their once a week lunches, a tradition that started around his Sophomore year of college, both missing their talks and felt they needed to get back to that._

_They were smiling at something William had said, then Grissom cleared his throat and asked the question. "Are you sure you are you ready to get married?"_

_Looking a little worried that his father wasn't behind him, he asked. "Why, are you not..."_

_Grissom cuts him off with a smile. "This isn't about me, this is about you, and I trust you, so if you say you're ready, then I'll be behind you 100%."_

_William nodded with a breath, then he started to smile. "Yeah dad, I am. I love her so much, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her."_

_Grissom nodded with another smile and nod. "Good, I like what I hear and see from you." His son smiled again before Grissom continued. "Now, make sure you remember the feeling you have now when things get tough." William was about to speak, but his father cuts him off before he could. "Because believe me son, not everyday is going to be all sunshine and rainbows, there will be times when you want to shut each other out, and while it's ok to have a little time to yourself, don't push her so far that you'll lose her." When he saw a worried look on William's face, Grissom finished with a smile. "I don't mean to scare you son, I just don't want you thinking it's going to be all easy, it's going to take work, compromises, communication and brutal honesty."_

_William nodded in understanding before speaking after taking a deep breath. "You and mom make it look so easy."_

_He chuckled. "We've also been married for almost 25 years so we've had a little practice, but believe me, in the beginning, especially before we got married, it wasn't easy. We had to go through a lot of issues, but we worked on them together, we grew together and knew what we wanted together, so we did everything we had to to achieve it, we became..."_

_William finished with a smile and pride in his eyes. "The dynamic duo we all see today."_

_Grissom nodded with a smile. "Ok, I'll take that." He became a little more serious again. "And while it wasn't always easy, I couldn't imagine going through any times, good or bad, with anybody else."_

_William took a moment before he nodded again. "I get what you're saying dad, and that's how I feel with Bella. I had the unfortunate, yet unique situation to know what it felt like to be without her, and I didn't like it, so I'll do whatever I have to on my part to ensure that I won't lose her again, because she's worth whatever hard work I have to do to make this work between us." He took breath and spoke with emotion. "And when I place that wedding ring on her finger and vow to be her husband for the rest of my life, I'll mean it. She's the 'one' for me, always has been, even when I was trying to convince myself girls were still 'yucky.'_

_Grissom chuckled, then he cleared his throat and finished with. "You are going to make an excellent husband, son."_

_Feeling a little emotional himself, he replied. "I learned from you, dad, so thank you."_

_"You're welcome."_

_They took a moment to take a drink of their beverage before William spoke again. "And I'm sorry."_

_"For what?"_

_"I know you never had a chance to talk to grandpa during these type of moments."_

_"I'll admit it was a little hard not having my father during those times." He then smirked a little. "But I don't think your grandma did that bad."_

_"You mean you weren't embarrassed?" He shuddered a little at the thought of going to his mom for the 'girl' talk._

_Grissom shook his head with a shy smile. "Well, I didn't say that, but she was patient with me, waited till I was ready to have that/those talks."_

_William couldn't help but smirk. "Which was when? When you met mom?"_

_He gave his son a mock glare as he replied. "Ha, Ha very funny. She was just the one that mattered the most."_

_William chuckled with a nod, knowing that, and after a moment, he sighed. "I really miss grandma."_

_"I know, me too."_

_"Do you think she would have approved of Bella?"_

_No hesitation in Grissom's response. "She would want for you like she wanted for me, so if she treats you right and you're happy, then yes I very much believe she would greatly approve of Bella."_

_He smiled with a nod. "You know I 'see' her from time to time."_

_"Well, the next time you do 'see' her, tell her and grandpa I said hi."_

_"Or you can just come with me."_

_"I would like that, let me know when."_

_"You got it."_

_Grissom looked at his son in silence for a moment before he finished. "I love you, son."_

_William nodded with a smile. "I love you too, dad."_

_They go back to eating with a little more small talk, enjoying this time together._

_End of Flashback_

Grissom came back to the present when he heard Sara's voice. "Babe, you ok?"

Grissom nodded with a smile before walking up to his son, and cupping his cheek. "I'm so proud of you, and I couldn't be happier for you. I love you so much."

William wrapped his arms around his father and whispered. "I love you so much too, dad." When William saw his mother with tears in her eyes, he smiled. "Get in here mom." Sara smiled as she joins in the hug, and while they were in their hug, there was a knock on the door, so William said. "Yeah, come in."

The door opened a second later, and Isabella, who was in a nice pant suit, was about to speak, but she asked while seeing her parents and brother in a hug. "What's going on?"

William smirked. "It's my wedding day, do I really need to say more?" Isabella chuckled and shook her head 'no' before William continued. "Now, get in here too." Isabella smiled while walking up to them before she stood between her brother and father.

A few moments passed and they got out of their four person hug before Isabella cleared her throat and said. "Bella is ready."

William nodded with a smile, his blue eyes sparkling. "Then let's go, we better not let the bride wait on her wedding day."

They all chuckled as William wrapped his arm around his younger sister before walking out of the room, and Grissom held out his hand as he asked. "Shall we?"

Sara nodded with a smile as she took his hand before they walked out of the room too, which after they did, everybody but the Bride, her aunt and uncle left the house and headed for the beach, where everybody else was waiting.

* * *

Once everybody was settled in place, William looked to the left to see his very soon to be wife standing at the other end of the aisle with both her aunt and uncle since she wanted both of them to walk her down the aisle.

Then as Bella started walking her way towards her groom, their eyes remained connected while their thoughts took them to another time.

_Flashback_

_2 years ago_

_Christmas, 2030_

_(Paris, France)_

_When Jeff offered to pay for Bella's and William's plane ticket to come to Paris, where Jeff and Shawna have officially settled down at, for Christmas, and while it wasn't that easy of a choice since William loved spending the holiday with his family, they decided to accept since it wasn't everyday that she gets to see her aunt and uncle._

_Now Bella was outside of an apartment building that meant something to him, it was the same building his parents stayed in when they lived in Paris for that time. She smiled as she looked at her text message from him before walking into the building, and after going up the stairs to the second floor and stopped at the fifth door on the left, she knocked while saying. "William, it's me. What are we doing here?" A second later, William opened the door and gave her a smile, she smiled back and asked again. "What's going on?"_

_He started speaking while he opened the door wider, which she immediately saw inside was lit by candlelight. "When I was ready to hear my parent's life story, their time in Paris was mentioned a lot, and I believe that if it weren't for the fact that they wanted me to have a relationship with my grandma, or that they could continue living away from their friends, Paris would have been their home to this day."_

_He had taken her hand and walked her inside the apartment by now, and as the door was closing, Bella asked with a smirk. "Are you trying to tell me something?"_

_He chuckled and shook his head. "Probably not what you're thinking."_

_"Ok, can you narrow it down a little?"_

_He placed a finger to her lips and spoke quietly. "I will, young one, patience."_

_She just chuckled with a nod._

_He took a moment to gather his thoughts before he continued while they headed for the kitchen. "And as you know, when they lived in Paris, this was their home, continuing building their strong marriage, waiting until they were ready to take their next adventure, but then a different type of an adventure came to be, something they had wanted for awhile at that point."_

_Bella nodded with a smile. "They became pregnant with you."_

_He nodded as he sits her down in one of the kitchen table chairs before continuing. "They told me that the day they found out my mom was pregnant with me it changed their lives more than when they got married, it set them up on their favorite adventure, becoming parents. Now when I saw this place in person for the first time, I knew."_

_The setting and the way he was speaking was making her feel very emotional, so she asked after clearing her throat. "Knew what?"_

_"That this is the place where I wanted to start my next adventure, this would feel like coming full circle to me." Looking a him with confusion now, he continued after clearing his throat. "I love you Bella, I honestly don't know a time when I didn't, and I know this next step in our lives won't more than likely happen for at least a few years from now, but I don't know if I'll get this chance again, it was too perfect to pass up, so here I go." Before Bella could speak, he spoke again as he placed his hand in his pants pocket and slowly got down on one knee, making her gasp with wide eyes. "One thing you should know is that with the men, and women for that matter, in this family, once they had found that 'one' that they can't imagine living without, you're pretty much a keeper for life, so I knew for awhile now that when I was ready to build my life with someone, there was only one woman it was going to be with, and I was lucky enough to have found her at a very young age." He placed held up the ring box, but instead of opening it right away, he placed a hand on her arm and continued with a smile. "She made my world spin the minute I heard her laugh, she made me feel things before I was even ready to feel them or admit I did feel them, she has no problem letting me be me, we've already had a few bumps in our story, but she never once looked to get out, she makes me want to become a better man."_

_She cuts him off as she cupped his cheek. "Even though I couldn't imagine him getting any better, he's already perfect in my eyes."_

_His eyes started to fill up with tears as he spoke again while lifting up the ring sized box lid. "When I look into my future, and envision the family that I help create, I see you in our children's faces, I see you as the woman who will be there when I need her the most, I just hope she sees the same vision."_

_She nodded with a smile as tears came down her eyes. "I do, it's what kept me going when I never thought I would see you again." He smiled with bright eyes as she continued shyly. "But can I hear the words?"_

_He chuckled and cleared his throat before finishing. "Will you, Isabella Marie Adams, do me the greatest honor of becoming my wife?"_

_She nodded again with a sniffle. "Yes, but the honor will be all mine." He was about to speak, but she places a finger to his lips with a smirk. "Just go with it, we could go back and forth on this all day."_

_He slid the ring, which was the same engagement ring his father gave to his mother, on her finger and moves forward, she leans forward to meet him in the middle, and after they kissed for a bit, they placed their foreheads together and he asked with a smirk. "So, this is how it's going to be, you already knowing what I'm going to say before I say it, we will try to best the other, but know when to stand together."_

_She chuckled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Pretty much, it's going to be great, isn't it?"_

_With his blue eye sparkling, he nodded. "Yeah it is. I love you Bella."_

_"I love you too."_

_After another kiss, she asked. "So, now can you tell me how you did this? How did you convince Mr. and Mrs. Beaufort to allow you to do this?"_

_They were a slightly older couple who started living here not long after Sara and Grissom left this place._

_He shook his head. "Oh no, you're not going to learn my every secret, especially before we even officially start our lives together, we should still have some mystery."_

_She nodded with a smile. "Ok, I'll let you have that." Then she gets a little more serious. "But will you promise to be truthful on the important things?"_

_He nodded with a serious tone. "Always, you have to know I would never intentionally hurt you."_

_She nodded again before they started to kiss again._

_End of flashback_

When she finally stopped, and her hand was placed in William's, the preacher asked. "You ready for this, Mr. Grissom?"

William did cringe a little being called that, while everybody else chuckled, then he nodded with a smile as he looked at his beautiful bride. "Yes, sir. This has been a long time coming."

Bella then smirked with her eyes sparkling. "Almost too long."

William raised an eyebrow with his smile getting a little wider before speaking again. "Well, you heard her sir, let's get this started."

The preacher nodded with a smile of his own. "Very well." He then cleared his throat before he started the ceremony.

* * *

AN: More to come. Thanks for reading, and please review.


	4. Just when things were becoming perfect

AN: Thanks for the support, here is the next chapter, and I would also like to give you all a little warning, things are about to take a very sharp turn, but trust me.

* * *

Chapter 4: Just when things were becoming perfect...

When it came to their wedding vows, they recited their own while their thoughts turned back to the night that changed their relationship in more than one way.

_Flashback_

_2 years ago_

_Christmas, 2030_

_(Paris, France)_

_After leaving the apartment complex, they headed back towards Bella's aunt and uncle's place that was a little ways outside of the city, and once they got there, but before they got out of the vehicle, he cleared his throat and said. "Bella, I know how much you wanted to tell your uncle about our engagement, but..."_

_She cuts him off while slipping the ring off her finger. "You want to tell your parents first."_

_"Yeah, I'm so..."_

_She cuts him off again as she cupped his cheek. "It's ok, I understand."_

_He brings her hand up and kisses it softly as he whispered. "Thank you."_

_"You have nothing to thank me for, but you're welcome."_

_After a sweet kiss on the lips, they get out of the vehicle before walking towards the door of the one story, but with a big basement, two bedroom house._

* * *

_(Later that evening)_

_Once they had finished their Christmas festivities, they retreated to the basement, where it had been remolded into a big bedroom, plus a bathroom for when Bella and William come visit so they could have their own space, then after about an hour later, William called his parents/family._

_When he finished the call, he headed back to the bed, where he saw Bella looking at the engagement ring, and she spoke with a smile after thoroughly examining it. "This is an old ring, isn't it?"_

_He moved to sit up on the right side of the bed and nodded while wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Yeah, is that um, is that ok?"_

_Bella looked at her fiancé. "You knew it would be, I rather have something that has a history behind it, then something new."_

_Outside of the charm bracelet she had gotten on her sixteenth birthday from William, any jewelry she did ware, which wasn't much, it was all handed down to her from someone she knew._

_"I know, but if you wanted it, I could have gotten you a ring where you can start your own history, your own story."_

_"While you do make a good point, I would like to add to this story, honestly." When he saw the truth in her eyes, he nodded before she asked with a smile. "So, how far back are we talking here?"_

_William smiled as he looked at the ring that was passed down to his father, which in turn Sara gave to him awhile ago, knowing Bella was going to be his 'one' so she wanted him to be prepared for when he was ready to make that step. "My Great-Grandma."_

_"And what is the best story you know about it?"_

_He paused for a second before chuckling. "Well, I don't know if it's the best story, but it is a pretty funny one."_

_"Ooh, I'm intrigued. Tell me more."_

_"Ok, but you can't repeat this to dad, I don't think he even knows mom knows it." After Bella nodded, he continued. "My mom told me that grandma 'told' her that when dad was a little boy, he took the ring out of her jewelry box and gave it to a little girl at school because she liked bugs."_

_Bella chuckled before asking. "Oh no, what happened after that?"_

_He smiled as he continued. "You would be right if you thought my grandma would be mad and told him to get the ring back, and when he asked for it back, the little girl chucked it at him and never spoke to him again, I guess she ended up liking a boy who was into plants."_

_She chuckled again before saying with a hint of teasing and seriousness. "Well, I guess everything worked out in the end for him."_

_He nodded with another smile. "I would have to agree with you there."_

_There was a moments pause before she asked after clearing her throat. "And you're ok with waiting, for the wedding, I mean?"_

_"As much as I want us to be married, and like I said when I was proposing, I know it will take us a few years to get there. Just as long as I end up being your husband, I'm ok with taking the scenic route."_

_She cupped his cheek, falling in love with this man all over again. "Me too, and you know that I love you, right?"_

_He nodded with a smile. "I do, and I love you too."_

_He started to lean towards her to kiss her, but she pulls back and whispers. "Hold that thought."_

_She was turning her body so she could place the ring on her nightstand, but he stops her. "Wait, let me see that, please." She turned back around so she was looking at him, then he took the ring from her fingers and took her right hand before he spoke with a smile. "Even though we know this engagement is as official as it gets, why don't we let them see it's unofficial until you're ready to take the next step."_

_She smiled as she asked. "Yeah?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Ok."_

_After sliding the ring on her ring finger on her right hand, they started kissing, and as things started to become a little more passionate, her fingers were going to the buttons of his shirt, and while this was not the first time his shirt has came off during these moments, her movements felt more sure of what she was doing, how far she wanted to go this time, so he slowed them down and pulled back before asking with his loving eyes and comforting tone. "Are you sure?"_

_"Yes, and thank you for waiting these last two years, I'm sure they've felt like an eternity for you."_

_He cupped her cheek and ran his thumb up and down it. "You remember what we talked about on prom night?"_

_"You wanted our relationship to grow gradually."_

_"And I still mean that, I don't care how long I've waited, or much longer I have to continue to wait, I want this to be right for you."_

_She nodded with tears in her eyes. "And you don't know how much that means to me, how much you being patient with me without making me feel like I'm doing something wrong, means to me. But at some point our relationship does need to grow, and I'm ready for that, I'm ready for us to grow together."_

_After seeing the reassurance, love and desire in her eyes, he nodded with a smile. "Ok, I'm ready too, but are you sure right here, right now, we can do something a little more..."_

_She cuts him off as she moved to pin him down on the bed. "All I need is you."_

_While she looked down at him, he looked up as he said sincerely. "And you have me, all of me."_

_When she realized how this looked, she looked at him shyly as she eased her grip on his arms, and as she was moving to get off of him, he placed his hand on her hip to keep her there while he moved to sit up so now they were closer to one another, and she looked down as she whispered. "But as ready as I feel I am, I can't deny that I am nervous too."_

_He lifted her chin up and cupped her cheek again and replied with love. "Me too, but know I will do everything that I can to make you feel safe."_

_"I know you will, I trust you, and love you."_

_"I love you too, so much."_

_When their lips touched a moment later, they went more on their feelings and instincts, only falling in love more than they already were._

_End of Flashback_

The final moment of their thoughts finished just as they exchanged rings, then the preacher continued his speech. "Now with the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, William Arthur Grissom II, you may now kiss your bride."

William smiled happily as he cupped his new wife's cheek. "Wouldn't mind if I do." Before bringing her to him so they could share their first kiss as husband and wife while friends/family started cheering.

When they finally pulled back, there was another round of cheering after the preacher finished his speech. "I would like to present you, Mr. and Mrs. Grissom."

The newlywed couples smiled before William said. "Now, a party at mom and dad's house, I expect to see you all there."

After one more round of cheering, they all walked up to the couple and personally congratulated them, and while the group was breaking up so they could go to their vehicles, Sara smiled at her husband. "I'm going to catch a ride with Catherine and Warrick."

He nodded with a smile. "Ok, I'll see you at home in a bit, I'm going to make a quick stop before getting the ice."

Knowing where he was talking about, she replied. "Can you tell them I said 'Hi'?"

"You got it."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

They kiss softly before she walked with Catherine and Warrick to their vehicle.

Grissom took a moment to watch his family walk to their vehicles before he looked at the horizon and smiled with a happy sigh, he had to admit the ceremony was beautiful, and seeing his son so happy made it even more so.

His time to himself was interrupted a second later when he felt his son's hand on his shoulder and heard his voice. "You mind if I tag along?"

He looked at his son with a raised eyebrow and smile. "What about your wife?"

Grissom watched his son's eyes get brighter than ever before at the mention of the word wife, then he shook his head. "The girl's got her."

"Ok, then shall we?"

William nodded with a smile before father and son headed for his vehicle, which before they got there, Grissom pulled the keys of his pocket and tossed them to his son. "Why don't you drive."

"Gladly."

They put their shoes on before getting in, then after William started it, they headed for the nearby flower shop before heading to the cemetery to see Grissom's parents/William's grandparents.

When they got there, they took a moment of silence, then filled with emotion, William knelt down and started speaking. "Hi Grandma, Grandpa, we'll your grandchild is a married man now." He chuckled and shook his head. "A part of me still can't believe I'm old enough to be married." He took a breath before he continued. "It was a beautiful ceremony, and the only thing that I wish was that you both were there, but I guess in a way you were, huh? I love her so much, and I hope that you would have approved of the woman I'm going to spend the rest of my life with, and that I'm making you proud." He looked at his grandpa's 'William Arthur Grissom' tombstone, and said. "That I'm worthy of your name." He took one more breath and finished. "I love you guys, and I'll talk to you soon."

As he stood up, Grissom pats him on the shoulder and whispered with emotion. "You are, son."

William just smiled as he stepped to the side so his father could take his place, and after a deep breath, Grissom knelt down, placed both flower bouquets down before he started to speak. "Hi mom, dad, the family is dong well, but you probably already know that. Sara says 'hi' and we all love and miss you. I also want to take a moment to thank you for everything you've given me. I know I say that every time that I come here, but I don't think there will ever be enough thank yous for what you've done for me, I couldn't have asked for better parents, I love you guys, always."

Grissom took one more moment before he stood up, then he looked at his son and asked. "You ready?"

William nodded, and after one more bye, father and son headed back to the vehicle so they could make one more stop before heading home.

* * *

Once they arrived back in town, William drove them to the closest convenience store/gas station to the house that they could, and after parking next to the gas pump, they both get out, and while William dealt with getting the gas, Grissom headed for the doors of the store.

He wasn't in there for more than a few seconds when William heard it, the sound that still makes him wake up in a cold sweat sometimes when he dreams about the day his mom saved his life. Before a second 'bang' was heard, William was already running towards the door, yelling "Dad!"

He was just about there when the door opened, and a young man no older than 18 came rushing out of the building with a scared look and gun in his hand, William only saw him for a split second before he took off running to the left while William rushed into the store, and seeing his father laying on the floor with a gunshot wound to his chest while he was struggling on his breathing was probably the scariest thing he's ever seen in his life, but that wasn't stopping him with what he had to do, so he took the quick steps to him, got on his knees and quickly placed his hands on his wound and spoke with emotion. "Dad?"

Grissom opened his eyes, trying to breath and speak. "S...son...you...ok?"

He sobbed/chuckled while shaking his head. "I'm not the one that got shot."

He nodded and closed his eyes for a second. "Go...ood." Then he opened them again. "Lisst..een, tell yo..ur...mom...that..."

William cuts him of with the most determined voice Grissom had ever heard from him. "No! Don't you dare say that to me! You are not going to give up now, you are going to tell her and my sisters that you love them yourself, this is not how we are saying goodbye, not today! I won't let that happen, I refuse to let that happen!"

Grissom just nodded as he closed his eyes again, his energy dwindling each second, as William used one of his hands to get his phone out of his suit jacket pocket, dials 911 before putting the phone on speaker and laying it on the floor so he could place his hand back on the wound again.

"Los Angeles police department. How can I help you today?"

"Yeah, I need an ambulance as quickly as you can get one here, my father has been shot!"

In-between soothing his father, he was relaying all the information he could about what had happened, and by the time the ambulance came, his father had lost consciousness, but he was still breathing.

When they placed him in the back of the ambulance, William wasted no time getting in the back, taking his father's hand and speaking to him once they were settled so he could feel and hear him, wanting him to know that he wasn't leaving his side for as long as he could.

* * *

(At the Hospital)

Kelly, now 46 and a mother of three, was standing at the nurses station on the main floor with a 46 year old surgeon named Travis McCoy, who had transferred here from New York about 2 months ago, whom she was already acquainted with since they met in medical school years ago. He was 6'0, had an athletic build with medium length blond hair and blue eyes.

They had just finished up a conversation about the past and was giving one another a very intense look when their moment was interrupted a second later by the paramedics with a patient on the gurney, so Travis immediately walked up to them to get what information he could, while Kelly stayed back, but the minute she saw William walk in right behind them with his dress shirt stained in red, she gasped as she rushed up to him. "William! What happ..." Then she looked down at the gurney and gasped again with tears in her eyes when she saw who it was. "Oh my god, No!"

Travis looked at her with concern after her very strong reaction, and asked. "Kelly, you know this man?" She looked at him, nodding her head with a pleading look, and he continued while placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm going to do everything I can, I promise."

"Thank you."

Travis nodded, and after squeezing her shoulder lightly, he lead the paramedics away so he could do his job and save this man's life.

When they were out of sight, Kelly looked at the distraught/shocked looking William and asked. "What happened?"

He shook his head. "I, we uh, we stopped at the store to get ice...I uh...I..." He shook his head again and looked at Kelly with a deep sadness that broke her heart. "I..I don't know how I'm going to tell mom about this, how do I tell mom about this?"

Kelly puts a comforting hand on the young man's shoulder and said softly. "I can do it, if you want me to?"

Deep down he did feel it was his responsibility to make that call, but like he said, he didn't know how he could do it.  
Grissom was his father, but he knows how much his father meant to his mother, he knows the type of love they share, he has his own like theirs, and hearing this type of news would break her, it would break him, even more than he felt now, and another part of him knew he couldn't be the one to do that to her, so he nodded. "Please?"

Kelly gave him a reassuring smile with a nod before saying. "Why don't you go sit down, you look like you're about to fall over."

William nodded before he started walking towards the chairs, and Kelly watched him for a minute before walking outside, needing a little air as she was about to make the toughest call she's ever made to the Grissom family. She's use to calling them and their extended family when they were expecting a baby, not something like this.

* * *

(15 minutes later)

With her heart racing as her world was spinning like it has never spun before, Sara rushed into the hospital, Bella and Katie not far behind her, and turned her head towards the chairs, where her son was with his head down, and started speed walking up to him. "William!"

William lifted his head up at the sound of his mother's voice before standing up, giving her a chance to see the blood on his dress shirt, making her eyes get wide as she looked at him with even more concern than she was already feeling. "Physically I'm ok, it's not mine, It's..."

He trails off as mother and son get into a hug, then he holds her tighter than he's ever done before and cried like Bella had never heard before.

Sure she's seen him sad, and emotional to the point where tears came out of his eyes, but this time it was different, it was so raw and deep that she felt every bit of his heartache, even more considering what she had felt herself, because after all, through marriage, he was now her father too, the best father any 'child' could have hoped to have.

Katie took a few more seconds being away from them before she rushed to her mother and brother, where she was immediately wrapped in their arms, needing one another more than ever before.

* * *

After getting a ride to the convenience store/gas station from Bella's aunt and uncle, Isabella used the spear key to her father's vehicle that Sara had given her, and got in, then she turned her head and looked towards the entrance of the store, where it was sealed off with tape as CSI's and police officers were walking in and out, and she could just image the events that happened in there, then she looked away, closed her eyes before she started crying, letting all that emotion out now that she was alone.

This was not how today was suppose to go, they were adding to the family, not subtracting, especially her rock, the one man, outside of a few others, that she looked up to, whose opinion mattered the most to her.  
He led by example on how to be honorable, showed how a real man treated the woman he loved, and that it was ok to show emotion. She just wasn't ready to say goodbye to her dad, there was still so many moments she needed to share with him, more memories she wanted to lock up in her mind that would get her through the worst times.

She shook her head a few moments later and thought. _'No! I won't think like that. We'll get those moments, he'll fight for us, he'll fight for mom.'_ She knew without a doubt that if there was one person in this family her dad would fight tooth and nail for, it was her mom.

She wiped her tears away, took a breath before starting the vehicle then she started to drive to the exit of the parking lot before stopping, and in that moment she felt she had two different directions to go, one, she could go left and it would lead her to the hospital, or she could go right and seek comfort from a friend.

Not a lot of people knew this, but she couldn't stand hospitals, even though personally nothing warranted her to go to them, except to see the babies that entered this family, but there was just something about them that freaked her out, and going there now, with the current situation as it was, will only freak her out/make her even more antsy than normal, so with that thought, she took a breath and turned right.

When she reached the parking lot to the apartment complex, she parked the vehicle, turned it off, got out and locked it before rushing towards the door to the building, pressed the button to the apartment she wanted and spoke. "Hey, it's me, I could really use a friend right now."

The door buzzed open a second later and she opened it before walking in, closing the door behind her.

* * *

(At the Hospital)

After several minutes had passed, Sara pulls back from her kids before cupping each of their cheeks, then she sniffled before speaking in a more determined voice than she felt, trying to reassure her kids the best she could while also trying to reassure herself, already knowing the odds of him coming back to them was. "Ok, your father, despite his age, is a strong, healthy man. There is no way he's leaving us today, this isn't his time, you got it?" Katie and William both nodded before she wiped their tears away and brings them in another hug.

A few moments later, William pulls back and looks at his mother, and she cups his cheek with a slight smile and nod, then after a few swipes of her thumb up and down, she removed her hand before he started walking towards his wife, who was looking at him with a strong, unbreakable look, but the minute he brought her in his arms, he whispered in her ear. "It's ok to cry. I got you."

And while her cry was more of a sob, he still felt her heartache, so he held her tighter.

When she was finally calmed down, they pull back and he said softly. "I'm sor..."

But she cuts him off as she cupped his cheek. "You have nothing to be sorry about. No one could have predicted this happening, and now that it did, we are exactly where we need to be."

He cupped her cheek and ran his thumb up and down it as he whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too." Her eyes started to fill up with tears again as she whispered. "I can't stop thinking if something were to happen to you too, I don't know..."

He cuts her off while bringing her back in arms for a hug. "You didn't lose me, I'm right here. I'm right here, honey, and I'm not going anywhere any time soon, our life together is just getting started."

She took a shuddering breath as she held on to him just a little tighter, hoping that the start of their married life wasn't happening without a key member of the family, there was also some moments she wanted to share with him.

* * *

AN: Now how fast do you want the next chapter? Thanks for reading, and please review.


	5. Pulled through?

AN: Thank you for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5: Pulled through?

Sara started to pull back from Katie a few moments later when she saw Kelly walking their way, then she smiled at her daughter and cupped her cheek. "Why don't you go and sit down, honey."

Katie nodded before she headed towards the chairs as Kelly stopped in front of Sara, then she said with a slight smile. "I'm surprised you kept everybody else at bay."

"They all wanted to come, and I appreciate their support, but I felt it would be too much right now, which they understood. I'll let them know how he's doing when I can."

Kelly placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and spoke softly. "Understandable, and I will keep you updated if I can."

With an appreciative look, Sara nodded. "Thank you, and not only for that, but for helping my son out."

Sara could only imagine how he felt when it came to making that phone call, so she was happy Kelly was there to lend a hand.

"It was no problem." Sara could see that Kelly was holding in her emotions tight as she continued. "I just wish I didn't have to make that kind of call to you, I'm so sorry, Sara, I can only imagine how you must be feeling right now."

She placed her hand on the younger woman's shoulder and squeezed it while speaking in comforting tone. "And I know how you're feeling right now." When Kelly looked shocked, Sara gave her a slight smile. "Which is ok for you to feel that way towards him, I mean you could have been his daughter, it's a unique situation for sure."

Kelly sniffled before she continued. "Watching you guys through the years, getting to know him, I can see how/why you fell in love with him, and I think a part of me loves him too."

Knowing how she meant by that, Sara gave the young woman a reassuring smile. "And I know he loves you too." Sara understood why Grissom never voiced his feelings towards the younger woman out-loud, but she knew her husband better than anybody, and while he tried to hide it, she's noticed he looks at her as if he was looking at his own daughter.

When Kelly looked at Sara with a guilty look before she looked down, Sara shook her head and and lifted her chin up before speaking again. "There is nothing to feel guilty about, I'm honestly ok with it." When Kelly saw the truth in her eyes, she nodded with a smile before Sara cleared her throat, and asked while removing her hand. "Have you got a hold of your mother yet?"

At little shocked that Sara would ask that, but hid it, she shook her head. "No, I uh, I didn't think that..."

Sara cuts her off. "You should."

Although Kelly had to admit a part of her wanted to, but out of respect for Sara and their family, she decided against it, at least until he made a full recovery, because she wouldn't have accepted anything short of that.

She then looked at the older woman in surprise. "Sara, I don't want to make things awk..."

Sara cuts her off again. "Listen, I may be the love of his life, but I know there was obviously something there for him to feel towards your mother or else he never would had been with her, and maybe in the past, I admit I did feel a little insecure about that, even though deep down I always knew I had nothing to worry about. But I assume, knowing what I know, he was her first love and a part of her still loves him,  
so she has a right to know what's going on with him."

In that moment Kelly had felt more respect for Sara than ever before, here she was going through the worst moments of her life, and she wanted her mother, who happened to be her husband's ex-girlfriend, to know what had happened to him, but before she even attempted to make that 'call' though, she asked again, just to be extra sure. "And you're sure?"

Sara nodded with no hesitation. "Yes."

If her presence will help her husband recover, then she'll do anything, like she said, she was the love of Grissom's life, she's the one he choose to build a family with, so there was nothing to worry about.

Kelly's eyes filled with tears as she squeezed the other woman's hand. "Thank you, Sara." As Sara nodded, Kelly's phone buzzed, indicating she had a text message, making Sara look at her in worry, but after checking the message, Kelly gave her a reassuring look. "It's another patient. I have to go, but I'll be back soon."

After Sara gave her one more nod, Kelly turned and walked away, then after Sara wiped a few tears off her cheek, she turns to walk towards her son, daughter in-law, who was sitting in William's lap, and youngest daughter sitting in the chairs, and as she got closer to them, Katie spoke. "I got a text from Isabella, she said she couldn't be here, at least right now."

As much as Sara wanted her oldest daughter here as well, she knew how she felt about hospitals, which she didn't blame her one bit, considering how she felt about them herself, and in this circumstance she could just imagine how she felt about them right now, so Sara nodded with small sigh as she sat in the chair between her children. "Ok, I just hope she's not going through this alone."

Kelly then replied with a smile. "And quoting her next text _'And anticipating mom's worry about me being alone, tell her she has one less thing to worry about, I'm with a friend.'_

Sara smiled slightly for a few seconds before her look turned to worry, and her 'kids' seeing that, they each placed their hand top of hers, and she squeezed them lightly, feeling their full support.

* * *

Hours later

Later that evening

The family was attempting to eat some sandwiches for dinner, but with what was going on, food was the last thing they had on their minds, even though they hadn't had a fulfilling meal since breakfast.

Katie sighed and placed her half eaten sandwich back in its container, and Sara looked at her with sympathy, feeling the same way, then as she was doing the same with her half, Katie asked with a curious look on her face. "Who is that woman hugging Kelly?"

Sara turned her head while William, who was cleaned up, and Bella looked in the same direction, and while Sara couldn't see her face, the look on Kelly's face said it all, so she cleared her throat and responded to her question. "That would be Kelly's mom."

William then smirked a little. "And in other words, Dad's ex-girlfriend."

Katie looked at her brother in shock before asking with a small smirk of her own. "Wait, there was someone other than mom?"

They couldn't help but snicker while Sara spoke while nodding her head. "Yes, there was. In fact there were a few others before me."

Katie then replied with a bright smile. "Yeah, but we all know who daddy loved the most."

Sara squeezed her daughter's hand before Katie asked William. "So, you met her before?"

He cleared his throat and nodded, remembering that sad day like it just happened yesterday. "Once, at grandma's funeral." Bella squeezed her husband's hand in comfort while Katie nodded, then when they noticed both Kelly and her mother walking their way, the family stood up as William asked in concern for his mother. "And you're ok with this, mom?"

Sara gave her son a reassuring look. "I am, I'm the one that told Kelly she could be here."

After Sara turned back around and started walking towards the other women, Bella spoke softly. "Wow, your mom is amazing, asking one of your father's ex-girlfriends to be here."

He nodded with a smile, while watching the women greet. "But that's mom for you, putting other's needs in front of her own." He then cleared his throat before continuing. "Alright, let's not be rude."

As they walked closer to their mom, Kelly and Julia, Julia paused her greeting with Sara as she looked over her shoulder to see William, an almost perfect version of the Gilbert Grissom she grew up with.

Sara smiled as she looked back to see her son now standing right behind her before looking at Julia, who despite looks older than the last time she seen her, still looks as beautiful than ever, again before signing._ 'He looks more like Gil than the last time you seen him?'_

Julia nodded, trying to keep her tears at bay she signed to him._ 'Nice to see you again, William.'_

William nodded with a smile, and after slipping his hand out of Bella's, he signed in return._ 'You too, Ms. Holden. I would like you to meet my wife, Isabella.'_

Julia raised an eyebrow and signed to Sara. _'Wife?'_

Sara nodded with a chuckle. _'Yep, little William is a married man now._' Then gets a little sadder as she finished. _'As of today.'_

That broke Julia's heart to hear that such a tragic thing happened on a day that should have been the young man's best day of his life.

_'It's nice to meet you, Isabella.'_

Bella, who has been learning sign language from the Grissom family through the years, signed in return. _'You too.'_

Then the attention turned to Katie, which Julia could see a lot of resemblance to Grissom there as well, especially when the fifteen year old smiled._ 'And I'm Katie.'_

Just as they were finishing up their greeting, they hear Travis's voice. "Mrs. Grissom?"

Sara stepped forward as all eyes turned on the surgeon. "Yes, how's my husband?"

There was a moment of silence, and all hearts were racing liked they never raced before, then Travis started to smile as he replied. "Your husband is going to pull through."

Relief flooded through Sara so quickly that it almost made her knees buckle, but William was right there supporting her as Travis continued. "All I have to say was your husband was very lucky, a few inches the other way, and we might be having a different conversation."

Sara nodded with tears in her eyes, wanting to hear the good news again. "But he's really going to be ok?"

"Yes, I do want to keep him in ICU until the morning though, just as a precaution, but I don't see any reason why he shouldn't make a full recovery."

"And can we see him?"

"Yes, but there is a three person limit at a time."

"I understand, thank you." As they shook hands, Sara repeated while sniffling. "Thank you, Doctor."

Travis smiled with a nod. "Just doing my job ma'am, but you're welcome."

After they release hands, she spoke more towards her family. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

Katie looked worried. "Mommy?"

Sara gave her the best reassuring smile she could give her. "I'm ok, I just need a moment."

Katie nodded while William wrapped his arm around her sister's shoulders and whispered he's here before Sara headed towards the restroom, went into one of the empty stalls, closed the door and threw up.

The last time she felt she could have lost him, didn't even come close to how she felt now, least the last time all he needed was a check-up.

When she was finally done, she flushed the toilet, got out of the stall and headed for the sink so she could rinse out her mouth and splash a little water to her face with a sigh of relief that her husband was going to be ok, now she just needed to see him in person.

After she walked out of the restroom, she headed back to the lobby, and when she saw that her group only had the 'kids' there, William explained when his mother got closer. "Julia wanted us to tell you that she'll come by sometime tomorrow after he gets moved to recovery, and Kelly and Dr. McCoy had to check on their other patients."

Sara nodded before clearing her throat. "You ready to see your father?"

They all nodded before they headed for the ICU section of the hospital, and once they got to the correct floor, but before they got to the room, Katie shook her head with tears in her eyes. "I can't go in there and see daddy, not like that, not yet."

Sara turns to her youngest daughter and cups her cheek. "It's ok sweetie, you don't have to, you can come in when you're ready."

Katie nodded, and after a kiss on her cheek, William cleared his throat and said. "I want to see dad." He then looked at his wife. "Unless..."

But she cuts him off with a smile. "No, you should go with your mom first, I'll stay with Katie."

He nodded with a smile before looking at his youngest sister. "You going to be ok?"

Katie nodded before asking. "Can you tell daddy, I said hi?"

"You got it."

After a kiss on his wife's cheek, mother and son headed for Grissom's room, which as they walked towards it,  
they were trying to prepare themselves that all the wires and tubes attached to him looked a lot scarier than it was, believing the doctor that he was going to be just fine.

Once they got there, they took a breath, seeing Grissom lying in bed with his eyes closed while the machines were doing their job properly, then not able to stay back any longer, Sara moved to her husband's left side, took his hand, kissed it before speaking while looking at him. "I've never been as scared as I was today when I found out what happened. But, I had faith that you would fight for all of us, for more time with the family, me.  
I love you Gilbert Grissom, and I don't think I've ever been more prouder of you than I am right now, you beat the odds that was stacked against you, so thank you for pulling through. Now, I just want to see your beautiful blue eyes again, but I know you need your rest, so I'll wait right here by your side until you're ready."

William cleared his throat as he got to his father's other side, then after taking his hand, he started to speak. "Hi dad, Katie says hi too. She just needs a little more time, and really I don't blame her." He cleared his throat again and continued. "Anyways, I just wanted you to know that I love you, and to thank you, because of your fight for staying with us, seeing you on that store floor won't be the last sight I see you alive. There are still plenty of moments I want to share with you, and I'm so relieved I'll get that time with you."

* * *

A few hours Later

When Isabella finally made it to the hospital, just before visiting hours were done, then the correct floor, she greeted her siblings and sister in-law in the waiting area before walking to her father's room.

Once she got there, she took a breath to calm/prepare herself, before tapping on the door.

A second later the door opened, and mother and daughter became face to face before Isabella started to have tears in her eyes as she looked over her mother's shoulder to see her father in that bed like he was, then Sara wrapped her arms around her, speaking to her with as much comfort as she could.

After they pulled back several minutes later, Sara cupped her cheek and wiped her daughter's tears away before Isabella took a breath and asked. "Can I have a moment alone with him?"

"You sure?"

She sniffled. "Yes please, I'll be ok."

Sara could see a lot of different emotions in her daughter's eyes, even a few she hasn't seen before, but could tell that Isabella would be ok, so she nodded. "Alright."

Knowing how much her mother probably wanted to stay by his bedside for as long as possible, Isabella appreciated her for letting her have some of her time with him.

Sara turns around a moment later and walks towards her husband's bed, taking his hand in hers and explains, as if he was awake and alert, that she'll be right back, then she kissed his hand and laid it back on the bed gently before walking towards her daughter again, who was now standing in the middle of the room, kissed her cheek before walking out of the room, letting the door close behind her.

Isabella looked at her father for several seconds, willing her tears to stay in her eyes, before she walked towards the bed, then after taking his hand, much like how her mother did, she spoke with emotion. "I'm sorry that I couldn't be here before daddy, but I am here now, and I'm going to help you anyway that I can. I love you so much, and I know I don't say that much any more, but I really do. I am so proud to be your daughter, and there are so many things I want to thank you for, but I'll save that for another time. Right now, I just want to hold your hand and think of the moments we've shared through the years, and that we are going to share in the future. I hope that's ok."

A moment later she stopped speaking, and the only sound that could be heard in the room was the machines that was hooked up to him, then the next moment, she felt it, for the first time since he came to the hospital, Grissom squeezed the hand that was holding his, making Isabella smile brightly with tears going down her cheeks because out of all of the hands he could have squeezed first, it was hers, and she'll never forget how she felt in that moment.

* * *

AN: More to come soon. Thanks for reading, and please review.


	6. Need to take care of business

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter. Warning: A questionable word.

* * *

Chapter 6: Need to take care of business

Next Morning

"We have to do this now?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Grissom, I understand your predicament, but I can only give you 45 minutes."

Sara, who was talking over the phone with one of the detectives, sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Alright, detective Wilson, we'll be there."

After she ended the call, she sighed again and shook her head, which William, who had just came back to the hospital after him, his wife and his sisters had left for the night while Sara, who wouldn't take no for an answer on them leaving last night or her staying, got to stay in the room with her husband, asked with concern after seeing his mom's reaction to something. "Mom, what's wrong?"

Sara looked at her son, seeing her daughters, Bella included, before nodding her head to the side, wanting him to come with her down the hall a bit, so he nodded and followed her a little distance from the rest of the family then stopped before she spoke softly. "They may have gotten the young man who shot your father." William looked at her wide-eyed as she continued. "But, they want you to pick him out of line-up to be sure."

He also sighed. "Now? I mean I know it's important, but dad..."

Sara cuts him off with a nod as she cupped his cheek. "I know, baby. I feel the same way, but sometimes we have to be on other people's timetable."

William nodded in understanding, then he spoke with confidence. "Ok, I want do it, I can do it, mom."

She nodded with a smile. "I know you can."

As he smiled in return, they hear Katie and Isabella voices. "Daddy!"

They looked down the hall to see that Grissom, while still in the hospital bed, but awake and alert, being pushed towards his recovery room, and after Sara and William looked at one another, he spoke. "I'll make sure you two have a moment before the girls go in the room."

She squeezed his hand. "Thank you."

After another nod, they headed closer to the group, then once they were, Sara went for the door while William stopped in front of the girls and asked them if they would give their parents a moment.

Sara, now standing in the room but out of the way until they had gotten him settled, had eye contact with her husband the whole time, and vice versa, then when the nurses were done and had left the room, shutting the door behind them, Sara rushed towards him while he held out his arms, and after what felt like a lifetime, they wrapped their arms around one another before they both sobbed in relief.

When she was somewhat calm enough to talk, she sniffled as she spoke. "I was so scared, I thought I almost lost you."

He kissed her temple and whispered. "It wasn't my time, honey." He sighed as he held her tighter. "It wasn't my time. Plus, I had a lot to fight for."

They spent a few more moments in each other's arms, relishing every second of it, before she pulls back so they could look into each other's eyes, then he cups her cheek and spoke with emotion. "I love you."

She sniffled again. "I love you too."

After a moment, she sighed and he asked in concern. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "You have to believe me I don't want to do this now, but I have no choice. I..."

He cuts her off. 'What is it?"

She took a breath and finally told him. "They believe they have caught the young man who shot you and the store owner, and they want William to pick him out of a line-up."

He nodded in understanding. "You got to do what you got to do."

She shook her head with tears in her eyes. "It just feels like I'm abandoning you on your time of need."

He gives her a smile, which made her heart race with happiness that she gets to see that look again, while he spoke. "Honey, I would never accuse you of abandoning me, you stayed here the whole night, and from the look around your eyes, you didn't sleep much, that's the opposite of abandoning me." Sara was about to speak, but he continued after cupping her cheek. "It's ok. I'm sure the girls won't leave my side while you're gone, I'm in safe hands. Besides, the faster this gets resolved, the quicker we can move on from this."

"I guess you do have a point." She sighed as she moved forward so she could place her forehead against his and continued softly. "I don't like this chapter."

He sighed. "Me neither, so let's end it better than it started."

She nodded while she pulled back from him, then she asked. "Do you remember anything before you got shot?"

Grissom thought long and hard, then he sighed. "I think he was wearing a red hoodie, with something printed on the front, like the words 'Los Angeles' I think." He paused and shook his head. "I'm sorry..."

She cuts him off while cupping his cheek. "It's ok, babe. I say that was pretty good remembering, considering what you've been through."

While they looked into each other's eyes, the hospital door opened and the girls rushed towards the bed. "Daddy!"

Sara released his cheek, and while Grissom was greeting his daughters, William spoke. "Sorry mom, I couldn't keep them out any longer."

Sara smiled as she watched the scene between her daughters and husband. "It's ok, son, we should get going anyways."

William nodded, but before he walked back out of the room, he headed towards his father's bed, and as quickly he could, he wrapped his arms around him, while Grissom wasted no time in reciprocating while speaking with emotion. "I love you, son."

Trying to keep as much emotion out as he could, William whispered in return. "I love you too, dad."

A moment passed before William pulled back, then with a smile, he spoke again. "I'll talk to you later."

Grissom nodded with a smile. "Yeah, we will. Do what you have to do."

"I will, dad. I'll make you proud."

After he kissed his father on the cheek, he walked towards the back of the room so he could say goodbye to his wife while Sara did the same with her husband and girls before mother and son left the room, neither one of them wanting to leave, but knew they had to.

* * *

(Police Station)

Sara parked the vehicle in the parking lot at the police station, but before they got out, she spoke. "Ok baby, what you're about to do, I know can be nerve-wracking, overwhelming, and sometimes scary, but..."

William cuts his mother off with a nod. "I know, but I'm ok, I really can do this."

"I know that, but..."

He cuts her off again, this time softly. "Mom, yesterday I saw my dad, the man I look up to the most, on the store floor, bleeding from a gunshot wound, so I honestly don't think I will face a more, well not in a good way that is, nerve-wracking, overwhelming, scary moment than that."

When she saw his mother's face, he placed his hand on top of hers to comfort her, and she nodded while clearing her throat. "I guess when you put it like that." He gave her a small smile before she squeezed his hand and finished. "Alright, let's get this over with."

"I agree."

After removing his hand from his mother's, they get out of the vehicle and headed for the entrance to the station.

When they got to the correct room, they greeted detective Damien Wilson, who had transferred to Los Angeles a few years ago after spending time in Vegas. He was African-American, bald, because he chose that style, tall, charming with bright green eyes, with an athletic build. He also had a friendly rivalry towards Malcolm while they were in high school, but what did they expect when they were both considered the best basketball players during that time, and was heavily recruited by colleges all over the country. But while Malcolm did play for four years at San Diego State, Damien shocked the sports world when he chose to go to the police academy instead, a move Damien never regretted since his motive behind it was a lot to do with the fact he was following in his father's footsteps, who had died on the job when he was sixteen years old.

Once the suspect's lawyer, Mr. Brady, showed up, who was an average sized and height man, with short brown hair and hazel eyes, Sara looked at her son and asked. "You ready?"

William nodded before Sara looked at detective Wilson and nodded, so after Damien asked for the guys to come in the other room, they looked through the two-way mirror as six men came in with a similar height, build, and complexion, then once they were looking forward, William looked down the line, but only went as far as the third person before stating with confidence. "Number 3."

Detective Wilson asked. "Are you sure?"

William nodded, speaking in confidence once again. "Yes, sir, number 3."

But before the detective could do anything, the lawyer wasn't that impressed at his speed of picking out his 'man'. "Did he even look down the line?"

William looked at the older man, not intimidated by him for a second. "I didn't need to sir, number 3 did it."

The lawyer chuckled sarcastically. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised, I mean Mrs. Grissom is your mother, right? And she is a respected CSI, who has connections around here, they could have..."

William cuts him off as he turned to him, his 'Sidle' temper was showing slightly. "And what exactly are you insinuating, Mr, Brady? My mom is as honorable as they come."

Sara placed a hand on her son's arm to calm him down before things escalated more, then she cleared her throat and asked. "Detective Wilson?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Can you turn around for me so your back is facing us, please?"

Damien did what Sara asked without asking questions, trusting what she was doing, then Sara asked. "William, describe in great detail, everything you've noticed about the detective."

With his back still towards the detective while he looked straight at the lawyer with a smile, William nodded, then without a second hesitation, he did exactly that, he started easy, what he looked like, his approximate height and weight, then went for the clothing, a blue suit jacket, white shirt with a blue tie, a black belt, blue dress pants and black dress shoes, then to finish it off, he mentioned the detective had on a silver, band watch, a pen in his breast pocket while holding another pen, which was red, in his left hand and a small notebook pad of paper for taking notes in his other one.

Before the lawyer, who looked somewhat impressed with his observation skills, spoke, Sara asked. "Now can you tell us what the suspect was wearing yesterday?"

William nodded before doing just that, before finishing after clearing his throat while looking at number 3. "And the last thing I noticed was that he was wearing a red hoodie with the words 'Los Angeles' on the front of it."

Sara mentally gasped, remembering that's what her husband had remembered too, then she looked at the lawyer, who was now speechless, and said. "Now, I don't think we need to waste anymore time here. I would suspect you'll see everything he described in your client's personal belongings." Then she looked at the detective, who had a proud smile/smirk on his face, because knowing who his mother was he wasn't that surprised of this young man's level of detail since she was pretty good at that herself, then she said with a hard tone. "Make sure that bastard gets what he deserves, no deals."

He nodded with a smile. "Yes ma'am."

And with that William and Sara left the room, then as they were walking out of the police station with confidence, William chucked. "Wow mom, I don't think I ever seen that 'CSI' side of yours before." Sara smiled before William's steps slowed down and spoke a little more softly this time. "Well, I guess there was one other time."

Sara stopped her feet and turned to her son and spoke with sympathy, knowing what day he was talking about. "I'm sorry you're still carrying that day with you."

He took a breath before replying. "It isn't as bad as when I was younger, but I still get nightmares at times."

She sighed, knowing more than anybody how that can be, which she would suspect that after what he saw yesterday, a new constant nightmare might join his dreams. She was just thankful he had someone there to comfort him when he gets them, now that she wasn't there for him during those moments.

A moment later she brings her son in her arms for a hug, which he reciprocated immediately. He may be a married man now, but his mom's hugs were always welcome, especially when they made him feel safe and loved.

After another moment, they slowly pull back before he asked after clearing his throat. "Can we see dad now?"

She nodded with a smile. "Yes, but I do have to make a quick stop at the lab, I need to take care of something."

William nodded before they continued to walk.

* * *

At the hospital

Grissom was surrounded by his girls, Bella included, until Dr. McCoy came in the room and wanted to check his wound, so they left the room, then they decided to go to the cafeteria to get some breakfast since they didn't have much to eat earlier, wanting to get to the hospital as soon as possible so they could see their father.

As Dr. McCoy was finishing up his examine then questioning him on how he felt, there was a knock on the door, so after Grissom was more decent for company, Dr. McCoy said. "Yeah, come in."

A second later the door opened, and in came Kelly, which brought a bright smile to Grissom's face. "Hi, Kelly."

She nodded with a smile, trying to keep her tears at bay, while Dr. McCoy looked at Kelly a little longer before looking at Grissom and cleared his throat. "I'll see you again in a few more hours."

"Thank you Doctor."

The younger man nodded before he turned around then stopped when he was front of Kelly, and she shared a smile with him. "Thank you."

He nodded again while running his hand down her arm, and if anybody else was watching the scene, they might be thinking it was a friend's way of comforting another friend, but Grissom wasn't just anybody, he was a trained observer, and he suspected something else was going on between them, which he was about to ask that after the doctor had left the room, but Kelly spoke softly before he could. "Can I have a hug?" Grissom smiled with a nod as he held out his arms, and Kelly not wasting anytime, walked up to him and gave him a hug before her emotions came out and she started to sob lightly.

She was pulling back while sniffling, then she shook her head. "I'm sorry."

But Grissom spoke with emotion with a small smile. "You have nothing to be sorry about, you're allowed to feel what you feel towards me and what happened." He cleared his throat and continued. "Just know that I..."

He trials off, and she nodded with a smile. "I know, me too."

He nodded before asking in concern. "Now with that said, can you tell me what is going between you and Dr. McCoy?"

Kelly immediately shook her head. "We are just friends."

He gives her a doubting look as he replied softly. "Kelly, please, you can tell me anything."

Kelly nodded, and wiped a few tears off her cheek before telling him something her mom doesn't even know yet. "As of two weeks ago, I am currently separated from my husband, I caught him cheating on me."

Grissom's heart broke for Kelly. "I'm sorry, Kelly."

She nodded while taking a breath. "And while nothing has happened between Dr. McCoy and I, we have known each other for a long time, and I can't deny that something has always been there between us, it's just timing was never on our side." She sniffled again as she finished. "And now I don't know what to do, a part of me wants to try and work out my marriage, and try to get that trust back between us, mostly because of the kids, but another part of me wants to see where this goes with Travis, I mean Dr. McCoy, so we can finally have our chance."

"It is no doubt a tough decision, but you need to do what you feel is best. Yeah, I can imagine it wouldn't be easy for your kids if their parents get a divorce, but if you're only with him because of them, it's no way to live. I don't want you to do something out of obligation, you should be with someone you really love, and someone who loves you back just as fiercely."

As Kelly nodded while wiping the remaining tears off her cheeks, there was another knock on the door, and Grissom gave her a look that asked if she was ok, and she nodded before he said. "Yeah, come in."

The door opened, and Kelly's eyes immediately lit up as she saw her 'Aunt' Amy and her mom. "Aunt Amy, mom."

They both smiled before Kelly walked up to them to give them a hug, which after she hugged her mom, Julia signed with a concerned look on her face. '_Honey, what's wrong?'_

It didn't matter how much Kelly tried to hide how she felt from her, she somehow always knew, so she signed in return. '_We'll talk later tonight.'_

_'Ok. Love you.'_

_'Love you too, mom._' She then looked at Grissom. "I'll see you later, if you don't mind?"

Grissom nodded with a smile. "Of course."

She nodded with a smile of her own, and after one more hug with Amy and Julie, Kelly walked out of the room.

When it was just the three of them, Amy didn't waste much time and walked up to him to give him a hug. "I'm glad you're ok."

"Thank you, me too."

After they pulled back, Grissom and Julia had eye contact before Grissom signed with a smile. _'It's nice to see you again, Julia.'_

While trying to hold back her tears, she nodded. _'You too, I'm glad you're ok.'_

As Grissom nodded, Amy spoke and signed with a smile._ "You know, I can't believe this is what brought the three of us back in the same room again after so many years, we shouldn't keep meeting under sad circumstances."_

Grissom nodded. "I agree."

Julia then sighed, something she hadn't told her daughter yet. _'Well, it could be a little easier, I am thinking about moving back to Los Angeles.'_

Grissom raised an eyebrow. _'Really?'_

She nodded. '_I miss my daughter, and I want to be a full time grandparent.'_

Grissom nodded in understanding. _'They are lucky to have you.'_

She smiled with pride. _'I believe I am the lucky one.'_

After another nod, Amy spoke and signed again._ "So, it's settled then, regular get-togethers? Are you two ok with that?"_

Julia nodded._ 'I am.'_

Grissom did one more nod. _'I am too.'_

* * *

At the lab

While William stayed in the vehicle, Sara walked into the lab and headed right for the director's office, and once she was there, she knocked on the door.

A second later, Carly's voice was heard. "Come in."

After years of being a CSI, then another 16 as the director of the Los Angeles Crime lab, Catherine Brown had finally called it a career. But, that didn't mean she sat around home doing nothing. Outside of being a full time grandma, she did a lot of charity work, including volunteering in a shelter for abused women/children.

And when it came to hiring a new director, everybody thought that Carly was the perfect person to take over, and while Carly still loved being a CSI, she was ready to sit more behind a desk these days, so it didn't take her long to accept.

When Sara walked in the room, Carly gave her a smile. "Hey, I'm glad he pulled through, the family and I were thinking about seeing him later tonight."

Knowing the hospital probably wouldn't take to kindly if everybody showed up at the same time, they all talked about the right time each family would be there to visit him.

Sara nodded with a smile in return. "Thank you, and that's fine. I'm sure he would love to see you guys." After Carly nodded, Sara asked. "And how are you doing?"

It took her a few months, but she was finally coming back to her normal self.

She took a breath before answering. "Just trying to take it one day at a time. Thank you for what you've done for my family while I was struggling."

Sara smiled. "Like we've said for years, your family is our family, we are in this together."

After one more nod, Carly cleared her throat and asked. "So, I'm guessing there is a very good reason why you are here, and not at the hospital?"

Once Sara explained what brought her out of the hospital in the first place, Carly understood that part, then Sara finished with. "And the reason I am here is because I wanted to request some time off so I can be there for my husband without any distractions."

"I understand, so is there anybody specific that you want to take over while you're gone?"

No hesitation, Sara nodded with another smile. "Yes, I know the perfect person."

Working with/knowing Sara for as long as she had, Carly could probably guess who she was thinking of, but to be sure, she asked. "You think she's ready?"

"No doubt about it."

"Aright, so do you want to do the honors, or should I?"

"Why don't you, I'm ready to get back to my husband."

"You got it, I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see ya."

With that Sara walked out of the office so she could leave the lab and get back to her husband.

* * *

AN: More to come soon. Thanks for reading, and please review.


	7. A night to themselves

AN: Thanks for the continued support. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7: A night to themselves

A bit after Sara and William made it back to the hospital, the family ate lunch together, and just as they were finishing up, the first set of families showed up, which was the full Brown family, not including Cassandra though since she wasn't even there for the wedding because of other commitments, but it did include Eli, Lindsey and Kyle, who were both on their lunch breaks.

Sometime during the greeting, Lindsey took Sara to the side, and spoke with a smile and bright eyes. "Thank you, Aunt Sara."

Knowing what the young woman was thanking her for, Sara nodded with a smile in return. "No problem, just do what you're trained to do."

"I promise I won't let you down."

"I know you won't."

Catherine, who had been curious on what her daughter and Sara were talking about, walked up to them to hear Lindsey's latest words. "You won't what?"

Lindsey looked at her mother a little shyly. "Mom, I'll tell you guys later."

The only person who knew about her temporary promotion was Kyle.

"Why don't you just tells us now?"

Still looking a little shyly. "Because right now it's not about me."

When Catherine looked over at Grissom, he spoke with a smile. "Hey, if you have something to share, especially if it's good, then go ahead."

Lindsey looked at Sara, and she nodded with a smile, then after looking at Kyle, who was also giving her a smile of approval, Lindsey cleared her throat and told her family. "Ok, as of today, and for a few weeks, I am the day shift supervisor at the Los Angeles crime lab."

They cheered for the young lady, and after mother and daughter had their moment, Warrick stopped in front of his stepdaughter with a smile before Lindsey smirked. "So, you think you can handle me being your boss when you're in the lab?"

While Warrick wasn't completely retired from being a CSI, he was used when they really needed that extra person, mostly because he wanted more time to spend with his grandkids, go see Eli play in his college games, visit his daughter in New York at times, have more time with Catherine, now that she had stepped down as director, and he also became involved in more charity work/helping in a boys and girls club, wanting to help kids so they have a place to go and try to get them out of gangs.

There was also a professional reason for his decision to cut his hours, knowing they'll eventually need new 'blood' on their shift, he wanted someone else to step in his spot, and Malcolm became that person. Then as hard as it was, the rest of the team felt the same as Warrick, so, with a full recommendation from Sara, Luke left the team to be the swing shift supervisor while Harry is now the night shift supervisor, meaning that after 16 years, where the day shift, for the most part, had the same team, there were new CSI's calling Sara boss, and as weird as it has been the last few years seeing other people, outside of Malcolm and Lindsey of course, around the conference table, Sara was kind of happy, in fact it actually rejuvenated her/career.

Yeah, it was nice when the team was clicking and everything was running so smooth, but one of the reasons Sara wanted to be a supervisor was so she could teach new CSI's, and with everybody on her team not needing her much as the years went by, things were starting to feel a little stale within the team, but that was no longer the case.

Warrick nodded with a smile, proud of her. "I can't wait to see you in action, I'm so proud of you, sweetie."

Lindsey smiled as she brings him in her arms. "Thank you, daddy."

After they pulled back, Lindsey walked over to her Uncle Gil, and he took her hand and spoke with a smile. "If you're anything like your mom, I have no doubt you'll be just fine, not to mention who you've been learning from."

When Grissom winked at Sara, she shyly smiled while Lindsey thanked him and gave him a hug.

Not much time after that, they left the room before the next family came in a few moments later. There was about an hours break after they left before the rest of the families came one after the other, then after dinner time, Grissom looked at his 'kids' and said. "Ok you guys, you've spent enough time here today, I'm sure you can find something else to do tonight."

All of them looked at him with worry, not wanting to leave him, and Isabella is the one to speak. "Dad..."

But he cuts her off with a smile. "I'll be fine." Then he looked at Sara while taking her hand. "I'll be in the safest hands possible." She smiled in return and squeezed his hand with a nod before Grissom looked at them again. "Go, I'll see you in the morning."

While the Grissom 'kids' were looking at one another, they knew that if there was anybody who he was safest with, it was their mother, so they looked at their father a second later before Katie asked. "If you're sure, daddy?"

Grissom removed his hand from his wife's and held out his arms. "I'm sure, now come and give me a hug before you leave."

Katie nodded, and with tears in her eyes, she walked the short distance before wrapping her arms around her father and whispered. "I love you, daddy."

He took a breath and kissed her temple then whispered. "I love you too, ladybug."

After they pulled back, Katie walked towards her mother, who was now standing close to the door, and while they were sharing their goodbyes, Grissom was saying goodbye to Isabella, Bella, then while he was embracing his son, he whispered something in his ear, and William started to shake his head. "Dad, I..."

Grissom cuts him off. "You're sisters will be fine, don't forget you have a wife now that you need to make sure you take care of too."

Not that Grissom wanted him to not be there for his sisters, but he knew how important it was for his son to share some alone time with his wife. Plus, if he knew the girls like he thought he did, they wouldn't be alone tonight.

William paused before nodding while they pulled back. "Love you, dad."

"Love you too, buddy."

After a smile, William walked towards his mother, and after they shared their hug, kiss and words of love, he walked out of the room to join his sisters and wife before they headed towards the exit of the hospital.

As the door to the room clicked shut, Sara walked up to her husband and smirked. "I'm surprised you didn't kick me out too."

He raised an eyebrow and asked with a smirk of his own. "Why, would you have listened?"

Sara shook her head and spoke before pursing her lips. "What do you think?"

He took her hand while taking a breath before smirking one more time. "More than likely not."

She chuckled with a nod. "Good answer."

A moment later he lost any sign of joy on his face or in his eyes, and Sara was about to speak, but Grissom spoke, finally showing his more vulnerable/scared side. "Besides, I didn't want you to leave."

She squeezed his hand tighter and spoke with determination. "And I'm not going anywhere, from this moment until your discharged, anybody will have to fight me tooth and nail if they want me to get out of your room."

Grissom smiled with tears in his eyes, happy to see this side of hers. "There is the woman I married. I love you."

She moved closer to him, cupped his cheek and whispered with tears in her eyes. "And I love you, so much."

She then bent down so they could share their first kiss since the ordeal happened.

* * *

After William parked his vehicle in the driveway to their parents house, him and his sisters got out, then he asked. "Are you guys sure you don't need us to stay?"

Both Katie and Isabella shook their heads, and each gave him a hug while Isabella spoke. "We'll be fine, I promise." She then smirked. "Besides, don't you have an overdue wedding night?"

William shyly smiled. "That is something I wish to not discuss with my sisters."

She smirked in return. "Well good, that's something we can agree on, because I don't want to hear it."

Katie chuckled with a nod in agreement before Isabella lost the smirk a second later and shook her head, not sure if it was ok to joke like this with her father still in the hospital, then William brings his sister in his arms for another hug to comfort her. "Hey, dad is going to be ok, you heard him. Besides, mom's there, you think she's going let anything happen to him?"

Isabella shook her head. "No way, no one will stand a chance when she's protecting him."

William nodded in agreement. "I love you, and I'll see you in morning."

"I love you too, bro."

After they released one another, Katie hugged her brother again. "Love you, William."

"Love you too, Katie Bear. I'll see you in the morning."

Katie nodded as they released their hug, and while they headed for the front door of the house, William got into the vehicle and pulled out of the driveway so he could take his wife home, which this will be the first time they'll walk through the front door to their home as husband and wife since they spent last night here to be with Isabella and Katie.

* * *

After Isabella and Katie walked through the door of the house, they got as far as turning on the living room light before looking at one another, feeling weird being here without their parents, unlike last night's feeling since they were here with William and Bella, so Isabella asked. "You want to go somewhere else?"

Katie nodded. "Yes, please."

"Ok, why don't you go pack a bag."

Katie then asked. "Where are we going?"

Isabella smiled. "You'll see."

Katie just nodded before going upstairs to pack a bag while Isabella pulled out her phone and typed a text message before hitting send.

* * *

When William and Bella made it home, William took care of Buddy, the name of his new dog, while Bella got ready for bed, but what she didn't count on was when she walked out of the bathroom in her sweatpants and t-shirt, she saw that there was candlelight in the bedroom, so she gasped while he blew out the match. "William, what's going on?"

He smiled as he walked up to her. "I believe I owe you a wedding night."

Bella smiled for a second before she shook her head. "Will, after everything that happened, we don't have to ton..."

He cuts her off with love in his eyes as he cupped her cheek. "My father was right, I have a wife now, and I need to make sure she's taken care of too."

She looked around the room before looking at the blue eyes of her husband, making her heart race at the thought of him being that now. "And I appreciate it, but only if you're sure. We can do this another night."

Hearing that made his heart fill with nothing but love and joy that he had picked this wonderful woman to spend the rest of his life with, then he ran his thumb up and down her cheek as he whispered with emotion. "I'm sure. I love you Bella, and you being there for me means more to me than you can imagine."

He paused, and she continued with tears in her eyes. "There was nowhere else I wanted to be than by your side, you, your family means everything to me, so when you hurt, I hurt. I love you too, William, so much, and I'm looking forward to every moment I get to share with you as your wife."

He took a shuddering breath. "My wife."

She cups his cheek and whispered. "My husband, almost too good to be true, huh?"

He nodded, then whispered as he moved his face closer to hers. "And right now, tonight, I just want this to be about us, sharing our love together."

Before he could kiss her however, she placed a hand on his chest and whispered. "Hold that thought, will you."

As she pulled back from his arms, he took her wrist lightly and spoke softly. "Babe, you don't need to."

She smiled. "Please, it's your wedding night too, let me do this for you."

"Ok."

She walked to the dresser, pulled out something a little more sexy before walking into the bathroom to change while William smiled while shaking his head, undoing the buttons on his shirt.

* * *

After leaving their parents house, Isabella drove them, which she was using their father's vehicle since she knew how their parents, particularly their mother, felt about her driving her motorcycle alone, so she knew they would not be very please if she brought Katie on board, towards an apartment complex, and when they got there, Katie smiled when she saw Andrew standing in the front of the building.

Once the vehicle was parked, the girls got out before walking towards Andrew, where they both hugged him once they were near him while Katie spoke. "Thank you letting us be here."

Andrew smiled as they walked into the building. "No problem, and any time, you know that."

He was happy to help the two women, outside of his sister and mom, he was closest to.

Isabella and him grew up together so they have always been close, inseparable even, more so when his family moved next door to her family. Then she went off to college, and despite him being two years older, he started to become closer to Katie, especially when he had humbly asked for her help in math. Now, he couldn't imagine his life without either of them in it, in any shape or form, and when they were hurting so was he, so he'll do whatever he could for them.

* * *

Now lying in each other's arms, William smirked as he ran a hand up and down Bella's bare arm. "Now, I owe you a honeymoon."

She chuckled before sighing as she placed her hand on his chest. "And we'll get to that soon enough. I just want to make sure everything is good here first."

He kissed the top of her head and spoke with emotion. "You're unbelievable, you know that? Thinking of others before yourself."

"And that won't ever change, like I said, you're family is my family, and honestly I've felt that for awhile now, before we even said our I do's."

He held her tight as he sighed again. "You deserve to have a better start to our lives together."

Bella ran her thumb up and down his chest. "Life is unpredictable, and yeah, it didn't start out picture perfect, but the important thing is everything turned out ok, and I wouldn't want to share life's unexpected turns with anybody else. I'm all in with you."

He moved and lifted her chin up as he spoke with emotion again. "I'm all in with you too."

She smiled as they started to share another kiss, which turned into another, then another...

* * *

Once Dr. McCoy came and went, which Sara was in the restroom when he did, and Kelly said her goodnight/goodbyes, Sara was sitting in the chair reading a book to her husband, then when she noticed he was getting tired, she closed it while saying. "I should let you get some rest."

He nodded while taking her hand and replied. "You too." Then tugged towards him lightly. "Come here, please."

After she got off the chair, she placed the book in her spot and got closer, but when she realized he wanted her in his bed, she looked at him wide-eyes. "Are you sure?"

He nodded with pleading eyes. "Please?"

She smirked, but her heart filled with nothing but love for this man, thankful she still gets to see it. "Giving me that 'special' look I see." He gives her that 'Grissom' look, she loved even more, before she took a breath and nodded. "Ok."

When she was finally in place, with her head on his chest and her hand over the place of where his heart was, they both sighed in content, feeling everything was right in the world now because they were in each other's arms again, but before Grissom could fall asleep he had to tell her something. "While you were gone earlier, I got a visit from Amy and Julia." When he didn't feel any tension at the second person he mentioned, he continued without hesitation. "And Amy suggested we spend a little more time together when there isn't a sad/tragic circumstance behind it, which Julie responded that she's moving here to be closer to her daughter and grandchildren, so it would be easier to do that, so what do you think?"

Before Sara gave him her response to that, she asked with a smirk. "Are you telling me this to see if I'll freak out because Julia will be a regular in town now?"

He chuckled, which she closed her eyes at that, also relieved she'll still get to hear/feel that, before he responded. "No, but I did want to give you a heads up."

She ran her hand up and down his gown covered chest while speaking again. "Which I appreciate it and understand where you are coming from, but you didn't need to, I'm good with it. I don't need to be that insecure anymore, or honestly ever, because you never gave me a reason to be since we've been a couple, yeah she had a part of your past, a good part I admit, but you gave me your heart and your future, so thank you for telling me, even if it was unnecessary, and if you want to spend some of your time with them, then it's ok with me."

He smiled while kissing her head. "I love you, Sara Grissom."

"And I love you Gilbert Grissom. Now get some sleep."

He started to close his eyes. "Yes, ma'am."

When she realized he was finally asleep, Sara closed her eyes while trying to keep the tears at bay, not because of what they talked about before he fell asleep, but because of the guilt she felt that lead him here. If she hadn't forgotten the extra ice for the wedding reception, none of this would have happened, at least that's how she felt about it.

* * *

AN: More to come, and another turn for the Grissom family, which won't be the last in this story. Thanks for reading, and please review.


	8. A life changing revelation

**The name should be fixed to Julia, sorry about that if anybody was confused**

AN: Thanks for the reviews, and the continued support, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8: A life changing revelation

August 17,2032

After having a family dinner for Grissom's birthday, William and Bella left the house, taking Katie with them so they could drop her off at the Hughes residence so she could spend time with Emily. And wanting her parents to relax, Isabella offered to do the dishes before she also left the house. But things didn't quite go that way for her, because while Sara and Grissom were in the living room, cuddling on the couch, they hear a glass break and their oldest daughter let out a painful scream, so they rushed into the room to see her hand on the counter while her other hand was around her stomach, and as they carefully reached her, Grissom asked in concern. "What's wrong, butterfly?"

Isabella sniffled while saying. "It hurts, something is wrong."

Sara now asked in worry. "What hurts? What's wrong?"

Isabella closed her eyes for a second while biting her lip, then she looked at her dad first, tears now streaming down her face while she told him a secret she's been holding on for almost two months. "I'm pregnant." They looked at her in shock, and she shook her head. "I'm sorry daddy, I didn't mean..."

Grissom, able to recover somewhat from hearing those words from his daughter, cuts her off softly. "Let's get you to the hospital, that's the important thing we need to be doing right now."

Isabella nodded as Grissom wrapped his arm around his daughter's waist while Sara left the room to get the vehicle keys, then once they were in the vehicle, Sara drove them as quickly and safely to hospital as she could.

When they got here there, and settled in a room, which Kelly was equally surprised at the news, Sara and Grissom were out in the hall, still in a somewhat shocked state.

Grissom took a breath as he ran his hand down his face. "A baby? Our daughter, do you even know if she's seeing anyone?"

Sara shook her head. "I'm not sure, I haven't heard of anybody new in her life."

Grissom's body grew tense as he asked in a hard tone. "Do you think something bad happened? Was she forced?"

Sara's body also grew tense as she shook her head and replying softly. "Oh god, I hope not."

They never felt so in the dark/lost when it came to one of their children's lives, so they wrap their arms around one another in comfort, then after a moment, Sara spoke softly again, putting things into perspective. "Griss, a grandchild."

Not able to help it, Grissom filled up with emotion as he whispered. "Yeah, I know, but why now? Why her?"

They also never felt so torn in their lives either, being grandparents was always a part of their dream/fantasy, but first of all, they never thought it would happen through their daughter, at least for their first grandchild, and secondly, at 18 before she truly got to live life.

Sara shook her head. "I don't know, you and I both know some times things just happens." She then became determined. "But that's our grandchild in there, a part of us, so whatever he or she needs, I want to give it to him or her." Then she started to sniffle. "I also want to be there for our daughter. I don't want her to feel she's alone in this, especially if she really is 'alone'."

Grissom nodded, also sniffling a little. "I want that too." Then his tone grew hard. "And if she is alone in this, and the little bastard who helped get her into this situation had skipped out on her and our grandchild, then he better hope he's on another continent...On second thought, that's probably not even far enough either."

Sara couldn't help but smile with pride, that was her man, the father of her children who had always protected them the best he could.

Their moment was interrupted when the door opened and Kelly walked out of the room, and as Sara was pulling back from her husband's arms, Grissom asked in concern. "How are they?"

Kelly closed the door and nodded with a smile. "Both child and mother to be are fine, just a little scare."

They both sighed in relief before Grissom spoke again with emotion. "Thank you, Kelly."

Kelly waved off the praise, then she continued. "I know it won't be easy, but try and keep as much stress off her as possible, that's the main issue here." After they nodded, she finished with another smile. "And while I know the situation isn't ideal, can I say congratulations to the grandpa and grandma?"

They chuckled, hearing it for the first time from someone else felt surreal, then they looked at one another, fully accepting this milestone, before Grissom spoke with a sigh. "Grandpa, can you believe it?"

Before Sara could respond, Kelly smirked. "How do you think I feel? I'm the doctor who heard her first cries."

They chuckled again, then Kelly cleared her throat. "I'll start the discharge papers while you go talk to her."

They thanked Kelly one more time before the other woman walked down the hall while Sara and Grissom looked at one another and gave each other a nod before walking into the room.

When Isabella looked up from her sonogram picture after hearing the door opened, there was a pause before she started to have tears in her eyes again. "Mom, dad, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disappoint..."

Grissom cuts her off as he walked up closer to her. "Ok, first off you didn't disappoint us." Isabella was about to speak, but he continued before she could. "We are going to talk about this once, but then the subject is closed, Ok? We have to keep your stress level down as much as we can." Isabella nodded, and after Grissom nodded in return, he took a breath before continuing. "True, when we envisioned our oldest daughter telling us she was pregnant for the first time, she wasn't this young or single, but this is our reality, and whatever you decide to do, we'll back you 100%"

"Really?"

Sara nodded with tears in her eyes as she moved closer to her daughter. "Of course, sweetie, you are our child, and there isn't anything we wouldn't do for you, especially when she's carrying our grandchild."

Tears still in her eyes, Isabella speaks with a chuckle. "Grandchild, it sounds so surreal, doesn't it?"

Grissom spoke after shaking his head. "You have no idea, butterfly."

Isabella looked at the picture in her hand before she looked at her dad. "You want to see a picture?"

Grissom's heart raced as he asked softly. "Can I?"

Isabella nodded while she handed him the picture, and after putting on his glasses, he gasped as he saw for the first time the next generation in the Grissom family, and while the situation wasn't ideal, he already felt so much pride and love for this little one.

While Sara was marveling at their first grandchild in the picture, Isabella looked down at her hands as she spoke again. "I'm sure you have so many questions, and I can answer some right now before you ask them." She looked at them in the eyes and continued with determination, a look she got from her mother. "I'll start with the most important one, yes, I'm keeping the baby, and while I know it won't be easy, he or she is a part of me, a part of you two, and that's something I'm not willing to give up, no matter how hard it will become." Sara and Grissom nodded, happy to hear that, while Isabella continued. "Now my education, while I have decided to take some time off so I can work more, eventually I want to transfer to UCLA." She took a breath and finished with a slight smirk, but ended her speech quite serious. "It might take me a little longer to get where I want to go, but I'll get there, I promise you." She then smiled while her heart raced as she looked at her little one in the picture. "I'll just have someone with me a little earlier than I had planned."

Seeing their daughter was determined and serious about her future, Sara spoke. "And if you need help with anything, let us know."

She looked up from the picture and gave them a shy look. "Well, now that you mentioned it, I am going to need a place to stay, at least until..."

Grissom cuts her off. "Welcome home, butterfly, for as long as you need to."

Isabella's eyes lit up with a smile. "Thank you, daddy." As Grissom nodded again, Isabella took a breath and spoke again. "Now I'm sure the next set of questions you have were going to be revolved around the father of my child." While they both nodded, she continued. "And let me get one thing out there first, I wasn't forced or tricked into anything, this was 100% consensual."

The relief flooded out of their body's in an instant while Sara whispered. "Thank god."

If their daughter ended up in this situation, they were just glad it didn't happen in the worst way possible.

Happy to relieve her parents of those dark thoughts, she continued after a sigh. "In fact, if you want to put most of the blame on someone, it should be me. I started it, and once it got started, I..."

Grissom cuts her off with a small cringe, not wanting to hear the rest of it. "Please, butterfly."

She looked at her father shyly. "Sorry, daddy."

After a moments pause, Grissom spoke again after clearing his throat. "So, who is the father?"

She took a breath before replying. "I haven't even told him yet, so I would like to keep that to myself for the time being, if you don't mind."

They nodded, respecting their daughter's decision before he spoke again. "He just better step-up, at the very least be a providing father."

Isabella nodded. "And I have no doubt that he would, he's a good man."

After Grissom gave her one more nod, he told them he'll go see how the discharge papers are going so he could give mother and daughter some time alone, and once he was out the door, Sara spoke softly. "Well, your father might not want to hear about it, but were you ok?"

Isabella nodded with tears in her eyes and a smile. "He was so sweet, loving, gentle, he even asked if I was ok." She then took a deep breath and finished. "And before you ask, yes we used protection and it was my first time, what are the freaking odds of this happening now?"

Sara felt happiness that, especially for her first time, she was with someone who seemed to care about her well-being, then she replied to her daughter's question. "Well, there is always a chance, no matter how many times it is."

"I know, and I'm sorry mom."

Sara shook her head and spoke with care. "The important thing is what happens now, which it sounds like you got a plan and nothing is stopping you from what you want to do."

Isabella nodded then asked. "And can we not tell anybody else yet?

"It's your baby, so it's your choice on when and who you want to tell first."

"Thank you."

Sara then wraps her arms around her daughter and whispers. "I love you, sweetie, and I know plans have changed for you, but know that you aren't alone in this, you have a family who loves you, no matter what."

Isabella then sniffled while hugging her mother. "I love you too, and I know."

* * *

When everything was taken care of, Grissom went to get his daughter while Sara headed out of the hospital to get the vehicle so they didn't have to walk as far.

Father and daughter had walked out of the elevator and was through the lobby when Mitchell, Grissom's ex-teaching assistant, who was moving to New York in a few days, saw them, and while the greeting was quick, basically him telling them that his favorite cousin was here having a baby, Grissom had a surprising question for his daughter once the younger man had walked away and was out of ear shot. "Just tell me it isn't him."

Isabella looked at her father in shock. "I uh, how did you..."

He cuts her off with a smile. "I've been a CSI, full and part time combined, for well over 30 years. I've been an observer of people longer than that, and both of your body language just now told me that something more happened between you two."

Not going to lie to him now, Isabella nodded. "Ok it did, but it never went that far." She sighed as she finished. "I found out the hard way that he wasn't the one. I put my trust in the wrong man."

Grissom's heart broke because her heart broke. "I'm sorry, butterfly, you deserve better than that." He then took a breath before continuing. "He has a brilliant academic mind, it's everything else about him I had questioned, I just hope he cleans that part of his life up." Isabella just nodded as she looked down, then he lifted her chin up and gave her a reassuring smile. "You are human, sometimes you can get things wrong, and while your first choice of a strong 'love' wasn't the right one, don't let that discourage you on putting your heart out there again, when you're ready of course."

She nodded with a chuckle. "Yeah, I do have a full plate as it is right now."

After Grissom nodded, they continued to walk, and he placed his arm around her shoulders and asked. "So, should I make a call and cancel my recommendation?"

Again she looked at him in shock. "Daddy?"

He looked at his daughter and spoke from the heart. "You shouldn't be surprised the lengths I would go for my children, especially when they get hurt by someone else. He hurt you, I hurt him where it hurts the most."

There was a slight pause before Isabella shook her head with a sigh. "No, I don't want you to do that. I would feel too much guilt if I'm the cause of his career/life to fall apart."

"Alright, even though that's more than he deserves for hurting my daughter." They stopped before walking out of the hospital, and he cups her cheek before saying the words he hadn't said since he found she was pregnant. "I love you, butterfly, you know that, right?"

Isabella nodded with tears in her eyes. "I do, and I love you too, daddy."

Once they pulled back, they headed out of the hospital, and even tough Isabella knew her life was going to be a lot harder now, she was still determined to get what she wanted out of it and very thankful that her parents will be behind her every step of the way of her new unexpected direction.

* * *

AN: More to come. Thanks for reading, and please review.


	9. Andrew?

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9: Andrew?

August 24, 2032

Andrew was cooking dinner when there was a knock on the door, so he walked up to it and opened it while smiling. "Hey."

Isabella smiled in return, then right as she stepped in the apartment, her stomach started to churn, so she rushed towards his bathroom, slamming the door behind her, while he looked a little shocked on what just happened.

A few moments later, she came out of the bathroom, walked back into the doorway of the kitchen and asked. "What are you cooking?"

"Vegetarian burgers."

While Isabella classified herself as a vegetarian, like her mother, she wasn't a full blown one like her, she's been known to eat a few meat meals like her father and siblings, although they have been also known to eat a few vegetarian meals from time to time themselves. And even though Andrew was more of meat eater himself, he wasn't a stranger on trying different types of foods.

When he saw that look on her face, he said in surprise. "Why, what's wrong? When do you not like vegetarian burgers?" He then smirked a second later. "What are you, pregnant?"

When he noticed she looked a little more tense and looked down, he gasped as he turned off the stove. "Holy..." He walked up to her, took her hand before walking them towards the couch and sat them down before he asked softly. "It's true?"

Not able to hide this from him, and frankly didn't want to anymore, she nodded. "Yeah."

"Your parents know?"

"Yeah, I had a little scare last week." When he looked concerned, she reassured him. "We are both ok."

He sighed in relief, then he smiled. "A baby? Wow, how are you feeling about it?"

She took a breath then smirked. "Well, besides spending more time in the bathroom than I like from being sick, ok I guess."

"And your parents?"

"I think they are still in shock. This isn't the ideal situation they wanted for their daughter." Andrew nodded in understanding while Isabella continued with tears in her eyes, overwhelmed by her parents support. "But they did say I could move back home, they want to help me out."

There was a short pause before Andrew spoke again. "What if you had a different living option?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if you lived here with me."

Isabella looked at him wide-eyed with a gasp. "Andrew, I can't..."

He cuts her off. "Why not? There is an extra bedroom, I have plenty of space..."

She cuts him off. "I don't even have a job, I can't pay rent right now, and I won't let you..."

He cuts her off one more time. "Then you can pay me back until you do."

When his grandparents died, they left all their grandkids (Emily included) money, some even went to the Grissom family and the other extended family members who were close to their families, and while Andrew couldn't get into until he turned 21, his parents did allow him to take some of it out for an apartment and to keep him afloat until he found a good part time job while he was going to school.

She sniffled while shaking her head. "Why would you do this?"

He smiled as he placed his hand on hers. "Because you're my best friend, and there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you, you know that, right?"

"I do know that, but this too much, a baby will cry all hours of the night, you won't be able to host parties like you've wanted to, which was one of the reasons why you chose to go with an apartment rather than staying in the dorms, you..."

He cuts her off again. "I don't care about any of that, I want to be there for you and that little one, I want to help anyway that I can."

There was a slight pause before she asked. "Are you sure?"

He nodded with a smile. "I am."

She took a breath. "Ok, but you're coming with me to tell them."

He looked at her wide-eyed. "Me?"

She chuckled with a nod. "It was your idea. Now you got to convince this little one's grandparents that their grandchild will be in a good environment."

He shook his head with a smirk. "Uh, maybe I changed my mind."

Isabella chuckled again. "Oh come on, they aren't that bad."

"Are you kidding me? If I hadn't known you my whole life I probably still be shaking while knocking on the door to ask if I could hang out with you. They can be very intimidating."

Very sincerely, she replied. "Only when they truly want to be. They are just fiercely protective of their family, the people they love." As he nodded, she stood up and continued. "Well, come one."

"What? Right now?"

She shrugged like it was no big deal. "Why not? Why wait to do something when you can do it now."

He took a breath and nodded as he stood up. "I guess you have a point there."

After taking care of the food items in the kitchen, they walked out of his apartment, then when they got down to the parking lot and they stopped next to the Grissom's minivan, he looked a little shocked. "No bike?"

She placed her hand on her stomach while replying. "I have precious cargo with me now, so no bike for me. Besides, do you honestly think my parents would let me get on one now?"

He chuckled as they got in, then he spoke while shaking his head. "Considering they weren't thrilled when you got on one yourself in the first place, that would probably be a triple no while hiding your keys."

She chuckled with a nod. "No doubt about it."

She started the vehicle before taking them towards her parent's place.

* * *

When they made it to the Grissom household, which Sara and Grissom were currently the only ones there since Katie went out with a few friends, it was a group effort cooking dinner, and this happens sometimes, especially since the kids had gotten older, but usually Grissom liked to use the kitchen himself.

Once everything was made, they sat down to eat, and about halfway through the meal, Isabella looked at Andrew and cleared her throat, so he nodded before setting his fork on his plate and speaking. "Mr & Mrs. Grissom."

Before Andrew could continue, Grissom spoke with a smirk. "Oh no, this is something serious."

Andrew smiled nervously as he asked. "Why do you say that?"

"Usually it's aunt & uncle, it's been a long time since you, or any of the extended 'kid' family members ever addressed us as Mr. & Mrs."

Grissom's wish of becoming 'Uncle Gil' again came true, now the next generation, while their weren't many, at least ones who could talk yet, has continued the tradition.

Andrew nodded after a short pause before continuing. "I guess in a way it is." He cleared his throat before speaking again. "I want to help Isabella out. I know that she's pregnant."

Both Sara and Grissom looked at the two of them in shock before Sara asked. "You do?"

Although, if they really thought about it, they really shouldn't have, considering how close they've always been, so it was very believable that he would be one of the first people she would have told.

Isabella was giving them a shy look as Andrew nodded with confidence. "I do, and I want to provide your daughter and grandchild with a roof over their heads."

Before any one in the kitchen could speak, they weren't expecting another voice outside if it.

In the doorway, they hear a gasp before Katie's voice, which was in a very shocked tone. "You're pregnant!? And you're the father!?"

Then she ran out of the room, and headed outside, while Andrew stood up quickly and shook his head as Sara and Grissom looked more shocked than after his request. "Whoa, I swear I'm not the father, that's not what this is about."  
He then looked at Isabella and asked, pleading even. "Tell them please, so they can stop looking at me like they want to bury me alive in a hidden location?"

When her parents looked at her, now with a very curious look on their faces, Isabella shook her head with a smile. "No, Andrew is not the father." Andrew and Isabella looked at one another and she continued with the smile still on her face. "We've only been best friends, we've never crossed that line, any line for that matter."

Andrew nodded with a smile before looking at the Grissoms and clearing his throat. "Now, if you'll excuse me for a second." He then rushed out of the room and headed outside, while the rest of them looked around the table, once again in shock on what his action meant.

Once Andrew stopped in front of the swing set the Grissom family still had up for the younger generation when they came over, he spoke towards Katie as she was looking away from him. "Katie, I swear to you I am not the father of Isabella's baby. Nothing like that has ever happened between us." He paused for a second before finishing with sincerity, finally telling her how he truly felt about her. "Besides, do you think if I ever went there with her I could have a chance with you? Do you honestly think I would risk that?"

Katie looked into his eyes briefly before shaking her head. "I don't think so, but then why did you offer her a place to live?"

He ran his hand through his hair and spoke his truth. "Because she's my best friend, and I want to help her out. But Katie, I swear that's all..."

Katie stood up from the swing set and shook her head again. "I'm sorry, I can't do this right now. I need some time/space." She then looked at him and finished softly. "And I think you need some time to think who you really want to be with."

Before Andrew could say anything else, Katie had rushed past him and headed inside the house and up to her room.

He sighed when he could no longer see her, and just as he was about to sit down in the swing she had just gotten up from, he hears Grissom's voice behind him. "Katie, huh?"

Andrew stood up straight, turned around and replied with his eyes wide. "Nothing has happened with her, sir. I just, I..."

Grissom cuts him off. "I believe you. Now why don't you take a breath before you pass out." He nodded before doing just that while Grissom continued. "But, it seems you got yourself in a situation here. You want to help one sister out while date the other one."

He sighed again, feeling a little frustrated now since he thought he was doing a good thing. "What is so wrong with me wanting to help my best friend?"

"Nothing, in fact I respect you more for wanting to help her when you're not even the father, but what I'm curious and most concerned about is this really a best friend act? Or is there something more behind it?" Grissom walked up closer to him and continued, more in a serious tone. "I see how much both of my daughters look up to you, and while I see how much you care about the both of them, I'm not going to stand by and watch you play with their hearts. I think you need to spend some time to think things through."

Andrew nodded in understanding before speaking softly. "So, you're saying no to everything?"

"Living with you is ultimately up to Isabella, I trust her to make a decision that is best for her and her child, and frankly having you an official member of the family isn't that bad of an idea, one I wouldn't be opposed to (Andrew smiled warmly at that), but not at the expense of one of my daughters getting hurt."

"I understand sir, I would never intentionally hurt either of them, your daughters are two of the most special women I've ever met."

Grissom nodded with a proud smile. "I know that, they get that from their mother." Andrew smiled with a nod, seeing why he would stay that, then Grissom spoke again after clearing his throat. "Now, why don't you let the sisters speak while you go visit your parents, I'm sure they would like that."

After another nod, Andrew turned around, and as he started walking towards the part of the fence that had a gate, something they put in when him and his parents moved next door so it was quicker to go to each other's houses, Grissom spoke again. "And Andrew?" The young man turned to look at him again while the older man continued sincerely. "Thank you for being that best friend that both of my daughters can count on. I just hope it continues, because unofficially or officially, you are a part of this family, and I don't want that to change."

Andrew smiled wider. "Me neither, Uncle Gil."

Grissom smiled a little wider in return before Andrew continued on his way, so he could visit with his parents.

* * *

Later that evening

When Andrew made it back to the Grissom household, him and Isabella left the house so she could take him back to his apartment, and when she pulled close to the entrance of the complex building, she looked over at Andrew and asked with shock. "My sister, really?"

He chuckled with a nod. "Sometime between the tutoring lessons and really hanging out without the rest of the family/friends around, I don't know, something started happening. I wasn't seeing her as my best friend's sister anymore, or even just a friend of the family. She was starting to become something more to me."

She could see how serious he was, so she nodded before she sighed. "She told me she was starting to feel the same way towards you, but she wanted you to think things through."

Andrew nodded with a sigh before looking at her. "And maybe she's right." Isabella looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he continued with a smile. "I mean, not only did your sister say it, but your father as well." He then smirked. "And when are they ever wrong?"

Isabella chuckled while shaking her head. "There aren't many things they get wrong." Then she gets a little more serious. "But maybe they're wrong about this, because all we are is best friends, right? I mean that's all we've ever been, all we'll ever be."

"But how do we know that for sure, we've never explored it."

"Andrew..."

He cuts her off. "Listen, I think the only way I'll ever get a shot at being with your sister is if we can say definitively that nothing more than friendship is between us, and if it means going to a place we've never been to see if that's true and to wipe away any doubt out of her head, then I want to do it."

"I understand what you're saying." Then she spoke softly. "I just don't want to lose you, especially now, our friendship is everything to me."

He shook his head with a smile. "It's everything to me too, and you won't, as long as we are being completely honest with each other."

There was a small pause before she nodded with a smile in return. "Ok, say that we do 'explore' this, and there is something more between us?"

He took a breath before replying. "We'll cross that bridge if/when we have to."

Isabella nodded again, she would do anything for her sister, even something she never thought she would do.  
"Alright, I'm in, so what are we doing to test this?"

It didn't take Andrew long to figure it out. "How abut something classic, a dinner and a movie at my place?"

"Ok, just let me know when."

"Alright." As he unbuckled his seat belt, continued. "I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, and Andrew?" He looked at her before she continued. "Thank you for not asking."

Knowing what she was talking about, he nodded with a smile. "You'll tell me who when you're ready." He sighed as he finished. "Whoever he is just better be there for you when it really matters."

Isabella just nodded before they shared their goodnights and Andrew got out of the vehicle so he could get to his apartment.

* * *

As Sara and Grissom were getting under the covers in their bed, Sara asked. "So, what do you think about Isabella and our grandchild living with Andrew?"

He sighed. "Well, like I told Andrew, it is ultimately her choice, and while I do trust they'll be responsible, I hope they are deciding this under the right circumstance. I want our daughter and her little one to be in a stable/safe environment."

She nodded in agreement with tears in her eyes. "Oh, me too."

When Grissom saw the tears, he looked concerned as he turned and cupped her cheek. "Honey, What's wrong?"

She shook her head with a sniffle, not able to stop how she's feeling. "I'm just feeling a little emotional right now. Our babies are growing up with grown up problems, and I just want them all to be ok, Andrew included."

Grissom nodded with a smile as he wiped her tears away. "I know, and I have faith that it eventual will be, they'll figure it out, and if they need us they know where to find us." He continued while wiping the remaining tears off her cheeks. "You know the rainbow doesn't usually appear until after the storm is done."

Sara nodded with a soft smile. "Yeah, I know."

After a pause, he gave a more wider smile. "You ok now?"

She took a breath with a nod. "Eventually, when I know my babies will be ok."

Grissom nodded in understanding, feeling the same way, before he leaned down and kissed her softly on the forehead, then when he pulled back and they looked into each other's eyes, that special spark that they share between one another, that more often times than not turns into something more in an instant, ignited, and with it being months since their last time, with Grissom needing to get back to full health and still in shock mood about their daughter, it happened before their lips even touched.

However, before things got too passionate, he pulled back and shook his head. "I'm sorry, honey, but..."

She cuts him off, both knowing that they never needed to explain why they weren't in that particular mood. "It's ok."

He gave her a smile with a nod, and after kissing her on the forehead again, he laid down on his side and held out his arms, wanting to cuddle with her.

She smiled softly with a nod before she turned her body so her back would be against his chest, and once she was settled, he kissed her head and whispered. "I love you."

She took a breath and whispered in return. "I love you too."

While he eventually fell asleep, Sara couldn't seem to settle her thoughts enough to fall asleep herself, because for the first time in her marriage with Grissom, she was beginning to feel that something wasn't right between them.

Yeah, they still had their cuddle times, which she was never opposed to, and their kissing never lacked the powerful feeling it has always been. But, when it came to going beyond that, he had been stopping things.

Now in the beginning she understood why things were lacking, he needed to get his health back to 100%, but now that he has it, her insecure feelings when it came to them as a couple, which she hadn't had them in years, were starting to come back, stronger than ever before.

She mentally shook her head again and did a small sigh, not needing this on top of everything else that was going on in this family, including the guilt she still feels, causing his arm to tighten a little around her waist, feeling like he needed to protect her, even in his sleep, making her smile with tears in her eyes.

Whatever was going on with him, she hopes they could fix it.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading, and please review. Also, things are about to take a few painful turns for the family, so be prepared.

(Which I'm sorry about the timing of it all, when I know you all could use happy things to read. Also, try and stay safe out there)


	10. For better or worse

AN: Thanks for the continued support. Here is the next chapter. Warning: A possible trigger moment.

* * *

Chapter 10: For better or worse

September 15, 2032

After helping his wife in his vehicle, Bella spoke softly. "I forgot my sweater."

William nodded. "I'll go get it."

She nodded while closing her eyes as she moved the back of head against the head rest to her seat, and after kissing her temple softly, William closed the door and headed back towards the entrance of the clinic, seeing the last place his wife left her sweater, so he walked towards the empty chair and grabbed it, then he turned around, and after taking a few steps towards the door, Isabella walked in and the siblings looked at one another in shock before asking at the same time.

"What are you doing here?"

Isabella saw the sweater he was holding, and realized it wasn't his, so she asked in concern. "William?"

He cleared his throat, trying to keep the emotion out and shook his head. "I have to go. But you're ok, right?"

William was the last person in her immediate family that she hadn't told about the pregnancy, and she really did want to tell him sooner rather than later, but now didn't seem like the best place, so she just nodded with a smile with a little fib, since technically it was a check up, it just wasn't all hers. "Yeah, just the normal check-up."

Wanting to get back to his wife, he took that answer at face value, then said. "I'll see you and the family tomorrow."

She nodded. "Yeah, give Bella my love."

"I will, love you."

"Love you too."

After one more smile, William walked out of the clinic, and after getting in the vehicle while handing her the sweater, he spoke. "I saw Isabella." When she looked at him with wide-eyes, he shook his head and took her hand while continuing softly. "I didn't tell her."

She sighed while asking in concern for her sister-in law. "Is she ok?"

"She said it was a normal check-up."

As he started the vehicle, she asked while looking towards the clinic entrance when something caught her eye. "Does she normally invite your parents and sister to go with her on a normal check-up?" When William looked where his wife was, his eyes were wide with so many thoughts running through his head, and Bella knowing William like she did, asked. "You want to go see/ask what's going on?"

William admittedly was torn, but then knowing his family, particularly his parents well enough, he knew they'll start asking question on why he was there, so he shook his head with a sigh. "No, they'll start asking questions I'm not ready to answer."

Bella started to sniffle as she whispered with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

He immediately turned to his wife and took her hand softly in his and replied with emotion. "Honey, this isn't your fault, as tragic as this is, it happens. And I don't blame you for a second, I love you and we are going to get through this together, ok?"

She nodded as she replied softly. "I love you too."

He gave her a small smile and kissed her forehead while closing his eyes, and after a moment, he pulled back so he could take them home.

* * *

Next Day

About 2 hours before they were to celebrate Sara's birthday at the house, Sara gets a phone call. "Hey, baby."

William took a breath before speaking. "Hey, mom. I'm not feeling very well, so we won't be able to make it today."

Sara looked concerned as Grissom and Isabella walked into the kitchen. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just a little bug."

"Ok, we'll miss you guys today."

"And we'll miss you guys. Love you."

"Love you too."

As they hung up, Grissom asked, concerned. "Is everything ok?"

Sara sighed as she replied while putting her phone in her pocket. "William said he's not feeling well, so they aren't coming today."

Before Grissom could speak, Isabella did. "Are you sure he said he wasn't the one feeling well?"

Both parents looked at their daughter before Sara asked. "Why do you question that?"

She took a second before telling them. "Because I saw him at the clinic yesterday before you guys showed up. He was holding Bella's sweater, and I don't think the reason they were there was for a happy one, there was something in eyes that felt very off, they weren't his usual happy and bright."

Everybody's thoughts went to the same conclusion, and Sara and Grissom looked at one another before Sara asked with a gasp. "You don't think?"

Grissom shook his head. "I hope not, but..."

He trials off and she nodded before asking. "What do we do? I can't just sit here and enjoy a party when I know my babies are hurting."

"I know, me neither."

Isabella then spoke. "Why don't you guys go, I'll call everybody and cancel."

Sara walked up to her daughter and asked. "Are you sure?"

She nodded, feeling sad for her brother and sister-in law. "Yeah, they need you guys. Whether they think they don't, or want to try and get through it themselves. Believe me, I know how I would feel."

They nodded before she brings her in her arms. "Thank you, honey. I love you."

"I love you too, give them both my love."

"I will."

She kissed her daughter's head before walking out of the room, then after Grissom said his love yous he also walked out, both of them left the house to go comfort their son.

* * *

William was cuddling with his wife on their bed, while buddy was laying at the end of it, when they hear a knock on the front door, and William asked softly. "How much do you want to bet it's my parents?"

She smiled softly. "You think?"

He chuckled as he moved to get off the bed after she moved her head off of his chest. "No doubt, Isabella probably told them she saw me, then they'll put two and two together. I'll see if I can convince them to go back home."

As he walked towards the bedroom door, she asked softly. "Can they stay?"

He looked at her with worry. "Are you sure?"

She sniffled, needing that parent comfort right now. "Yes, please."

He nodded with a smile. "OK."

"Thank you."

With love in his eyes, he replied softly. "Anything for you, you know that."

She gave him one more small smile before he walked out of the room, and when he reached the front door, he took a breath before opening it, but one look from his parents, he couldn't hide the pain he was feeling, so he started to sniffle and Sara took a step forward first and gave him a hug while giving him as much comfort as she could.

When they pulled back, she asked. "Can I see her?"

He nodded while his sniffing continued. "Yeah, she would really like that."

She kissed his cheek before she whispered. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too, mom."

After one more hug, she headed down the hall to be with her daughter-in law.

When it was just the two men, Grissom wrapped his arms around his son and spoke with emotion. "I love you, son."

"I love you too, dad."

* * *

(A few hours later)

Since the party was cancelled at the Grissom residence, Katie was over at the Bolden residence with Emily, who also had B.J. and his family, plus Courtney and her family over too, which that's who Andrew saw when he walked into his parents house.

After doing his greeting, even holding his niece and nephew, Derek and Lily, who were both as healthy as could be, despite their rough start into the world, he had eye contact with Katie, then once she nodded, they both made their excuses and headed outside on the deck.

Once they were out there and he closed the door, he spoke with concern. "I hope your brother is ok."

Katie nodded. "Me too, they haven't told me anything." She then sighed. "And I wish they would stop treating my like I'm a baby. I'm in my second year of college and I'm going to be a CSI for goodness-sake, I think I can..."

He cuts her off with a smile, happy she finally decided her career choice. "A CSI, really?"

She nodded with a proud look. "Yeah, I haven't told them yet, but the more I think about it, the more I want to go down that route. I know it won't be easy, but I feel that's where my true calling is."

He smiled with pride. "And I have no doubt you'll be great at it."

She smiled shyly as she replied. "Thank you."

After a moments pause, while they were looking at one another, feeling the air shift between them, they both said each other's name at the same time.

"Katie."

"Andrew."

They chuckled before Andrew spoke first this time. "Can I say something first?" After Katie nodded, he continued. "About a week ago, I had dinner with your sister, just her and I, no other family or friends around."

Getting what that meant, Katie nodded and replied softly. "Oh."

Then he continued with a chuckle. "And it was like it's always been between us, just two friends hanging out. We tired to make it romantic with candlelight, even leaned forward to kiss, but all we did was laugh about how ridiculous it was we were even doing this. So, I think it's safe to say that nothing will ever be more than friendship between her and I." He then gets a little more serious as he walked up to her. "Especially, when there is only one Grissom woman I want to kiss, the one I thought about when that moment came up."

Katie smiled shyly at first, then she spoke after clearing her throat. "And I appreciate you doing that, seeing how deep you really feel about her, but I have also been thinking about some things."

"Ok, care to share them?"

She nodded, then replied with tears in her eyes. "I maybe only 15 years old, but I can safely say that for the first time, I've never felt this way towards anybody else before. I can see us sharing something special, magical even, something I know I can have for the rest of my life."

With his heart racing, Andrew asked softly. "Why am I sensing a 'but' here?"

She sniffled before continuing. "But, like I established, I'm only 15 years old, and maybe if we were the same age things could be different."

"Katie..."

She cuts him off. "Two years may not seem much 5 years from now, but right now it feels like it's the grand canyon, and I'm just not ready for us." She shook her head as she continued. "I can't give you what you need right now, and I don't expect you to wait for me until I can. It's not fair to you."

He shook his head and cupped her cheek, trying to fight the emotions himself. "Screw fairness, I don't want to let you go."

"And you won't have to, we just won't be in that way."

He sniffled as he ran his thumb up and down her cheek. "How can I hang out with you now and not think about what could be, how amazing we could be? Or watch you fall in love with someone else who won't deserve you."

She sniffled. "Which by then you'll be with a woman who I'll think the same about."

"Then we don't have to do this, I'll wait for you, no matter how long it takes."

"I know you'd never push me or make me feel pressured, but I'll feel that from myself, and I can't live like that, we'd both end up being miserable, so the only way I see it, is we have to end things now before they being." She couldn't help but smirk. "Deep down you know I'm right, you just don't want to admit it."

He chuckled while shaking his head before looking deep in her eyes. "I told your father you are an amazing woman, and I still feel that way. I want you to be happy, and do everything you ever wanted to do or see in your life, and know no matter what, I have your back, always."

"And I'll always have yours. I want you to be happy too."

Not able to be this close to him, feeling her heart breaking in a way she's never felt before, she moved away from him, but before she got too far, he took her hand lightly and whispered. "Katie?" When she turned to look at him, he asked. "Can I kiss you, and I mean, really kiss you?"

Not able to deny him that one request, she nodded. "Ok."

He stepped up towards her, cupped her cheek again, then after a long look into her blue eyes, he leaned down slightly and pressed his lips against hers, and when she responded, a life they could have had flashed before their eyes as they poured everything they could in their first kiss together.

They pulled back moments later, and he placed his forehead against hers before closing his eyes and taking a breath, whispering softly a second later. "I'll always love you, never forget that." He then pulls back and walks inside the house before she could even respond.

While she was standing there alone, she placed her hand up to her tingling lips, savoring not only what was her first, true kiss ever, but her first kiss with the boy she didn't expect to fall in love with, and whispered. "I'll always love you too."

After Andrew had walked out of the house a few moments after walking in from the back, which he was sure he left his family in a worried state, he looked next door to the Grissom residence, but when he saw that there was a familiar truck in the driveway next to the minivan Isabella was driving, he shook his head with a smile, knew his deepest suspicion was correct, and started walking towards his vehicle.

But before he got there, Courtney and B.J. had walked out of the house and was walking towards him, and Courtney asked. "Hey, you mind if we tag along for a bit?"

Andrew shook his head at his two older siblings. "Guys, I'm ok."

B.J. shook his head as he wrapped his arm around his younger half-brother. "The hell you are."

Courtney looked at her younger brother too and said with sympathy. "Katie, huh?"

He looked at her with wide-eyes. "How did you..."

They both chuckled, cutting him off before B.J. spoke. "Honestly, we all thought it was Isabella for awhile, but..."

Courtney finished for him. "Considering who you were just with, we put two and two together. I'm sorry little man."

He took a breath and said. "just isn't our time."

B.J. sighed for his youngest brother. "We all have been there, man."

Courtney nodded with a smile. "Yeah, even mom and dad, look how long it took them and how that turned out?"

A question was on the tip of his tongue, but instead of asking, he gave his siblings a little smile. "Thanks guys, I see what you are trying to do."

B.J. chuckled. "And we aren't done, so where are we going?"

Andrew chuckled while shaking his head again. "Really, guys, you should be with your own family right now."

Before B.J could speak, Courtney cupped her brother's cheek and replied with emotion. "I don't care if we are married or have kids of our own, you are still our family, you are still our brother, and right now you could use some sibling time, so if you're leaving, we are leaving with you."

B.J. nodded with a smile. "I'll even get Martin on the phone, so let's get out of here."

The younger brother smirked. "I'm not getting rid of you, am I?"

B.J. smirked. "Nope, you're stuck with us, at least for a few hours."

Finally Andrew nodded. "Ok, let's get out of here."

The older siblings cheered while getting in the vehicle while Andrew smiled and got into the driver's side, proud to have the siblings he did.

* * *

(William and Bella's residence)

While Sara was still in the bedroom comforting Bella, William and Grissom were sitting out on the back deck, and it had been quiet for several minutes, then wanting to focus on something other than his own pain right now, no matter how short it was, William looked at his father and asked softly, remembering what he saw yesterday. "Dad, is Isabella ok?"

Wanting to respect his daughter's decision on telling her brother when she was ready, but also didn't want to worry his son, especially after what he's going through himself, Grissom did nod with a smile. "Yes, she's fine."

Trying to get a read in his father's eyes to see if that was really the truth, but ended up failing if it was or not, which was nothing new since his father could be really good at hiding his emotions if he truly wanted to.

He then took a breath and asked again. "Honestly?"

Grissom nodded with another smile. "Yes son, she is, trust me. It's one less thing you have to worry about right now."

Even though he believed his father, he could still feel in his gut that something was going on with his sister, but since it was clear that whatever was going on with her, he wasn't going to get any information from his dad, which was more than likely the same with his mother, so it looks like he'll have to go to the source himself to find out.

He took another breath and shook his head as he looked down while he turned his wedding ring around his finger, his pain coming back to him in an instant, then a second later, Grissom spoke again softly. "I'm so sorry son, I know how you are feeling right now."

William shook his head as he stood up from his chair and started walking to the railing of the deck. "No offense dad, but I don't believe that you actually know how I feel. Until you lost a child yourself, which I hope to god you never had, you'll never completely understand what I'm going through right now." When silence washed over them, he closed his eyes and cringed at how he talked to his father before he turned around and looked at him, and shook his head. "Dad, I'm sor..."

But Grissom cuts him off, knowing that was his pain talking, and was actually glad he wasn't bottling it up inside. "It's ok son."

Then a sadness went though his father's eyes, a type of sadness William has never seen before from him, before he looked down at the deck, making William gasp, a little afraid on what that look could possible mean. "Dad? Did you and mom ever?"

Grissom shook his head 'no' before he took a breath, lifted his head up and told his son something he never thought he would tell any of his children. "Years ago, before I met your mother. I could have been a father."

William looked at shocked at first then asked softly. "What do you mean by that?"

He cleared his throat before finishing. "I got to the hospital and found out she wasn't mine. But from the time leaving your grandma's house to stepping into the hospital, I did have 'that' feeling, of course mixed in with a lot of other feelings at the time."

William knew exactly what main feeling he was referring to, then asked, now curious. "Did she cheat on..."

Grissom cuts him off while shaking his head again. "No, her mother and I had already broken up, but the timing was close enough to have questions."

William nodded, then not able to resist putting the 'puzzle' together, his mind started working it over in his head, once again monumentally pushing his own pain aside, which he was thankful for, then a few minutes later, things started to come together, and the timing was just too perfect to be merely a coincidence, so his eyes got wide as he gasped. "Kelly?" Not surprised that his son guessed it, in a timely matter he might add, Grissom just nodded, causing William to take a breath and shake his head with a slight smile. "Wow, I don't think I'll ever look at her the same again, she could have been my... our older sister." After a moment of processing this news, he asked. "And mom?"

Grissom smiled, amazed at how his wife learned to accept Kelly like she has. "She was undoubtedly shocked and struggled with it at first, but eventually she learned to be ok with it."

William nodded again, seeing how his mother was with Kelly now, then sadness came through him again, realizing that while in one way it wasn't the same as what he's going through, the end result was, his father still felt like he lost someone, so softly, he whispered. "I'm sorry."

Grissom took a breath and nodded. "It's ok, it just wasn't meant to be, but I still care about her greatly."

William nodded one more time before he turned around and started to sniffle before sobbing, his emotions overwhelming him once again, feeling like he was on roller coaster of emotions he didn't know how to control. "I want my baby back, dad."

Grissom stood up from his chair and walked up to his son, then placed his hand on his shoulder, turned him so was face to face with him before bringing him in his arms, letting his son release everything he was feeling while he was sniffling himself.

When he started to calm down, they pull back and Grissom cups his cheek, much like he did when he was a little boy, and wiped his tears away, causing William to smile a little. "Thank you, dad."

Feeling up with emotion, Grissom whispered. "Anytime, buddy."

William sniffled, and while they were in another embrace, their moment was interrupted when they heard Bella's soft voice. "You mind if get in on that?"

The Grissom men pulled back slightly, but still had one arm wrapped around one another before Grissom gave his daughter in-law a smile. "Not at all."

Bella smiled as she walked up to her husband and father in-law, and once she was in Grissom's embrace while her husband had his arm wrapped around her waist, Grissom kissed the top of her head while William kissed her temple before they were both speaking words of comfort.

Standing in the doorway between the deck and the dinning room, Sara was watching the scene as she wiped her tears away, sadden for what the family has lost, and hoping that this tragedy will only strengthen the bond his son has with his wife, rather than tear them apart, because that's the last thing they needed.

* * *

AN: More to come, and things will get happier, I promise. Thanks for reading, and please review.


	11. Let the healing begin

AN: Thanks for the continued support, even through the rough times & chapters, here is the next chapter, and a good turning point.

Warning; Implied/Suggestive adult behavior

* * *

Chapter 11: Let the healing begin

One Week later

(William and Bella residence)

After hearing a knock on the door, making Buddy bark, Bella started petting him to calm him down as she shared a look with William, and he asked. "You ready?"

Bella nodded after taking a breath. "Yeah."

He nodded in return before he stood up and headed for the door, and once he got there, he opened it to see his sisters there, and after a small smile, Katie stepped forward first and gave him a hug, and after taking a breath, he wrapped his arms around her in return while sharing a look with Isabella.

Wanting to tell his siblings about what happened rather than let his parents do it, they invited them over for dinner and a possible sleepover, if it was something they wanted to do, and even though he knew his parents didn't tell them anything, he could tell that Isabella, with the way she was looking at him right now, already knew, not that he was surprised.

After Katie and William pulled apart, she walked into the house to give Bella a hug as Isabella stepped up to her brother and they shared a hug, while both of them tried to keep their emotions together.

Once they pulled back, Isabella stepped inside the house while William closed the door.

When it clicked shut, he turned around to look at his wife and sisters, and after taking a breath, William spoke softly. "I guess you're wounding why we invited you here this evening?"

Katie, who was in Isabella's arms, asked softly. "Normally I wouldn't question it, but I have a really bad feeling it's not for the best of reasons."

She felt her parents hiding something all week, and when she saw Isabella, she got the same vibe from her as well.

William walked towards the coffee table and sat down, tears already showing up in his eyes, making Katie more worried than she already was. Then after he felt Isabella's hand on her shoulder, he placed his hand on top of it before taking another breath and replying. "It's not, but we don't want to hide it from you."

Katie moved forward, took her brother's hand and whispered. "Whatever it is, we are here for you."

He sniffled with a nod. "I know."

After a moments pause, William finally told his sisters what had happened.

* * *

(Grissom residence)

Cuddled on the couch with a movie on the TV, which they weren't really paying attention to with their thoughts and emotions all over the place, then he cleared his throat and asked softly. "What do you want for dinner?"

She sighed as she shook her head. "I'm not that hungry."

He ran a hand up and down her arm as he answered. "I know, honey. I'm not really either, but we should at least eat something."

She nodded. "Ok, how about something easy, grilled cheese sandwiches?"

He kissed the top of her head. "Alright, coming right up."

She moved from his embrace so he could get up and head towards the kitchen so he could start dinner.

* * *

(Later that evening)

(William and Bella residence)

When everybody was calm enough to eat dinner, they also made something simple before they settled in the living room to watch a few family themed/good feel movies, needing something to make them feel a little joy at the moment.

Once it was time to get ready for bed, which Katie asked if she could sleep with Bella, and they accepted it, while Isabella took their father's childhood room and William was out on the couch, Buddy keeping him company.

At one point during the night both William and Isabella ended up in the kitchen, and they smiled shyly as he asked. "Couldn't sleep?" She shook her head, then he took a breath and said. "Actually, that's kind of a good thing right now, it will give me a chance to ask what is going on with you, and Katie for that matter."

Isabella asked with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

He sighed as he sat down at the round kitchen table. "Please Isabella, you don't think I see Katie a little sadder than usual? And it's more than what I shared with her earlier, something is up with her."

She nodded as she sat down across from her brother while he lifted up his water bottle to have a drink. "It turns out while we weren't looking, Andrew and her started to have feelings for one another, very strong ones at that." William spat out his water the minute he heard that and looked at her wide-eyed, causing Isabella to chuckle a little, her first real chuckle in about a week. "Yeah, I felt like that too." Then she took a breath, telling him why she wasn't happy. "But, she ended things before it could start, she's not ready for them to be a couple."

After processing that shocking news, he nodded in understanding on where her youngest sister was coming from, even though he was sadden for her that things aren't how she would like them at the moment, then he asked his question. "Now you, what's going on with you?"

While she still didn't want to hide her pregnancy from her brother anymore, telling him now, especially after what's going on with him, felt wrong, and since she could afford a little more time before she couldn't hide it anymore, she shook her head. "William, I'm..."

But he cuts her off. "No, don't say you're fine. I feel something is going on, so what is it?" She looked down at the table and he moved his hand and placed it on top of hers while speaking softly. "Whatever it is you can tell me."

Isabella shook her head a second later as she slipped her hand out of his. "I can't, not now. It's the wrong time."

As she stood up from the chair to go to the fridge, William stood up from his chair and turned to look at her. "If you think you're protecting me on whatever is you're not saying, it's not gong to work, because all I do is think that it's something worse each time the thought comes..."

Not able to take it anymore, she turned around and stopped his rambling, with two words. "I'm Pregnant! OK, is that what you wanted to hear?" Then with tears in her eyes, she repeated, more softly this time. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

(Grissom residence)

When Sara and Grissom retreated to their room later that evening, they started getting ready for bed, then something happened that made Sara take a pause and really think things through on what could possibly be going on with her husband.

Now, it wasn't uncommon for either of them to change in the bathroom, especially if they were already going to be in there doing their other nightly routines. But lately, which she just thought of this, Grissom would start to unbutton his shirt in front of her then make an excuse and head to the bathroom to change clothes, which was what happened just a few seconds ago, making her gasp when she realized she hadn't even seen him without his shirt off since he came home from the hospital, so she walked up to the closed door and knocked. "Griss, can I come in?"

He cleared his throat. "I'll be out in a min..."

But she cuts him off, almost pleading. "Please?"

He took a breath. "Ok."

The door opened a second later and she walked in, seeing him standing in front of the mirror still in clothes from the day, then she asked softly as she walked up to him.  
"It's because of what happened, isn't it?"

Knowing what she was talking about, he looked down with a short nod, so she ran her hand across his shoulders before turning him around, lifting his chin back up and cupped his cheek with a smile. "Do you know one of the things that I love the most about our relationship?"

He cleared his throat before asking softly. "What?"

"The way we love one another goes beyond physical appearance, you've always told me that you loved me no matter what I looked like."

He nodded as he took her hand in his and brought it up to his mouth and kissed it. "And I meant that."

She nodded with a smile and love in her eyes. "I know that. But I have admit I felt a little unsure of that until I became pregnant for the first time, especially during my later months. The way that you loved me, looked at me, touched me, never felt different than any other times before. In fact, I felt it go much deeper, if that is even possible. I became more sure of how special our love for one another truly was. And I hope you know, after all of this time, no matter what happens with or to your body that I will still love you." She slipped her hand out of his and placed it on his shirt covered chest. "I love you even more now, because you survived. I rather see you alive, breathing with a scar than not see you at all." She started to sniffle as she finished, finally releasing the guilt she had. "And I'm so sorry, I might as well have been the person to have put you in that hospital."

Grissom gasped, finally seeing the guilt she was showing before he brings his wife in his arms and kissed the top of her head, now it was his turn to reassure her. "No, you didn't, it wasn't your fault, honey."

"But I...

He cuts her off. "I could have gotten the ice sooner...Before we even left for the ceremony...I could have gone somewhere else...If I would have left the beach sooner... If I wouldn't have made that extra stop. There were so many things I could have done differently that day." He took a breath before finishing. "But remember, I survived because I knew what I was fighting for. I beat whatever odds was against me because I wasn't ready to say goodbye."

Sara sniffled as she pulled back from his arms, then he cupped her cheek and ran his thumb up and down it as she whispered with a watery smile. "Good, because I'm not ready to say goodbye either."

* * *

(William and Bella residence)

William stood there for several minutes in shock, it felt like nothing in his body was working, then finally he cleared his throat and asked while shaking his head slightly. "Is my hearing screwing up again, or did I just hear you say you were pregnant?"

She sniffled. "You heard me right, I said I am pregnant."

He sat down in his chair, running his hand down his face as he replied with a sigh. "That's what I thought."

Isabella walked up to her brother and asked. "You ok?"

He let out a breath and nodded. "Yeah, just give me a moment here." She nodded while sitting back down in her spot from earlier, then he looked over at her and said, still in shock. "You, Pregnant?"

She nodded again with tears in her eyes. "And I'm sorry you're finding out now, I didn't want to..."

He places his hand on top of hers as he spoke softly. "It's ok, I guess if I didn't want to know I shouldn't have poked around like that, and I must admit that of all things that was going around in my head on what it could have been, all things considered, this was the least tragic." She nodded in understanding while he continued after clearing his throat. "Now, first things first, are you ok?"

She gave him a little smile. "Yeah, I know my life is changing in a way I wasn't prepared for yet, but yeah, I really am."

Seeing the happiness in his sister's eyes, made him a little happy for her, then he asked in a more serious tone. "And the man who put you in this situation?"

Hearing how that sounded, she spoke after clearing her throat. "William, don't say it like that, you and I both know it takes two people. We were there together, we both made a choice, and whether is was right or wrong in that moment, we are now facing the consequences of our actions. I don't want you to put this all on him."

Seeing how she was defending him and the tone she was using, he asked with a raised eyebrow. "So, you do know him?"

She gave her brother a hard look. "Come on, you really have to ask me that? Of course I know him, you really think I'm one of those girls who will jump into bed with a complete stranger, especially for their first time?"

He cleared his throat and shook his head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

She cuts him off as she squeezed his hand. "It's ok, I'm sure your brain is on overdrive right now."

He took a moment before asking. "And how is he with this?"

Now Isabella had a smile on her face as she placed her free hand on her stomach, remembering her conversation with the father of her child last week, and replied. "He maybe in shock, like our parents and Katie, but he said he's on board. He's with me every step of the way."

Seeing the honesty, William nodded with a smile. "Good, or else I would've had words with him. By the way, who is the father?"

Isabella shook her head as she slipped her hand out of his and stood up to get some water this time. "Confidential right now."

He turned around in his chair with a raised eyebrow as he asked. "Why? What do you have to hide?" Then he couldn't help but smirk a little. "Is it Andrew?" She gave him a glare as she picked up an apple out of the bowl that was on the kitchen counter and tossed it at him, which he caught it with a chuckle before raising his hand up in surrender. "Ok, so it's not Andrew, and I must say I'm relieved, considering the whole Katie situation, because that's drama we don't need."

She took a breath with a nod. "Completely agreed."

Then he stood up and walked up to her while asking. "Mom and Dad?"

She took another breath. "Like I said, shocked, but behind me too." Then she asked in concern. "And you?"

He stopped in front of her and replied with emotion. "Still in process mode, but know that I am here for you, no matter what you need. Right now, this is about making sure you two are ok."

Then she started to have tears in her eyes. "What about Bella? I don't want to hurt her, but I can only hide this for so long before it becomes obvious."

Before he could reply, they hear Bella's voice. "Hide what before what becomes obvious?"

Both William and Isabella gasped as they looked towards the doorway to see Bella standing there, and William started to speak. "Honey..."

But his wife cuts him off as she looked towards Isabella and spoke softly. "That you're pregnant?" They looked at her wide-eyed, and she nodded her head towards Isabella's hand, which was on her stomach as she moved her thumb up and down it, a move she had done multiple times during the short time she was pregnant.

Isabella moved her hand instantly, not aware she was actually doing it, and whispered softly with tears in her eyes. "I'm sor..."

Bella cuts off her sister-in law as she walked up to her. "It's ok." She then cupped her cheek as she continued softly. "I know despite the timing, in more ways than one, this is good news, and I don't want you to hide that joy on account of me. A child is a blessing, and he or she should be cherished to the fullest, which is exactly what we are going to do, ok?" Isabella slowly nodded with a few sniffles while Bella looked back at her husband. "Ok?" He nodded with tears in his eyes as well and he walked up closer to his wife and placed a hand on the small of her back before Bella asked with a watery smile as she looked towards her sister in-law again. "Now, can I touch? I know I won't be able to feel anything, but..."

Isabella cuts her off with a smile as she takes her sister in-law's hand and placed it on her stomach. "It's ok."

William's hand joined a second later, then he took a breath and shook his head before saying with a small smirk. "Damn, where has the time gone? When did we become adults with adult problems."

They all chuckled softly, thankful, even it was for a moment, when they didn't have to worry about anything.

* * *

(Grissom residence)

After all the tears were off her cheeks, Sara took her husband's hand and walked them back into the bedroom, stopping them at his side of the bed, then with their hearts racing, she moved her fingers to the buttons of his shirt while looking into his eyes, and after a short hesitation, he nodded with acceptance in his.

She smiled softly at him as she started undo the buttons, and once they were completely undone, she slid her hands up his chest, making him shiver slightly, then when she felt the part of his chest that had a different feel to it than it had in the past, because of his new scar, he almost looked fearful, but she just gave him a reassuring smile as she moved her hands up further so she could slide his shirt off from the shoulders.

When he was finally shirtless, Sara's attention and hand went to his scar, and while it wasn't that huge, it was slightly longer than what she expected it to be. But at the end of day, like she told him, she rather see him breathing with a scar than not alive at all.

She mentally shook her head before she leaned down and kissed it, causing him to close his eyes, and after a second kiss, he felt her tears against his skin, so he opened his eyes and lifted her chin up before cupping her cheek with a smile as he whispered, reassuring her again. "It's not your fault honey, and I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere any time soon."

She took a breath and nodded with a watery smile, then after wiping the remaining tears off her cheeks again, they started kissing, things becoming more passionate each second.

After pulling back breathlessly, Sara whispered. "Griss?"

He was kissing her neck when he replied. "Yeah?"

"I've missed you."

Knowing how she meant that, he closed his eyes and spoke with emotion. "I've missed you too."

She lifts his head up and cupped his cheek with her eyes now filled with passion. "Isn't there something we can do about that?"

He smiled brightly as he moved her closer again before whispering. "Your wish is my command."

When their lips touched again, all they thought about was their love for one another.

* * *

Afterwards, with the sheet up to his waist while Sara had hers up to her chest, they were laying on their sides while Sara placed her hand on his chest and ran her thumb up and down it, a new obsession when it came to his body she figured she won't get tired of anytime soon, then she smiled a few moments later, causing him to ask. "What?"

She cleared her throat before answering. "You remember what I said about grey hair?"

He took a breath before speaking softly. "Yes."

She then smirked as she moved her hand up to his short, white hair and ran her fingers through it, still soft as ever. "Although, it's whiter these days." He sighed even more deeply, making her laugh as she moved closer to him so she could whisper in his ear, reassuring him on how she still felt about his hair color. "Still sexy as hell in my humble opinion."

He closed his eyes as she kissed his ear, then his cheek, and as she was going for his neck, even though he moved his head to the side to give her better access, he took a breath as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "You were going somewhere with this?"

She pulls back and looks down at his scar and continued. "Well, I was just going to say your scar can be as sexy as hell too."

He raised an eyebrow as he asked with passion. "Oh really?" She nodded, then smiled a little wider as he moved so he was above her again, causing her to lay back down on her back, while he asked again. "And from 1 to 10 what would you say it is?"

She chuckled as she ran her hands up his chest before wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him down closer to her. "Oh babe, it goes beyond that, it breaks the ..."

She was cut off when his lip touched hers, not that she was complaining, both now pouring every once into it.

Before things got too passionate this time around, he pulls back, causing her to open her eyes and look at him with worry, but he smiles and whispered with emotion. "I love you. I hope you really know that, and I'm sorry if I made you doubt it, even for a second."

With a watery smile, she whispered. "I know you are, and I love you too, no matter what."

He lowers himself down again before their lips touched again, both ready to make up for lost time.

* * *

AN: More to come soon, and the revelation I'm sure you all have been waiting for. Thanks for reading and please review.


	12. A special milestone & The Father reveal

AN: Thank you for the continued support during these hard times, hope all of you are being safe out there. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 12: A special milestone & The Father reveal

Nov. 23, 2032

"Can you tell me now what's going on?"

Sara woke up to an empty bed, and house for that matter, with a note from Grissom that told her that Carly and Catherine would be over later to help her get ready...

Get ready for what? She didn't know.

Catherine shook her head with a smile while finishing braiding Sara's hair. "We are under strict orders not to say anything."

Carly then got into the conversation. "Believe me, you'll like the surprise."

Sara smiled in return, thinking of her husband's surprises through the years. "I'm sure I will. Do the kids know?"

Carly answered that one. "Yes, but I heard he took their phones too, just in case you try to call them to bribe them to be on your side and share his secrets."

She chuckled. "And there is my husband going to the extreme." She sighed. "But, I guess I shouldn't be that surprised because when he wants something done, especially right, there isn't anything he won't do."

The women smiled with nods as they continued their tasks, then as they were finishing up, she asked, to catch up on their lives a little. "And how are your guys's marriages?"

Carly had a bright smile on her face. "No complaints whatsoever."

Catherine also had a bright smile. "Oh, yeah, as hot as ever."

Before the discussion got deeper and she got more details than she was looking for, Sara nodded with a smile. "I'm happy to hear that."

They chuckled, knowing why she ended it there, then after handing her sandals and a blindfold, Sara raised an eyebrow at them, which made Catherine smirk. "Rules are rules."

Sara chuckled while shaking her head, and after putting on the sandals, she put on the blindfold before the women helped her up, down the stairs and out of the house to take her to the destination.

* * *

When they made there, and the women had gotten Sara out of the vehicle, they said. "Well, we've done our jobs."

Before Sara could say their names, she hears Warrick's voice next. "I guess it's my turn."

Sara smiled as she felt him take her arm and hook it around his before she asked. "Can you tell me what's going on?"

"I can do you one better, how about I show you?"

"Yes, please."

He chuckled, then spoke as he used his free hand to pull the blindfold off. "I just can't believe it's been 25 years since the last time I did this."

Sara not only gasped at the meaning of his words, but what she was looking at in front of her.

On the beach, all her family/friends, including the special guests, the Stokes family, Sanders family, Calleigh, Horatio, Eli and Cassandra were on two sides, making an aisle between them while her daughters, Bella included, and husband and son were at the end standing next to a preacher.

Sara smiled with tears in her eyes as Warrick whispered. "Happy 25th anniversary."

Sara looked up at one of her longest and dearest friends, and the one who walked her down the aisle all those years ago. "Thank you, Warrick."

"And thank you for making that man so happy the last 25 years." He smirked, but with emotion. "Are you ready for the next 25?"

She sniffled while nodding as she looked towards her husband, her heart racing like it did when she first saw him. "Bring it on."

Warrick nodded with a smile before they started walking down the aisle.

When they got to the end, Warrick took Sara's hand and held it towards Grissom.

Grissom took it with a smile and nod. "Thank you, Warrick."

He nodded with a smile. "My pleasure, bugman."

Everybody chuckled before Warrick kissed Sara on the cheek and headed towards his family, who was standing in the front row.

While looking at her husband, Sara asked with a smile. "What have you done, Gilbert Grissom?"

Before Grissom could speak, William did with a smirk, knowing what it means when his mother said his father's full name. "Dad, does that mean you're in trouble?"

Everybody chuckled again before Grissom spoke with a smirk. "Normally, I would believe so, but she's smiling while she said it, so we are good." After one more round of chuckling, Grissom spoke again after clearing his throat. "Years ago,  
I made the commitment of spending my life with a woman that I couldn't imagine living without, now 25 years later all I want to do is recommit that promise in front of the people we love the most, so Sara Grissom, will you do me the greatest honor of becoming my wife again?"

With tears in her eyes, she replied. "Yes." As everybody start cheering, Sara looked at them and chuckled. "Did you guys really expect a different answer?"

After another round of chuckling, the couple took their rings off, which was a very rare occurrence, so it felt weird and neither one liked it, before the ceremony started, then after they renewed their vows and placed the rings back on their fingers, he was allowed to kiss his wife, so he stepped closer to her and cupped her cheek, whispering. "I love you, Sara Grissom."

"And I love you, Gilbert Grissom."

As they kissed, everybody cheered, happy for the couple that most, if not all of them, has looked up to for inspiration through the years.

When they pulled back and the preacher reintroduced them as Dr. and Mrs. Grissom, everybody did another round of cheering as they came up to them to congratulate the couple personally.

No more than 30 minutes later, Sara and Grissom were saying goodbye to their kids and other family members before they headed for the secret spot on the beach, where Grissom had set up a picnic for them to enjoy, and not long after that, the rest of the family started leaving, some of them going home, and others visiting others homes, which was what Isabella, Katie, Andrew, Jason, Rick and Elizabeth were doing with William and Bella.

* * *

When the group made it to William and Bella's house, but before Andrew, and Katie, who is now 16 years old and driving, went inside, she said. "Andrew?"

He turned around and looked at her with curiosity as his heart raced, something he doesn't think will end anytime soon, then she smiled as she handed him a book shaped wrapped present. "Happy 18th birthday."

He smiled as he took the gift from her. "Not that I'm complaining, considering on what milestone it is today, but I think people kind of forget that my birthday is on your parents anniversary."

She chuckled before smirking. "Well, then I guess I shouldn't tell you, you have a surprise birthday party at your parents house later."

He chuckled with a nod. "Thanks for the heads up."

"No problem, just don't tell them that I told you."

He shook his head, then with a smile and sparkling eyes, he replied. "I would never rat you out."

As Katie started to smile, they hear William's angry voice 'You!' which they've never heard that tone from him before, so they rushed inside the house to see William holding Jason by the front of his shirt, pushing his back against the wall, something they also never thought they would see from him, so they gasped, and while Katie went towards her sister and the others, Andrew stayed near, just in case William needed him, although whatever made him so mad it looked like he had it handled, while asking. "What's wrong?"

William, still having a strong hold on one of his best friends, spoke with a hard tone. "Why don't you tell my sister's best friend how you took advantage of her."

Andrew looked at Jason with shock, but before he could say or do anything, Jason spoke while shaking his head. "William, I swear it wasn't like that."

"It wasn't, huh? Well according to my calculations, you got her pregnant around the time our father was in the hospital, you took the lowest time of our lives and used it to your advent..."

Isabella cuts him off. "William, no! He's right, it wasn't like that, and if you want to get mad at someone, get mad at me. I'm the one that started it, I didn't tell him no."

He continued to look at Jason with hard, angry eyes. "Maybe, but you're the one that should have said no, you should of backed off. She's my sister!"

"I know that, believe me. A part of me knew that I should have stopped it before the moment happened, but another part of me didn't want to."

William then sarcastically said. "Yeah, and I can guess which part that was."

Jason shook his head, letting his feelings out, feelings he started having for her for a little over a year now. "No, man, it was my heart. I love her!" Then softly he finished. "I fell in love with her."

Everybody gasped as William's hold on him eased up a little from shock. "You what!?" While Isabella also asked with wide-eyes, the first time she's heard him say those words to her. "You what!?"

Jason nodded with a smile as he looked at the woman of his dreams. "I do, I tried to fight my feelings for you, I really did, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't help it. You became more than just my best friend's sister."

She smiled as she walked up to him and confessed to anybody who was listening. "While I know you knew I've always had a crush on you, I knew I loved you the moment we kissed, and while I didn't know exactly how you felt about me, I knew I would be ok with you." She looked at her brother with pleading eyes. "And I was, he was so loving..."

Before she could continue, her brother raised his hand up and shook his head. "I don't need to hear this."

There was small chuckles while William walked towards the kitchen, needing a little space from the situation so he could clear his head, Jason spoke softly, feeling he let his best friend down. "William, I'm so..."

But William cuts him off. "Just take care of them."

Jason wrapped his arm around Isabella's waist as he replied with a nod. "You have my word."

William just nodded before continuing his way towards the kitchen, Bella following him soon after, and as she saw her tense husband pacing like a caged animal, she spoke with a raised eyebrow as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You know it's kind of funny, when you were trying to pass me off to him, you said he was a great guy. But, what I saw out there you were acting like he was your worst enemy."

He stopped his feet and shook his head. "That's different."

"Why, because she's your sister?" When he looked down without saying anything, she smirked as she walked up to him. "And no one is good enough for her?" William was going to open his mouth to deny it, but then closed it with a sigh before she cupped his cheek. "I've seen the way he looks at her. There is something there, I think he really does love her, William. And I know the timing when they got together wasn't perfect, but shouldn't we give him a real chance here."

Finally he sniffled. "I just don't want her to get hurt, or hate him if he does hurt her."

Bella just nodded while she brought her husband in her arms for comfort from the shock he was still going through.

While the others went into the kitchen a few moments later, Isabella looked at her best friend while Jason's arm remained around her waist. "You didn't look too surprised that it was Jason."

He smirked. "I had my suspicions, but then I became more sure when I saw his truck parked in your parent's driveway a few weeks ago when you were the only one there."

She shyly smiled. "Thank for not saying anything."

He nodded before looking at Jason with a serious look. "Just treat them right, and you won't hear a peep out of me."

Knowing outside of her father and brother, Andrew will be one of the men she looks to protect her, not that she needed it since she was such a strong woman, but when she did, he knew those three would be right by her side, so he nodded and replied with sincerity. "You can count me, they are in good hands."

Andrew nodded with a smile. "Good to hear."

* * *

Later that night

After leaving her brother's house, where Katie was staying the night, Isabella and Jason arrived at Andrew's apartment, which was now also Isabella's since she decided to live here too, and once they were settled on the couch, she asked to the see the new art he had drawn that he had with him in his truck.

When she saw the first two drawings, one was of her family, and the second one was of her as she was having her hands on her pregnant stomach, the awe that she felt was an understatement, which had been nothing new when she saw any of his drawings. But, they seemed to be getting better each one she did see, and that could also mean she was truly his inspiration, which considering what happened between them, she's believing it more and more.

She then smiled at him. "Like I've been saying for awhile now you really should display your art. In fact, the art gallery that I'm working at has a few spots open, you should see what can happen. You never know, something could be worth a lot."

He shook his head with a cringe. "I didn't start doing this for the money."

She placed a hand on his arm and continued with sincerity. "And I completely understand where you are coming from, but think about it, that's money you could save up for her." She placed her other hand on her stomach. "I want her to have the best life possible, and my parents already raised three kids, I don't want to feel like they are raising a fourth, she's our responsibility."

No one else knew that they were having a baby girl.

Jason placed his hand over hers. "And you think my art could be worth something? Because, I would do anything for you two, you know that, right?"

She nodded with a smile. "I do, and as for your art, I don't want to get your hopes up, but yeah, I do. I believe in you that much, I always have, you should know that." Before he could speak, they feel their daughter's feet tapping against the palm of their hands, and Isabella chuckled. "See, she believes in her father too."

He sighed in content as he ran a thumb up and down her stomach. "A father? Some days I still can't believe it."

"I know, but you're happy, right?"

He cups her cheek with his other hand and smiled. "It might have happened unexpectedly, but having a child with you is a new dream come true, so yes, I am happy. Like I told you the first time you told me about her, I'm with you every step of the way, and I love you two more than words can express."

"I love you too."

After a soft kiss they placed their foreheads together while their hands remained on her stomach as they enjoyed this moment together.

* * *

Next early morning

After spending hours on the beach Grissom and Sara had gotten on their boat, and outside of him taking them out further into the ocean and dropping anchor, they spent most of their time in the cabin.

Now, it was early in the morning before the sunrise, and Grissom, who was in his UCLA sweatpants and a sweatshirt, was sitting on the cushions while looking out in the horizon which was turning light as the minutes went by, then a few moments later, Sara, who was also in her sweats, walked out of the cabin with two coffee cups in her hand and a blanket around her neck with a smile on her face.

He smiled in return as he grabbed his coffee from her, then after she sits down next to him, he takes the blanket from around her neck before she settled in his arms so her back was against his chest, then after placing the blanket over them, they sat there in silence for a few moments before she sighed in content and asked. "So, what's next for our 25 more years?"

He smirked. "You mean, besides being grandparents?"

She chuckled with a nod. "Yeah, besides being the best grandparents ever."

He took a breath before continuing. "I was hoping we could do what you suggested a few years ago."

She chuckled again as she took his free hand and slipped her fingers through his. "Babe, I've probably suggested a lot of things the last few years, can you be a little more specific?"

"Maybe do a little more traveling again."

She took a breath and asked. "And are you sure you're ready for what that might require?"

He shook his head. "No way am I thinking about completely retiring from teaching, or would ever suggest that you should too, but maybe we could step down a little on our duties."

"I thought you liked being the head of the science department?"

"I do, but like you said, doing both things will be nearly impossible." He kissed her head again and whispered. "Plus, I want more time with you." After another kiss to her head, he continued. "So, think about..."

Sara cuts him off as she moved a little more so their eyes could connect. "Yes."

"Sara..."

She removes her hand from his and placed a finger to his lips as she continued with a smile. "Me wanting to spend more time with you is a no-brainer, I don't need to think about that. I'll give the supervisor position to Lindsey on a more permanent basis, she's more than ready for it."

When Sara pointed Lindsey to supervisor while she helped Grissom recuperate after he left the hospital, the younger woman proved to her that she was more than capable of running the team, even Malcolm told her that she was the right person to take over if/when she choose to leave the lab or want to cut her hours again.

"Are you sure? Because I don't want you to think I'm making..."

Sara cuts him off with a smirk. "When have you ever 'made' me do anything?"

He chuckled. "Hardly ever, when you want to do something, you do it, and there isn't much anybody could do to stop you."

She smirked again. "Exactly." Then she gets a little more serious. "If this means more time with you, the kids, and being grandparents, then I'll do it, no second thoughts or hesitation. Besides, you said lessen our duties, not completely drop them."

"Absolutely, do you think I'm ready to retire completely?"

She chuckled while shaking her head. "No way, not when you still have a few KIDS to teach."

Knowing which kids she was talking about, Grissom chuckled with a nod, then he spoke sincerely. "And I'm sure you have a few more things to teach your CSIs."

"And who knows, I just might get a new one again soon."

Grissom could hear the tone and asked. "You're still hoping for one of ours?"

She sighed. "I know we've talked about not wanting any of our children to be a CSI, so they didn't have to deal with death on a daily basis. But, is it wrong for a mother to wish, even just a little, that one of their children would follow in her footsteps? Especially when you're doing something good, even if at times it doesn't feel that you're doing enough."

He shook his head while holding her tighter. "Not at all, and you know what? My bet is on Katie."

Sara nodded with a smile, seeing that prediction. "Yeah, an entomologist just like her father, then she could really follow in both of our footsteps."

"You think so?"

"No doubt about it."

"I guess we'll have to see about that."

She smirked with confidence. "And we will."

They smiled at one another before he whispered. "I love you."

"And I love you, with all my heart."

They kiss softly a few times before he kissed her temple, then their attention went to the horizon so they could enjoy the sunrise and closeness together.

* * *

AN: Next chapter, Sara and Grissom find out who the father of Isabella's baby is. Thanks for reading, and please review.

**(Things will become clearer how Jason and Isabella got together as I update the Missing Moments story, especially the next few chapters coming up)


	13. Parents find out & A Surprising Request

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 13: Parents finding out & A Surprising Request

Christmas, 2032

After getting out of the family mini-van, which was officially Isabella's, Isabella and Jason headed towards the front door of her parents house, but before she could use her key to get in, Jason took her hand and cleared his throat before asking with worry. "So, did they tell you why they wanted to have this family meeting?"

She turned to him and gave him a reassuring smile. "No." Then she fixed his tie with a smirk. "And I don't know why you choose to wear a tie."

While her parents liked that the family dressed up a little during the more special occasions, a suit and tie were very optional.

He ran his hand down the bottom half of his blue tie. "I guess I just wanted to look nice on my last day on earth."

Isabella shook her head with a chuckle. "You don't have to be so dramatic, you'll be fine."

Feeling it was time to tell her parents that Jason was the father of her unborn child, they decided to do that today, and to say that he was extremely nervous was an understatement. He doesn't remember a time he was this nervous before, even playing in the most packed stadiums has never made him feel that way.

He shook his head. "You don't know that, I have a feeling that the interaction with your brother is a cake walk compared to how it would be with your parents, especially your father. They know how to bury a body and not be caught."

She chuckled again before taking his hand. "OK, first off, take a deep breath before you pass out." He did that before she continued with a softer tone. "Then listen, honestly, you can wear the perfect clothes and say the perfect things, but what they'll be looking at most is your actions, and you have very much shown me that you are in this, that at the very least this child is your main priority." He was about to open his mouth, but she continued and finished with another smile. "They just haven't seen that in person yet, well...because of obvious reasons, but if they want proof you've been there for me, I'll get every surveillance tape from the clinic that I can, if I have to."

He smiled. "You would do that, wouldn't you?"

She squeezed her hand with a nod and smile. "You better believe it, you've shown me your loyalty, and I would do the same."

He smiled again with a nod, and as she started to remove her hand from his, he tightened it slightly then cupped her cheek with his other hand and spoke softly. "For the record, both of you are my priority, and if have to prove that to them until my last breath, I will. I love you."

Feeling butterflies in her stomach from his words and the look in his eyes, she replied with a smile. "And I love you."

A moment later, they took a breath and he nodded. "Ok, I think I'm ready."

She smiled again while removing her hand from his. "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

He chuckled as she turned around and put the key in the doorknob to unlock it, and once it was open, they walked inside the house so she could turn the alarm off, then as she placed her shoulder bag on the hanger and her keys on the table by the door, she said loudly. "Mom, dad?"

They hear Sara's voice. "In the kitchen sweetie."

When they walked in the doorway of the kitchen, Sara and Grissom smiled at their daughter, while looking a little curious at Jason, which they knew he was going to be around them today, they just didn't know he was going to be around them this early and with their oldest daughter. But before they could ask the questions that was swimming around in their heads, they hear Katie's voice. "Izzie!" And while their daughters were greeting one another, they hear William and Bella walk into the house, so their questions would have to wait.

About halfway through their meal Sara and Grissom shared a look before he nodded, then Sara cleared her throat and spoke. "As you know there is a reason we had asked you here early, and that reason is to inform you guys that your father has decided to step down as head of the science department while I've decided to cut my hours at the lab."

They all looked at them with worry, but Isabella was the one that asked. "Is everything ok?"

Grissom nodded with a smile as he took his wife's hand. "Our decision to do this is for personal reasons, not health.  
We are perfectly fine, and while we are still working, we want to spend more time together, maybe finally stop talking about going go on a few trips, and actually do it."

William, Bella, Isabella, and Jason nodded with smiles while Katie asked her mom. "So, you are still going to be part of the lab, right?"

Sara nodded at her youngest. "Yeah, why?"

Katie cleared her throat and said with a smile. "Well, I guess I can share my news too." They all raised an eyebrow at her while she continued. "I've decided what I want to do with my life after college, I want to be a CSI, and no offense to anybody in that lab, but I was hoping the best, my mom, could train me."

They all smiled while Sara asked, not able to stop the little excitement that ran through her each second. "Are you sure that's what you want to do?"

Katie nodded. "When it comes to my future career, I've never been more surer. And I realize it's not an easy career choice, but I want to do it. I want to make my city, our world a little better." She then smirked. "Besides, someone needs to follow in your footsteps, carry on that Grissom/Sidle name in that lab."

They all chuckled while Sara and Katie get up from their seats before hugging one another, and while in the hug, Sara spoke. "And I would be honored, honey."

Katie smiled with a nod. "Thank you, mom."

"You're welcome."

After they got out of the hug, Grissom spoke with a smile as he wrapped his arms around his youngest. "But before you get to her, I still have to finish what I started with her."

They chuckled again before Katie nodded with a smile. "Absolutely."

William stood up next to hug his sister, but when Isabella did too, much like how William found out about who was the father of her child, her parents found out the same way, which was, she felt a strong kick to her stomach, making her wince while Jason stood up without thinking and placed a hand on her stomach with a worried look and a concerned tone. "You ok?"

Instead of answering, it was so silent everybody could hear a pen drop as all eyes went to Sara and Grissom, then after a moment of shock, Grissom spoke in a hard tone. "Everyone out now, please."

Not wasting anytime, hearing his tone, Katie, Bella, and William all left the room, then Grissom looked at his oldest daughter. "You too."

She started to speak. "Dad..." But she trails off with the look he was giving her, then she nodded before looking at Jason with an apologetic look. "Sorry."

He gave her a reassuring smile and nod. "It's ok."

She nodded before walking out of the room once he removed his hand from her stomach, and when it was just the three of them, he stated to speak. "Mrs. and Dr..."

But Grissom cuts him off in a hard tone as he walked up him. "We brought you into this house, we trusted you with our daughters, how long have you looked at Isabella like that?"

Jason shook his head. "I swear Dr. Grissom, these type of feelings I have for your daughter now only started changing a little over a year ago. Believe me, I tried to push them away by telling myself that I shouldn't have these feeling for her. But, no matter how hard you try, you can't move an..."

Grissom cuts him off, knowing exactly what he was trying to say and had felt the same way towards Sara before he let her in. "Unmovable object."

Jason nodded before he got emotional. "Back then, I never thought this would end up happening, and I hope you trust me enough to know that I would never do anything to hurt your daughter like that."

When Grissom saw the truth in the young man's eyes, he looked relieved, then he continued, but in a more softer tone. "That's my daughter and grandchild out there."

"I know that, sir."

Grissom then continued. "What you and Isabella do as a couple, that's your choice. But my grandchild deserves to have a father who will support him or her, who will be there for any major event that goes on in his or her life. He or she should be the most important person in your life without hesitation, you understand?"

"Yes sir, I understand that, and while I agree with you, I want to point out your grandchild isn't the only important priority in my life, your daughter is too, and if I have to prove that to you until my dying breath I will."

Grissom eyes him for several seconds, knowing how he was during his Junior and Senior year of high school, so he hoped he was still the man he was when he was dating Madison, before asking. "Is that so?"

"Yes, sir."

Grissom then shouted. "Isabella, in here, please."

A second later Isabella walked in the room, and couldn't help but smirk. "Well, least you're still alive."

She lost the smirk a second later at the look her father was still giving her, then he asked. "Has he shown to be trustworthy towards you?"

Isabella walked towards Jason and slipped her hand into his as she replied. "Yes, since I've told him I was pregnant, he has been there every step of the way. I've been making two appointments through the months, one for you guys, and another for him. And I know the timing wasn't perfect, and I'm sorry that things didn't exactly turn out like you've envisioned, but I love him, and he loves us. He really is a good man, which you should know that, you've known him since he was six years old."

Grissom nodded, then with more emotion he looked at Jason. "You're right, I have, and you have proven and shown that you are an honorable man, so I'm going to trust that you'll do right by them. I hope you don't let them, or me, down."

He then held out his hand towards the younger man, and Jason looked almost shocked, but then he cleared his throat and nodded with a smile as he took the older man's hand. "You have my word and promise, sir, they'll be in good hands."

After they release hands, Jason turned his attention to Sara, knowing getting Grissom's approval was just half the battle.

"Mrs. Grissom?"

Seeing the happiness in her daughter's eyes, made Sara feel a little more emotional, then she took a breath and walked up to them. "I have also known you since you were six years old, you were, and became again, one of my son's best friends, and now you two (She waved her hand between the two of them), which I admit, I'm going to have to get use to. But if you treat my babies right, and keep putting a smile on my daughter's face, then you won't hear a word out of me, go it?"

Jason nodded with a smile as he held out his hand. "You got it, Mrs. Grissom."

After they shook hands, Isabella slipped her hand out of Jason's and walked up to her mother and gave her a hug. "Thank you, mom."

Sara just nodded as she hugged her daughter, then when Isabella was hugging her father, she spoke with a little more emotion. "Thank you, daddy."

Grissom cleared his throat with a nod, then as they pulled back, he smirked a little. "So, how did your brother take the news?"

Isabella shyly smiled before she smirked. "Not as calm as you, he almost pushed him out the window." She then continued with a sparkle in his eyes. "And Jason thinks you might find a spot to hide his body."

Sara snickered while Grissom looked at Jason with a raised eyebrow. "Then I guess it gives you something to think about."

While Sara and Isabella spoke in a warning tone. 'Griss, daddy', Jason cleared his throat with a nod. "Yes, sir."

After one more nod, Sara spoke after looking at her watch. "Well, if we want to open presents before meeting everybody, we better get done eating."

As the families started getting bigger through the years they have met at different venues when they were all gathering together, but now they had a permanent place to do these sorts of things because after Eli had signed his first NBA contract, where he was playing for the Los Angeles Clippers, much to the happiness of his parents so he was close to home again, he had purchased and restored a building to help kids who needed a place to go to hang out after school, where they can be involved with sports or other various clubs so they didn't have to turn to gangs to keep them occupied, and Warrick and Catherine were the main 'caregivers' of the building, but other family members have stepped up when they needed more volunteers. Then on special occasions, like on this day, the families would hang out there.

Once the rest of the family came back into the kitchen, they finished their meal as everybody was feeling a littler freer than they had in awhile since all the secrets were out in the open, and since Jason and Isabella didn't have to hide anymore, they were holding hands or he would rub her belly every chance he got so his daughter would know he was right there.

* * *

The Grissom and Brown family arrived at the center around the same time, then other families joined not much longer, which not only included the regulars, but Martin and his wife of two years came from Texas to be with them, Robin, her sons, her husband Danny, and their 5 year old adopted daughter from Washington, the Stokes family and the Sanders family from Vegas, Cassandra and her boyfriend from New York, Eli and his girlfriend, Amy, her kids and husband, and the Holdens, Julia, Kelly, her kids and Dr. Travis, her new boyfriend since the marriage between her and Chris was officially over.

Once all the greetings were done, presents started to get exchanged, which of course the kids/toddlers/babies got the majority of them, and that included Isabella since the families knew by now she was pregnant and wanted to get her some baby items.

And with the Grissom family being the only ones who knew what happened with Bella and William, and not wanting to be rude on not opening the gift in front of the families she got it from, Isabella opened them while trying to be as sensitive as she could to her brother and sister in-law, but after about the fifth gift, while trying not to draw too much attention to herself, Bella slipped through the group and headed outside, and right behind her was William.

He wrapped his arms around his wife and whispered softly. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "Don't be, this should be a special time for your sister. It is a special time for her." She sighed as she held on to him. "It just kind of...well, you know..."

He nodded and kissed her head. "I know, honey, I know."

After a moment, she sighed again as she continued. "But it's not only that, I think a part of me is starting to feel a little guilty."

He pulls back and asks with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

She bit her lip as she replied softly. "I think I want to try again." He looked at her with wide-eyes as she continued. "I know we weren't exactly trying before, and our little girl was a surprise."

Before she continued, he asked with his eyes watering. "A Girl?"

They weren't far along to know what exactly they were having, but Bella felt in her gut it would have been a girl, so she nodded with tears in her eyes. "I believe we would have had a girl." He nodded, trusting his wife, then sniffled as she continued. "But, I didn't know how much I wanted to be a mom until I got pregnant."

He cupped her cheek and asked. "I understand that, but I thought you had planned to go for your Masters?"

"And it's still a part of my life's goal, and I'll get it eventually, but right now my immediate life goal is to become a mom."

William paused before he asked. "Are you sure?"

She nodded with tears in her eyes. "She'll always have a place in my heart, and a part of me will always think about how her life could have turned out. But, there comes a time when we have to move forward, no matter how hard it is. And I have to, I can't live with this grief anymore, so yes, I'm sure."

There was another pause, and he started to smile with tears in his eyes, feeling how she felt, before nodding. "Ok."

She looked at him with wide-eyes. "Really? I thought I would have to convince you a little more."

He sniffled with a nod. "Yeah, our little girl may have been a littler earlier than planned, but I still had that 'father' feeling, and while a small part of it will never be completely filled, I want to get that feeling back, so if you're ready, than so am I."

With tears in their eyes they kissed one another, then for the first time in awhile, it got a little passionate.

When they finally pulled back, they place their foreheads together and she whispered. "So, how much longer are we planning on staying here?"

He chuckled, then smirked as he pulled back with a raised eyebrow. "What, you want to try now?"

She cupped his cheek with a smile. "Why not?"

He smiled for several seconds before he lost it and whispered. "It's just been..."

He trailed off and she nodded with a sigh as she looked down. "I know, I'm sor..."

But he cuts her off as he lifted her chin back up so she could see his loving a caring eyes. "You never have to apologize for that, you were, we were grieving for the loss of our child, and I would never force you if you weren't ready."

She started to have tears in her eyes as she nodded. "I know, but I bet you didn't expect our first year of marriage to be like that."

"No, I could have never predicted this, but it happened, and to quote my dad, _'I would/could never imagine going through the good and bad times with anybody else.'_ I love you, for better or worse, that will never change."

While he wiped her tears away, she whispered. "I love you for better or worse too."

Happy to see her love for him through her eyes, he nodded with a smile. "Good." Then he took a breath and said. "And we should at least stay for a little bit longer."

She nodded with a smile. "Ok."

After wiping the remaining tears from her cheek, William held out his hand, and with a smile, she took it before they headed back inside to be with their family.

* * *

Once all the presents were opened, there was one more to give out, so before anybody decided to leave, Malcolm and Sara had eye contract from across the room, and she nodded, making him smile with a nod before he walked towards the front of the room, then he whistled to get everybody's attention before he spoke. "Now that I have everybody's attention, can Lindsey Caine come here?"

As everybody, except Carly, had a curious look on their faces, including the woman herself while she headed towards Malcolm, the Grissom 'kids', looked at their mother with a silent question, and Sara nodded with a smile, which they smiled in return as they turned their heads forward, seeing Lindsey finally standing next to Malcolm.

"Ok, what's this about?"

Malcolm smiled as he pulled a gift out of his pocket. "After 17 years of your dedication and loyalty to the Los Angeles crime lab, it's your time."

She raised her eyebrow at the wording and her gift, but took it nonetheless and opened the square box, then after moving the tissue paper aside, she opened the ID badge before gasping with tears in her eyes as she looked at Malcolm, and he nodded with a smile while little Catherine asked. "What is it mommy?"

Lindsey cleared her throat while pulling the badge out of the box before opening it and replying. "It's a CSI badge that says 'Supervisor Lindsey Caine'"

The whole room gasped before turning all their eyes on Sara, including Lindsey, and the older woman nodded with a smile. "Like what Malcolm said, it's your time." She then lifted up her cup and toasted. "To Lindsey, correction, Supervisor Caine!"

As they all toasted to her, Lindsey asked Malcolm, who was looking at her with a smile. "Why not you? You've been there longer."

He shook his head with a chuckle. "I never cared much for paperwork, you know that." He then spoke with a little more seriousness. "Besides, I'm the one that has to have your back, remember."

Lindsey smiled as she walked up to one of her best friends/long time working partner before bringing him in a hug. "That goes both ways, but thank you."

Hugging her back, he replied. "You deserve it, and you're welcome." A moment passed before they pulled back and he said. "Now, your crowd awaits."

They smiled at one another before Lindsey started walking towards her family first while Malcolm went to his, getting a kiss from his wife.

When Lindsey made it to Sara, they share a hug before Lindsey spoke with tears in her eyes. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She then smirked. "But, don't think you're getting rid of me completely."

Lindsey chuckled while shaking her head. "I would have never thought that, I'll make you proud."

"I know you will, Lindsey."

After one more hug with her, she hugged the rest of the Grissom family before moving onto another group of family members.

* * *

15 minutes later

Sara and Grissom were at the snack table when Catherine walked up to them, and after asking why, knowing the CSI in her was still there, Grissom wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders and replied. "Some of it has to do with the fact that I'm also stepping down from being the head of the science department."

Now Catherine looked worried, feeling there had to be a reason he was doing that, this was Grissom after all, a dedicated worker, no matter what he was doing. "Is everything ok?"

Grissom nodded with a smile. "Yes Catherine, everything is fine. We just decided we wanted to spend more time together. I promise there is nothing wrong with us when it comes to our health."

Seeing the truth in their eyes, she nodded with silent sigh of relief before she smiled. "Plus, it will give you more time to be grandparents." They smiled with their sparkling as they looked at their oldest daughter, then Catherine smirked after a moments pause, thinking of something. "So, I guess you lucked out, huh?" They looked at her with curiosity before she finished with another smirk. "You know, I didn't see any earring holes, and he's not the one that rides a motorcycle."

They chuckled with a nod in understanding, remembering the conversation they had while Sara was pregnant with Isabella, before Grissom smirked. "I guess you're right."

Catherine then took a chip, and after taking a bite, she smirked one more time. "Although, you do have another daughter." When they looked at her with wide-eyes, she thanked Sara for Lindsey's promotion and walked away with a chuckle.

They looked at their youngest, who was in a circle with Robin, her sons, daughter and husband, along with Emily and Ryan Jr., then they looked at one another and shook their heads with a smile, confident about their daughter's choice in man, especially when they saw her look towards Andrew, who was looking at her, both with sad/longing looks.

* * *

AN: More to come. Thanks for reading, and please review.


	14. Welcome to the family

AN: Thanks for the support, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 14: Welcome to the family

March 7, 2033

Sitting up in the hospital bed with her boyfriend sitting next to her while their baby girl was in her arms, Isabella smiled at her at parents, who was looking at her with tears in their eyes. "Mommy, daddy, I would like you to meet your granddaughter, Sarah Elizabeth Grissom-Walker." Sara and Grissom shared surprised looks before Sara asked softly. "Me?"

Isabella nodded with a sniffle. "Like there would be anybody else. You're my hero, I love you, do you like it?"

Sara walked closer to her daughter with a chuckle/sob. "Like it? I'm so honored, thank you."

Isabella looked down at her daughter and kissed her forehead before whispering. "Ok, little one, you are going to be met by your namesake/grandma."

When little Sarah was placed in Sara's arms, a new love washed over her, and she sniffled as she looked down with a smile. "Hey you, I'm your grandma." She chuckled as she looked at her husband. "I'm a grandma." He nodded with a smile as he placed a hand on the small of her back while she looked down at her granddaughter again, telling her how much she's already loved and protected, then after a few more moments, even though she wasn't ready to let her go, she knew how much Grissom was looking forward to his moment with his first grandchild, so she bent down and kissed her forehead again, whispering. "Ok little one, there is someone else you have to meet, your grandpa."

Grissom's heart fluttered at the word as he said with a smile and tears in her eyes. "I'm a grandpa." They all smiled as the little girl was placed in his arms, and like Sara's feeling, he felt it too, maybe even a little more when he noticed she looked a lot like Isabella when she was born, so there was a very good chance she was in fact a little Sarah and her name was perfect.

* * *

After William parked the vehicle in the hospital parking lot, Bella turned around in her seat and handed Katie the flowers before speaking with a smile. "You go ahead."

Katie nodded with a smile in return while she took the flowers from her sister-in law, then she got out of the vehicle and rushed towards the entrance, and when they saw her go in, they looked at one another before Bella shook her head with a chuckle. "Ok, you need to stop looking like that."

He took her hand while asking. "Like what? Like I'm on top of the whole world right now?"

"Yes, or your parents will know, then your sisters will too, and I don't want to steal Isabella's thunder, this is her moment."

He sighed as he removed his hand from hers and placed it on her stomach while speaking softly. "I'm sorry, I can't help it, this has to be one of the best days of my life."

Bella chuckled again as she placed her hand on top of his. "I've heard that one before." Before William could respond she continued. "Thinking about it now, your birthday has been pretty special through the years, I mean more special than it already is because it was the day you were born."

William took a moment to think about it, at four years old, he not only received his first pet, but his first puppy, Max, his sixth birthday, his first birthday with the woman who ended up becoming his wife, jump to last year's birthday, he received his second puppy, Buddy and got a house, now this birthday, he not only gets to share this day with his niece but earlier this morning his wife told him he's going to be a father.

He then smiled with a nod and a small chuckle. "I guess you're right." Then he took a breath and whispered with emotion. "Thank you, I love you so much."

She cups his cheek as she whispered with emotion herself. "You're welcome. Thank you for sticking it out with me, I love you too."

"Always."

He leaned over and they shared a sweet kiss, then after kissing her forehead, he pulled back and they shared a smile before he took a breath and asked. "Ready?"

She chuckled, seeing his eyes sparkle again. "I guess as ready as we'll ever be, let's just try and not take away your sister's thunder."

As they got out of the vehicle, he replied. "Yes ma'am."

* * *

After the elevator opened on the correct floor of the hospital, Katie stepped out with a smile, however her smile died down a little as her heart started racing when she saw who was standing close to the door to the room she needed in, which his back was towards her but she could tell by the voice who it was and that he was on the phone. "I'm going to spend a little time here to meet my goddaughter, then I'll pick up around 5, yeah it's a..." Andrew trails off as he turned around, seeing Katie in front of him, then he cleared his throat and finished the conversation. "Talk to you later, bye, Jessica." Once the call ended, Andrew spoke softly. "Katie..."

But she cuts him off, trying to be strong. "No, you have nothing to apologize for, this is what is suppose to happen." She gave him a small smile and finished. "Have fun on your date." She then walked into the room before he could say another word, and he sighed while closing his eyes.

There was no denying that he still had feelings for her, but what else could he do if she keeps denying them, eventually he knows he is going to have to let her go, and he thought he was taking the first step tonight with his first date in a long time.

* * *

When Katie had walked into the room, Sara asked in concern. "Where is your brother and Bella?"

Katie shrugged with a smile. "They said to go ahead without me." She then smirked. "My guess the honeymoon phase is back on."

Sara sighed as she replied softly. "With things being rough for them for awhile, I'm glad."

As they nodded in agreement, Katie handed the flowers to Jason before Grissom, who still had little Sarah in his arms, looked down at his granddaughter before whispering. "Now little one, here is someone else that's special, your Aunt Katie."

Once the little girl was in her arms, she leaned down and kissed her forehead, whispering. "Hi little girl, I'm your Aunt Katie, and I'm going to be the best aunt possible."

Moments later the door opened, and in came Bella and William, and after a greeting with Sara and Grissom, Grissom cleared his throat before speaking. "We shouldn't have this many people in here, so your mom and I will be in the cafeteria getting something to eat."

The Grissom siblings nodded while Jason stood up from his spot next to his girlfriend and asked after clearing his throat. "Do you mind if I join you?"

After they shook their heads, Jason and Isabella looked at one another, and she asked. "Is everything ok?"

He nodded with a smile as he cupped her cheek. "Yeah, have a moment with your siblings, I'll be back soon."

"OK. Love you."

"Love you too."

After a quick kiss on the lips, he walked up to his daughter, which Katie still had a hold of her, and kissed her head before whispering. "Daddy will be right back honey, I love you so much."

He kissed her one more time before walking out of the room with Sara and Grissom.

While Bella and William were greeting his sister, Katie was finishing up her first greeting with her niece, then when William walked towards them, he looked back at his wife and asked. "You want to hold her next?"

Bella shook her head with a smile. "It's ok babe, I'll get my turn after you."

William nodded with a smile before Katie transferred little Sarah into her uncle's arms, and after he did the usual greet, he goes to sit down in the chair, Katie sitting next to them a second later, as he spoke with love of all the things he was going to teach her, and happy that they were sharing a birthday, making Bella chuckle as she watched her husband. "I'm not getting a turn anytime soon, am I?"

Isabella chuckled as she watched her brother just melt as he was talking to his niece, making her heart flutter with pride, then she shook her head as she looked at her sister-in law. "Nope, so you might as well take a seat." Bella nodded as she took the third and last chair and scooted it closer to the bed, as Isabella asked. "Are you ok?"

Bella tried to hid her shock/surprise as she asked. "Yeah, why?"

Isabella looked at her, trying to get a read on her. "I don't know, you seem to be glowing."

Bella chuckled it off. "Maybe you're looking at me through new 'mother's' eyes, you're undoubtedly happy so everybody else must be too."

Isabella chuckled with a nod. "Maybe you're right." As Bella nodded, Isabella became a little more serious. "But you two are ok, right?"

Bella placed a hand on her sister-in law's hand while giving the younger woman a reassuring look. "I can honestly say we've never been happier."

Seeing the truth, Isabella nodded. "Ok." She then sighed. "But, I must admit I was worried there for a bit."

"I know, but your brother has been wonderful through our rough time, he's been patient, supportive, loving, and I honestly don't know how I got so lucky with him."

She smirked as she watched her siblings with her daughter. "Blame dad on that one." Bella chuckled with a nod, then Isabella sighed in content as she whispered. "He's going to make an amazing father one day."

Bella also sighed in content, while inside she was smiling, knowing that one day will be sooner than she thought while replying with a nod. "I know, he will be."

* * *

When Andrew walked into the room about 15 minutes later, Katie mentioned about having less people in the room before leaving it, which they all knew she was using that as an excuse to walk out, so while Bella was sitting next to her husband, Andrew gave Isabella a hug, and she asked. "Did something happen? I felt she was a little more tense than usual before she walked out of the room."

He sighed. "She heard me set up a date." When Isabella and William was giving him an intense look, he sighed again. "I don't want to hurt her, but what else am I suppose to do?"

William, who finally let his wife hold baby Sarah, stood up and walked towards Andrew, which he started to look tense as the older man came closer to him, which William noticed and started to chuckle. "Relax man, I'm not going to rough up my niece's godfather."

Andrew took a breath with a nod before Isabella spoke, her look a little softer the more she said. "Nor should you do that anyways, he has a right to be happy." Andrew smiled while William looked at his sister with a raised eyebrow, making her sigh as she continued. "You know I love Katie, and I want her to be happy too.  
But she made her choice, and Andrew shouldn't have to put his life on hold, waiting to see if she'll change her mind."

William nodded with a sigh, knowing his sister was right, even though another part of him was torn because his younger sister was involved in this. "I know, sorry man."

"It's ok, just know that if there was even an ounce of doubt in her mind that she made the wrong decision, I'll wait for her, she just has to say the word."

Before they could speak, Bella's voice was heard. "Come here godfather, someone here wants to meet you."

Andrew smiled as he spoke. "I'm next." Then he headed towards Bella and his goddaughter.

William and Isabella share a look, knowing they have some valuable information that could change their sister's, even Andrew's, life.

* * *

Later that night

Once everybody reluctantly left, since they wanted more time with the newest member of the family but knew they had to eventually leave, Jason got his turn to hold his daughter, and after spending a little time with her, he noticed Isabella was getting sleepy, which he didn't blame her one bit, and actually surprised she had lasted this long, but before she did, he smiled at his little girl. "Alright little one, I need you to go to your mommy while I ask her a very important question."

After her little girl was in her arms, Isabella asked with curiosity. "What's going on?"

Jason looked at his girlfriend and daughter, his family, before smiling at them. "Being with you two everyday is what I want more than anything, waking up to you every morning has been a dream come true, and I want more of that for the rest of my life." Isabella was about to speak, but he continued. "When I got hurt that changed the course of my life, I felt lost and all I wanted to do was hide away, but then your parents came to my hospital room and wouldn't allow it, you guys, particularly you, saw that I was worth something more than what met the eye."

Isabella nodded with tears in her eyes. "That's because you are, especially to our little girl."

He nodded with a sniffle before he finished. "I thought getting hurt was the worst thing that could have happened to me, but it turns out it was the best thing that could have happened, because it lead me to this moment, and while I admit our timing could have been better, I don't regret it, I don't regret her, not for a second. I love both of you and I want to spend the rest of my life showing you that I am that man that you see with your beautiful brown eyes. (He then gets down on his knee, making Isabella look at him with wide eyes before he opened the box, showing her a simple ring, knowing she didn't like flashy) So, with that said, will you do me the greatest honor of becoming my wife?"

When they officially got together Jason wanted to propose sooner, but Isabella felt like he was doing it because she was pregnant, no matter how much he tried to tell her it wasn't, but that's not how she wanted to get married, so she told him they have to get to know one another better, then when enough time had passed, and he still felt like marriage was something he wanted to do, he could ask, which what she didn't know was that earlier, when he went with Sara and Grissom to the cafeteria, he asked them for her hand in marriage, which they said yes, wanting their daughter to be happy, and seeing that she was with him.

Isabella sniffled as she asked. "Are you sure?"

He nodded with a smile. "You told me that you didn't want to get married just because you got pregnant. Well, what do you see now, how do you feel?"

No hesitation, she replied. "I see that you're really serious about this, about us, and feel that we can have this amazing life together." He started to smile wider before Isabella looked down at her little girl and asked softly. "What do you think, baby?" After a moment, feeling she had the approval of her daughter, she looked at the man she loved with tears in her eyes. "I would love to be your wife."

Once he slipped the ring on her finger, he stood up and cupped her cheek before whispering with emotion. "I love you, so much. Thank you."

"No, thank you, and I love you too."

He leaned down and they shared a kiss, then after he pulled back, he sits next to her again and placed a hand on his daughter's chest and whispered. "I love you too, honey, and we are going to give you the best life possible."

Isabella sighed in content as she whispered. "Yes we are."

* * *

After leaving the hospital, William and Bella met his parents and Katie at a pizza restaurant so they could have dinner together, then after their meal, and while Bella was using the restroom and their parents were standing in the check-out line, William and Katie had a moment to themselves.

William took the last sip of his drink before looking at his sister, who was just looking down at her empty cup, and spoke. "You know I heard some interesting news about Andrew earlier."

She nodded with a sigh. "I know, he's going on a date."

William shook his head with a smile. "No, he still wants to be with you, and willing to wait."

Katie felt a shock run through her body, hearing that, then she looked at her brother and shook her head. "I told him I didn't want him to do that."

William then smirked. "Well, when you really love someone, you can't help but wait. I mean look at mom, she waited how many years for dad?"

Katie nodded with a small smile. "I get what you're saying, and I love him, I really do. I can see a bright, loving future with him with a marriage and kids." She then shook her head with tears in her eyes. "But, I'm not ready for us, and I refuse to let him stop his life until I am. He deserves to be happy, no matter how hard it is to see him with someone else, I just need time to get use to it, and maybe I will now that he's trying his hand at dating."

William sighed, feeling for his sister, while placing his hand on top of hers. "I never want you to do something you're not ready for, and I'm sorry if what I said upset you, I just want you to be happy."

They get up from their seats when they saw Bella and their parents walking their way, then they get into a hug while she spoke softly. "You didn't upset me, and I know I'll get there eventually, I promise."

"I love you Katie, and if you need me at anytime, I'm there, day or night."

She nodded with a smile as they pulled back. "I know that too, and I love you too."

As he smiled with a nod, Grissom asked. "Everything ok?"

William nodded with another smile. "Yep, just having a little sibling moment."

After Katie just nodded with a smile of her own, the small group walked out of the restaurant, and after saying goodbye to William and Bella, Sara, Grissom and Katie got into Grissom's vehicle before he drove them home, but not much longer after they got there, Katie left the house to go spend some time with her best friend Emily, leaving Sara and Grissom with an empty house, so they decided to cap off the night with some homemade desert and champagne to celebrate the new milestone they reached today.

Sitting up in bed, holding up their champagne glasses, Grissom spoke with a beaming smile. "Well, 'grandma', welcome to grand-parenthood."

She chuckled as she clinked her glass with his. "You too, 'grandpa'" Once they took their sip, she asked. "So, how does it feel?"

Grissom cleared his throat as he looked down at his glass before he spoke with emotion. "I thought fatherhood would have been just out of my reach, but to become one step above that is a miracle." When he looked at her, she cupped his cheek with a smile as he asked. "You?"

She nodded, also feeling up with emotion. "Amazing, and I only hope/wish for more grandchildren to come."

He chuckled with a nod. "More the merrier I say."

She pursed her lips as she lifted her glass back up to her lips. "You bet."

While she lowered her glass back down, her husband was still looking at her, and she was about to ask, but he spoke with a hint of passion in his tone. "You're right."

"About?"

"You told me a few years ago that when I officially become a grandpa, I would be the sexiest grandpa out there, but that title, my dear, goes to you."

She smirked as she moved closer to him. "So, I'm the sexiest grandpa out there?'

He chuckled while she straddled his waist. "You know what I mean."

She drank the rest of her champagne, and as she handed him the glass, she nodded with a smile. "I do, and I standby with what I said about you too."

He finished the rest of his champagne, and after placing the glasses on his end table, he shares a look with his wife as their eyes began to show passion in them before she placed her fingers on the buttons of his shirt and starts unbuttoning them.

When she reaches the last one, she pushes the sides further apart before she leaned down and kissed his scar, making him close his eyes, and when she started to move her lips up to his neck, he placed his hands on her arms and pushed her back so they could look at one another again, seeing the love/passion/acceptance in each other's eyes, he cupped her cheek and brings her down so their lips could touch, the desire between them growing each second.

* * *

AN: A few more to come. Thanks for reading, and please review.


	15. A new start & Letting him go

AN: Thanks for the support, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 15: A new start & Letting him go

Next Month

June, 26, 2033

With much thought and conversation, Isabella and Jason realized they wanted to have a short engagement, then when Bella asked if they wanted to share wedding anniversaries, Isabella was very honored, so after seeing what they could set up in that time and asked if her fiancée and William would be ok with it, it was a go, and they were lucky enough to have another wedding at the beach.

When it came to Grissom walking his oldest daughter down the aisle, Isabella asked with emotion. "Are you ready for this daddy?"

He looked at her with a smile/smirk. "Isn't that my line?"

"Yeah, but I know that despite you wanting me to be happy, giving me away must be a hard thing to do. I already know how I'll feel when Little Sarah will be standing in this exact spot."

He smirked again. "Just like your mother 'aging' your child already before she even turns 1." She chuckled slightly as he sighed while looking at her. "I love you so much, and you're right, giving you away isn't easy, but I know the man I'm giving you away to is one of the good ones, so I know you'll be in safe hands."

"I really will be."

He nodded, then after a breath, he continued. "Alright, let's get you married to the man of your dreams."

"Thank you, daddy."

He kissed her temple before walking her down the aisle, all family members, extended included, watching the beautiful bride.

When they got at the end of the aisle, Grissom took her hand and kissed it before handing it off to Jason. "Take care of my butterfly."

Isabella shyly smiled at his use of her nickname as Jason nodded with a bright smile on his face with a nod. "You got it, dad."

After one more nod and a kiss to her daughter's temple, he headed to the first spot in the front, where he'll be standing next to his wife, who was holding little Sarah in her arms while they watched their oldest daughter get married.

* * *

(At the reception, still on the beach)

When it got to the reception time, the bride and groom had their dance, then the bride and her father had theirs and the groom danced with his mother-in law, and after that, while the bride danced with her best friend, William had asked his mom for a dance and Bella asked Grissom for one.

Once a few more dances came and went, and while almost everybody else was standing up in circles, talking and laughing, Katie was sitting at her table alone, so Grissom kissed his wife's temple and whispered. "I'm going to go talk to Katie."

Sara nodded with a smile before Grissom walked towards his youngest daughter, and while he sat down next to her,  
he cleared his throat before speaking. "You know, I thought I had been in love before, and while my feelings for other women were strong, they never compared or even came close to how I feel about your mother, how I felt about her the first moment I saw her."

She took a breath as she looked in the distance, where Andrew was standing with his girlfriend, Jessica, along with other family members, and she shook her head while looking down at the table. "I thought it would be easier getting over him because we were never actually together, but it's not, because I have all these thoughts about what could have been."

He places his hand on top of hers and squeezed it in comfort before continuing with what he had been saying. "And while I would never diminish how you feel about someone, but if you're really committed on letting him go, there could be another great love out there for you, greater than you could have ever imagined, you just can't close your heart on that possibility."

She nodded in understanding with tears in her eyes, and he cupped her cheek with his free hand to wipe them away before he gave her a look and sigh, so she asked. "What's wrong, dad?"

Wanting her to have all the information before she makes her decision, he spoke again. "But, if you do still feel he is the 'one', then I feel you have to know something."

Looking a little worried, she asked. "What is it?"

He took a breath before telling her what he heard. "Jessica is moving back to Oregon, wanting to be closer to her sick younger brother, and Andrew is thinking about going with her. Now, as far as I know he hasn't told her what he is thinking yet, but..."

She cuts him off, in shock about the news. "It's on his mind, so he must be starting to feel that what they are sharing is getting serious enough for him to change his college/life plans."

Grissom nodded and squeezed her hand lightly. "Unless he knows he has another option."

She took a breath and said softly. "This could be a game-changer, the biggest game changer I've ever faced."

As she sat there thinking what her father had said, he moved closer to her and whispered. "Just know that whatever you choose to do, I support you."

They get into a hug as she whispers. "I love you, daddy."

"And I love you, ladybug." As they pulled back, he asked. "Dance later?"

She nodded with a smile. "You got it."

He moves to get up, but before he straightened up completely, he kissed her cheek before heading back to his wife.

Katie barley had time to process everything her father had said when she heard his voice. "Hey."

She looked up at him with a smile, her hear raced. "Hey."

He then held out his hand with a smile. "You want to dance?"

She nodded as she placed her hand in his, and both tried to ignore the shock that ran through them, before she stood up. "I would be happy to."

Once they got to the dancing area, she placed one of her hands on his shoulders while taking his hand in her other one, and when he placed his other hand on her waist, he asked. "Is this ok?" She nodded with a smile.

When the song ended a few moments later, Andrew moved forward and wrapped his arms around her, letting his warmth and security wash over her like a blanket, then she saw it, looking over Andrew's shoulder she saw the face of Jessica, who had a slim build, a little over average height, with blond hair and blue eyes, looking almost heartbroken while watching her boyfriend and her have this moment together, so she knew what her confession would do to the other woman, and that tore at her deeply, but before she made her decision either way, she asked softly. "Andrew?"

They pulled back so they could look into each other's eyes as he asked. "Yeah?"

She finished her question, trying to keep the tears from not showing. "Does she make you happy? And I mean really happy?"

He nodded with a smile on his face, and she knew the answer before he actually said it. "Yes, she does." It dimmed down a little when he continued. "But Katie, there is something I should tell you..."

Katie cuts him off, now making her final decision, even if hurt like hell doing it. "It's ok, I know, and you should go with her."

He looked a little shocked, but more at her response than her actually knowing. "You think?"

She nodded, still keeping her tears down. "I do, you'll be in good hands with her."

When he saw no doubt in her eyes, he nodded and cupped her cheek while whispering. "Thank you for being my friend."

She cleared her throat with a nod. "And thank you for being mine. Bye, Andrew."

She stepped back as he nodded while his hand was removed from her cheek, knowing it was time to finally let her go, she made her choice. "Bye, Katie."

After one more look at one another, Katie turned around and headed for the snack table so she didn't draw too much attention to herself while Andrew turned around and headed back to his girlfriend.

Standing at the table alone for several minutes, which she was thankful that the family allowed her that bit of privacy, whether they were doing it on purpose or not, William walked up to her and asked softly. "Hey, you want to get out of here?"

Before she could speak, they hear Isabella's voice on the other side of her. "Yeah, most of the fun parts are done anyways."

Katie chuckled while shaking her head before looking at her sister first. "Ok, first off, this is your wedding reception that you want to leave early from." She then turned to her brother. "And secondly, shouldn't you be leaving with your wife so you two could have alone time on your anniversary?"

William then answered her with caring eyes. "She understands that my youngest sister needs some sibling time."

Then Isabella spoke with a smile and nod. "And so does my new husband, he'll take care of the clean-up."

Before Katie could open her mouth, William spoke again. "And it's ok, dad is letting you off the hook for your dance with him."

If she was honest with herself, Katie really didn't feel like being here anymore, but before she accepted, she asked. "And you two are sure?"

They nodded with a smile as they wrapped an arm around their sister.

"Absolutely."

William pulled keys out of his pocket a few seconds later with a smirk. "And I know just what we can do."

They recognized the keys and looked at their brother in shock before Katie asked. "Dad let you have the keys to the boat?"

It was a well known fact that Grissom didn't let his 'kids' drive the boat ever, so to see their brother with the keys it was a true miracle.

He nodded with a smile as they started walking towards the parking lot. "Yeah, he said it was for a special reason."

Isabella chuckled and shook her head before saying in a teasing/joking matter. "Well, that just proves it, Katie is his favorite."

Katie shook her head with a chuckle, knowing her sister was teasing. "Oh come one, that's not true, if anybody is our parent's favorite, it would have to be William."

They all chuckled before William replied, still in their teasing state. "Well, it's a well known fact that I am at least mom's favorite."

The girls lightly pushed him forward as they said 'boo' before they started laughing again, then as they got closer to William's vehicle, Katie cleared her throat before finishing, getting more serious towards the end. "Ok, say that you are absolutely right, you are really mom's favorite. And you're dad's favorite (She looked at Isabella when she said that part), then whose favorite am I?"

William cupped her sister's cheek as he spoke with emotion. "You're everybody's favorite, you are what makes this family feel complete."

Isabella nodded as she placed her arm around her sister's shoulder. "Oh yeah, and if you don't believe me, really look at the family photos next time, see how they look at you, especially when you were first born." Then she gets a little 'dramatic.' "And thank you for being my sister, or else I would have been stuck with two 'Williams.'"

Katie chuckled, like she had choice on being a girl, while William smirked, sharing a secret he never told anyone. "Well, for that comment, I should tell you that I wanted you to be my brother."

Isabella looked at her brother and stuck her tongue out at him before teasing him. "Then ha, ha, ha, you got stuck with me instead."

William gets a little more serious as he brings his younger sister in his arms. "And I honestly wouldn't have it any other way, I'm proud you are my sister." He then brings his youngest sister in his arms too while Isabella wrapped her arm around Katie as well while he continued with emotion. "I'm proud both of you are my sisters."

Katie sighed as she held on to her siblings a little tighter. "Thank you guys."

Isabella and William nodded, and as they pulled back from one another, he spoke again. "We are family, and that's what families do, and know that you are not alone, we are going to help you through this." As Katie nodded, William pulled another set of keys out of his pocket and hands them to her. "Why don't you drive?"

Isabella then smirked. "Oh, now I see who your favorite is."

William chuckled. "Relax, you can drive on the way back."

Before taking the keys, Katie looked at Isabella, not wanting her to be truly upset, but she nodded with a smile. "Go ahead, I was only playing."

Katie nodded with a smile while she took the keys before rushing towards the driver's side, then after William helped her other sister in the passenger side, he gets in the back seat, happy to have these sibling times, despite the ones where he has to try and cheer them up because he never wanted to see them hurt and in pain.

* * *

Later that night

Once the siblings had their boat ride, and watched the sunset together, Isabella drove them to their parents house, and after spending a little time with them and Little Sarah, who was spending the night with their parents so Isabella and Jason can have some time alone, Isabella and William left the house, while Katie went upstairs to change into her sweats.

When she was coming back down, she sees that her mom had a bottle for Sarah, so she asked with a smile. "Do you mind, mom, dad?"

Both parents shook their heads with a smile while Katie came closer to them, and after Grissom transferred his granddaughter into his youngest daughter's arms, she took the bottle from her mom and asked while nodding her head towards the back door. "Can you open the door, please?"

Sara nodded before doing just that, and once they were outside and Katie was sitting down in a comfortable chair, she placed the bottle nipple in the little girl's mouth and she watched her niece eat with a smile and tears in her eyes, feeling more unsure about her future, other than her career, than ever before.

Sara gets in her husband's arms, and as they sat on the couch they couldn't help but look outside to watch their daughter, their hearts breaking for her before Grissom spoke with emotion. "I hope the choice that she made today doesn't keep her from hiding that beautiful heart of hers."

Sara placed her hand on his chest with a nod. "I know." She then sighed. "You know I can't predict her future, but if she's anything like us, which I know she is, she's tough. She'll get through this, and we'll be there to help her out when she needs it."

He nodded before kissing her forehead, hoping/wishing for the day that he will see his youngest daughter/child be completely happy, having a love story that she deserves to have.

* * *

AN: We are at the home stretch, just a few more chapters left for this story and series (Outside of my missing moments story, which will be done shortly as well). Next chapter will have a time jump to set up the last bit.

Hope you are all being safe out there, thanks for reading and please review.


	16. 8 Years later

AN: Thanks for the continued support, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 16: 8 Years later

Late July, 2041

Rick Brown, who is now 31 and works at the lab as the audio and visual expert after Olivia left to be a full time mom once her fourth child with Luke was born, was carrying a glass of ice water in one hand while holding his three year old daughter with his other one, smiled as he asked. "You want to see something funny?"

The brown eyed little girl, who looks so much like her mother, nodded with a smile. "Yes, daddy."

He nodded and stepped through the opened doorway that led to the Grissom's back deck and spoke towards the three people sitting at the glass table. "Hey, Dr. Grissom?"

William, Isabella and Katie all looked up from their various tasks and spoke at the same time. "Yeah, which one?"

Rick started to chuckle while the little girl started giggling. "That was funny, daddy."

Rick then looked at his wife, Elizabeth, of four years, who was also three months pregnant with their second child, and she was shaking her head with a smile as she rolled her eyes. "Yeah, funny, honey."

He walked up to her and handed her the glass of water before smirking. "Oh come on, you know you love me."

She nodded. "Yeah." Then she smirked. "Although, sometimes I forget why."

The Grissom 'kids' laughed as Rick smirked back. "I think we both know why."

While he was giving her a loving look, Elizabeth just nodded with a smile before their little girl asked. "Daddy, can I go play now?"

He kissed her temple and sets her down. "Yes, but give mommy some love and be careful going down the stairs."

After she did what her father asked her to do, she ran towards the stairs before going down them carefully, and once she was on the grass, she headed straight towards the play structure where her 'cousins' were playing, who were: 8 year old Sarah, 7 year old William III, 5 year old Jeffery (After Bella's Uncle), 4 year old J.T. (Named after Jason), and 3 year old Abigail (After Bella's mom).

While Rick and Elizabeth were having their moment, Katie, now 24, who, like her mother predicted, has a PhD in entomology like her father and is currently a level 2 CSI, looked at her watch. "I have to go, I'm meeting dad for lunch."

Both of her older siblings watched her stand up, then William, now 31, who has a PhD in science and was a college professor at UCLA, nodded with a smile. "I'll see you later."

Isabella, now 27, who did end up transferring to UCLA, got a PhD in art history, something she became very passionate about, especially once Jason got more into art and they now own an art gallery, while Jason still owns the mechanic shop, smiled with a nod too.

Katie nodded in return, and after picking up her papers, she walks to the railing of the deck and shouted. "Bye guys, love you."

Her nieces and nephews look over at their aunt and shouted at the same time. "Love you too Aunt Katie."

She smiled with a nod, and after a goodbye to her siblings, Rick and Elizabeth, she walked towards the back door, walked in the house and walked out the front door.

* * *

When Katie made it to the diner, she sees her father, so she walks up to the table, and when Grissom sees his youngest, he smiled as he gets up from his seat to greet her with a hug and kiss on the cheek, then once they sat down, Katie smirked. "Just a heads up, but you might see a house full of kids when you get home."

He chuckled with a nod before they get into a little small talk, only stopping to order before they continued once again, never short on conversations between them.

They were halfway through their meal when they heard a man's voice. "Dr. Grissom?"

Both Grissom and Katie looked in the same direction to see a man in his mid-30's, with an athletic build, medium length brown hair so he could run his fingers through it and green eyes, and while Katie didn't recognize him, Grissom did immediately, so he smiled as he stood up from his seat. "Alex Carter, how are you?"

While Katie watched the interaction with curiosity, the younger man chuckled as he gets in a hug with his  
ex-professor/mentor. "I'm great, you?"

They pulled back, and Grissom nodded with a bright smile. "Couldn't be better." After Alex nodded, Grissom and him turned his attention to Katie, who was still looking at them, and her father smiled. "Alex, I would like you to meet my youngest daughter..."

Alex cuts him off with a smile. "Katie, I know, I remember."

Katie's eyebrow raised up on that comment. "I'm sorry, am I suppose to remember you?"

Alex chuckled while shaking his head before he explained. "No, we never formally met, your father had a picture of you in his office, I believe you were about 4 then." Then he got a little more serious. "And the only thing that's changed is that you have gotten more beautiful."

Katie couldn't stop her heart from fluttering at his words, not use to hearing them from anybody else but her family, and she shyly smiled before clearing her throat and speaking with a smirk. "And who are you? Besides a smooth talker. How do you know my dad?"

He chuckled with a nod before explaining that as well. "Your father was my teacher and mentor, then later I became his teaching assistant before I moved to Chicago." He then smirked. "And I know he won't admit it out-loud, but I was his favorite."

Katie raised an eyebrow as she asked her father. "Is that so, dad? Does that include me and William in his little scenario?"

Before Grissom could speak, Alex continued. "Well, I mean if his kids are involved, I guess nothing would trump them, so I don't mind taking third."

She looked at Alex with amusement in her eyes. "Really, now your backtracking? I see you don't want to get on my bad side."

He shook his head. "I have a feeling that wouldn't be a wise move on my part."

She replied with a smirk while picking up her lemonade. "Good response."

They held eye contract for several seconds in silence before Grissom, who had been watching their interaction with amusement, finally asked. "So, what brings you here?"

Alex cleared his throat and finally removed his eyes from Katie before looking to his ex-mentor. "I'm actually here conducting an entomology seminar."

Once again before Grissom could reply, Katie asked in excitement. "Wait, the one that's on the USC campus all next week?"

"The very one, why?"

She replied with a smile. "I guess I'm one of your students." She then smirked. "Or perhaps I could teach you a few things."

Alex chuckled before looking at Grissom again. "She's a feisty one, isn't she?"

Grissom nodded with a proud smile, a trait she got from her older sister and mother. "She can be, when she really wants to be."

"And she's for real?"

Even though Alex could think Grissom was being biased when he answered his question, he could tell that if she hadn't been his child, he still would have thought the same thing. "Yes Alex, as real as it gets. She was a freshman in college at 14/15, and ended up getting her PhD the same year her brother did, who by the way, if you don't remember me telling you this, he's six years older than her."

Which he did leave out the part William took a year off, but it was still impressive nonetheless, even though at times he was worried she was studying too much without much of a personal life. He just didn't want her to turn out like he did before he let Sara fully in his heart. But, it turned out she did manage to work in a personal life, which started to grow a little more once she graduated, even though she was currently single. (By choice)

He looked at Katie with a surprised/impressed look. "Damn, that is impressive. But, then again he always did say you were going to be very special, and he was right, but honestly..."

She cuts him off with a smile. "When is he not."

He chuckled again with a nod. "Very true." Then he cleared his throat and said. "Then maybe you can help out."

Now getting into modest mode, much like her father did a lot of the times when he got complimented on something, Katie shook her head with a shy smile. "No really, I was just jo..."

He cuts her off with a sincere tone. "I'm not, I think we can make a really good team." He then smirked, but she could tell he was actually serious. "I'm not too proud to grovel if I have to."

She started to chuckle before looking at her father, and Grissom nodded with a smile. "You can even use my office at the university to talk/work it out."

Katie thinks about it before replying. "I'll have to ask my boss (Lindsey) if I can take some time off, and if she's ok with it, then alright, I'll do it."

He nodded with a smile. "Alright, is dinner tonight ok and we can talk?"

Katie was about to answer him, but Grissom spoke for her with a smile. "It's perfect."

She looked at her dad with surprise. "What about..."

He cuts her off with another smile. "It's ok, you're excused for the night."

When Katie and Alex looked at one another again, he said sincerely. "It's up to you."

She nodded a second later and replied with a smile. "I'm in."

"Alright." He pulled a business card from his pants pocket and handed it to her. "Text me the address, and I'll pick you up later tonight."

She looked at the card before looking at Alex with a nod and smile. "You got it, Dr. Carter."

Alex nodded with a smile, then after a handshake with Grissom, the younger man headed towards the pick-up area, and while Grissom sat back down, he couldn't help but look at her daughter as she was watching Alex, and noticed a certain spark in her eyes that he hadn't seen in a long time. He saw something between them and he wanted that momentum to continue, especially if it ends up making his daughter truly happy.

* * *

Later that night

Standing in the kitchen with her husband, Sara looked at her watch and asked. "Did Katie tell you when she'll be here?"

Katie was never known to be late for a family themed night.

Grissom cleared his throat as he took the lasagna out of the oven. "Actually, I excused her for the night, she has a date."

Sara raised an eyebrow as she asked. "You excused her?" He nodded and she continued with smirk. "When you were the one that told the kids that a date is no excuse to miss a family dinner."

Before Grissom, who was giving her a shy look, could speak, William and Isabella walked into the room and saw the looks their parents were giving one another, so William spoke with a smirk. "Uh ooh, what did we just walk into?"

Sara then smirked while looking at her two oldest kids. "Your father was just about to explain to me why he excused your sister from family dinner."

They looked at their father in shock before Isabella shook her head with a smile. "Like you would ever let me get away with that one."

William then chimed in with a smirk. "Well, to be fair to dad, when he first really enforced that rule, we were already married to our dates."

Isabella chuckled with a nod. "Good point."

Sara then asked her husband. "Why this one?"

He cleared his throat and said. "I think it's something different."

She then raised an eyebrow. "So, you know him?"

"Yes, he was an ex-student/teaching assistant."

Isabella asked with a disgusted look in her face. "It's not Mitchell, is it?"

William placed a comforting hand on his sister's shoulder while Grissom looked at his daughter with a raised eyebrow. "For one, I believe he is still in New York, and two, do you think I would let him get anywhere near your sister?"

She nodded with a smile. "Another good point."

Grissom then looked at his wife again. "It's Alex, he ran into us at the diner while we were having lunch. He's here to conduct a seminar."

Remembering that name all to well, Sara smirked. "Ah your favorite, post CSI career that is."

William raised an eyebrow at that. "Excuse me?"

They started chuckling while Grissom looked at his son with a smile. "After you and your sister of course."

William nodded with a proud smile while Sara asked softly. "And you're sure you're doing the right thing by encouraging it more? I mean after all he does live in Chicago."

He sighed. "I know, and at the end of the day it's up to them what they want to do, but if you guys saw what I did between them this afternoon, I think you would have done the same thing if you were in my shoes."

Knowing what her husband meant, she asked with tears in her eyes. "First time in awhile?"

Grissom nodded, feeling emotion thinking how his daughter looked today. "Yeah, I've forgotten how that look looks on her, and it was beautiful."

Sara walked up to her husband and cupped his cheek. "Ok, I'll trust your judgment here."

When Sara and Grissom look at their kids, William nodded. "I just want my sister to be truly happy again."

Isabella nodded. "Me too."

Right as she said that, there was a knock on the door, then a few moments later, they hear Jason's voice. "And look who's here."

They looked a little surprised when they saw Andrew, now standing in the doorway after so long, and Isabella smiled before walking to her best friend first and giving him a hug. "Andrew."

While in Oregon with Jessica, Andrew played baseball for the Oregon State Beavers for the rest of his college career, then after their senior year, he gets drafted by the MLB team, Seattle Mariners, who are in Washington, which Jessica did in fact go with him and they ended up getting married during his second season with the team.

When he was in the middle of his third year, they found out she was pregnant, and not wanting to miss any time from her and their daughter, Claire, he choose to retire at the end season, just when he was hitting his peak, and changed the direction of his career to cooking.

Now while they were currently living in Oregon again, so his wife could be closer to her family, he's a chef and part owner of a restaurant with a buddy he had met while he was in college, who had majored in business.

Andrew smiled while hugging his best friend. "Hi, Izzie. It's nice to see you."

She sighed in content as she spoke softly. "It's nice to see you too."

Once they moved from their embrace, William and him shared a hug before Sara walked up to the young man and gave him a hug while asking. "And where is that sweet baby of yours?"

He smiled at the mention of his daughter, and replied with a smirk as they pulled back. "Getting grandma and auntie Courtney time. I'll bring her over here when I can, I didn't think I would get her out of their grips anytime soon."

They all chuckled with a nod before Sara replied. "I totally get it."

While Grissom and Andrew were sharing a hug, the older man asked. "Have you had dinner, yet? You are welcome to stay if you want."

As they pulled back from their embrace, Andrew nodded with a smile. "Sure, I could eat a little. Like I would ever pass up a meal cooked from the master, even if I wasn't."

Grissom shyly smiled at the compliment, then he shook his head and replied with a smirk. "Well, from what I hear, you're the master now."

This time Andrew gets a shy look as he replied with sincerity. "Only because I learned from you."

And when he changed his career, he asked for cooking tips from Grissom, whom he always enjoyed eating his meals, even if it was just a snack, and he would have understood if the older man wouldn't have helped. But he did, proving that what he said about him being family no matter what still hung true.

Before more flattery was exchanged, Sara smirked. "Are we going to eat, or let it get cold watching these shy comments go back and forth."

They chuckled slightly before Grissom cleared his throat and stated speaking. "Alright guys, get your kids ready for dinner, it's dinner time."

Grissom grabbed the lasagna, while Sara grabbed the bread, and William got the plates before the three of them walked out of the room so they could go outside and enjoy dinner on the deck, mostly because there was a bigger table out there for times like these, then as Isabella walked up to the silverware drawer, Andrew asked. "I couldn't help but notice someone is missing tonight."

Isabella turned around and looked at him before answering. "Dad excused her for a date."

When Andrew just nodded in understanding with a neutral look to his eyes, Isabella looked a little shocked, which caught Andrew's sight, so he asked. "What?"

"You look completely ok with that."

Before he could speak, they hear little Sarah's voice. "Mommy, dinner time means dinner time."

Isabella chuckled as shouted. "I'm coming."

Andrew was smirking at her. "A mother's daughter?"

She shook her head. "You have no idea." Then she smirked. "And we aren't done with our conversation."

He shook his head with a chuckle, knowing when something gets on her mind, it wasn't that easy to make her forget it. "I didn't think so."

* * *

Hours later

A few hours after dinner, William left with Bella and their three kids, then not much longer after that, Sara and Grissom called it a night, and after about another 45 minutes, while Andrew and Isabella were talking/laughing about old times out on the deck, Jason opened the back door. "Honey, I'm going to take the kids home."

Isabella nodded. "Oh, right, um, I'll..."

He cuts his wife off with a smile. "It's ok if you want to stay."

"Are you sure?"

Before he could respond, Andrew did. "I can drop her off tomorrow morning, if you guys are ok with it?"

Jason nodded. "That's ok with me."

Isabella nodded as she stood up from her seat. "Ok, but let me help you put the kids in the vehicle."

Jason nodded again as he spoke towards Andrew in a sincere tone. "It's good to see you, man."

Andrew nodded with a smile. "Yeah, you too."

* * *

After buckling little Sarah and J.T. in, Isabella gave them kisses and whispered her love to them before closing the door and walking towards her husband, who was standing at the driver's side, then wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you."

He shook his head with a smile. "You're welcome, I just know how much you missed your one on one time with him. I get it, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah you will, I love you."

They share a kiss before he whispered. "I love you too, have a good night."

"You too."  
After a hug and one more kiss, he gets in the driver's seat before she heads back into her parents house, which when she did, Andrew was coming inside and asked. "You want some more wine?"

She nodded with a smile. "Sure, I'm not driving tonight. I'll be right back."

Andrew just nodded before she walked up the stairs to change clothes since while she, or the other Grissom 'kids' don't live at home anymore, they still have changes of clothes for impromptu moments like this.

* * *

Alex pulled in the driveway to Katie's parents house, and she smiled. "Thank you for taking me here."

Emily Hughes, Andrew's cousin/her best friend & roommate, is engaged, which her wedding was next weekend and why Andrew was here in town, and she wanted the apartment to herself with her man, which wasn't planned in advanced so she had gotten the call while she was enjoying her dinner with Alex. Luckily, Katie had extra clothes here and she can get a ride into work with her mom.

Alex smiled. "It's no problem."

"And thank you for dinner."

"You're welcome. I had a good time."

While looking into his eyes, she nodded. "I did too. It's been awhile since I had one I enjoyed."

He smiled that charming smile. "Me too."

Katie shook her head. "Please don't do that."

"Do what?"

"I know you're a smooth talker, but don't be a smooth talker and a liar."

"I'm not."

She raised an eyebrow as she asked. "You are telling me you don't have a date with a new woman every weekend or a girlfriend in every city you visit."

He nodded with a smile. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm say...hold on, was this a date?"

She smiled shyly as she replied. "Don't change the subject here, let's get back to the one we started. Explain, please?"

He chuckled before speaking the truth. "What, does something have to be wrong with me to not be one of those guys?"

"When every woman I saw at the restaurant looked at you like you were a piece of meat, yeah."

He raised an eyebrow as he asked with a smirk. "And how were you looking at me?"

She chuckled. "Please, be honest with me."

He took a breath and nodded. "Ok, the truth is, for as long as I can remember, school, then my career is all I thought about doing. Not that I haven't dated, but I don't know, I just haven't found that..."

Katie cuts him off softly, knowing exactly how he felt. "One that makes everything worthwhile, the one you can't wait to see the next morning, or want that person to be the last one you see before you go to bed, the one that you can just be around and not have to fill the silence with words, the one who will support you and push you to become the best you can be, who can challenge you, who you can see building a..."

She trials off when she noticed the look he was giving her. "I see you had a lot of thought into this yourself."

Katie shyly smiled. "I'm sorr..."

But he cuts her off as he took her hand, a small spark ran through them. "Don't be." He took a breath and asked. "So, who is he?"

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter, he's in my past, and has been for a long time now. I thought he could be that person one day, but things and feelings have changed."

If there was an even a small part of her that was sad when she had said that, he didn't see it, so he nodded before asking. "So, there has been others?"

"That's the thing, we were never an 'us' so saying 'others' would be incorrect." He chuckled with a nod in understanding before she spoke again. "But to answer your question, yes there were others, even a few for a couple of months, but nothing..."

He cuts her off. "That made it worthwhile to talk about?"

"Yes." Then putting her heart on the line, she shyly smiled with her eyes sparkling. "Until tonight."

His eyes started to sparkle. "Me too."

Seeing the truth in his eyes, she nodded with a sigh. "But now what? You are here only for a..."

He cuts her off again. "Why don't we just take this one day at a time and cross that particular bridge when we get there, if you want to, or we can be completely professional from here on out."

"Can I think about it?"

"Yes, but can we have lunch tomorrow?"

"I'll let you know if my schedule changes."

"Ok." He moved her hand to kiss it before asking. "You want me to walk you to the door?"

"No, it's ok. Goodnight, Alex."

"Goodnight, Katie."

After a smile between them, Katie gets out of the vehicle, then he drove away as she walked to the front door, and after walking in the house, she placed her shoulder bag on the hanger and her keys on the table by the door before heading towards the kitchen to get something to drink. But what she didn't know was that the minute she stepped into the room, Andrew was just turning around from the island, so for the first time in years, they were in a room alone together and they gasped at seeing one another again after so long.

"Andrew!"

"Katie!"

They stared at one another for several more seconds before he spoke first. "Hey, I uh...well it's umm.."

She cuts him of with a smile. "Nice to see you again."

He took a breath and nodded with a smile in return. "Yeah that."

It was another round of silence when Isabella walked into the room, not knowing Katie was in there too, so she was a little shocked at seeing them both in the same room together and she smiled at them. "Hey, is everything ok?"

Both Katie and Andrew nodded with smiles before Andrew spoke. "Yeah, everything is good." Then he looked at his watch and noticed the time before he cleared his throat and spoke again. "I should go."

Katie looked worried. "Oh, I didn't mean to run you off."

He chuckled while shaking his head. "No, you didn't. I just didn't realize how late it actually was, I should put Claire down to sleep."

She smiled at the mention of the little girl. "And how is she?"

His eyes lit up once again at the mention of his daughter. "I maybe a little biased, but perfect."

They both chuckled before Isabella replied to that one. "And you're allowed to say it, you're her father."

After he nodded with a smile, he looked at Katie again. "It was nice seeing you again, goodnight Katie."

Katie nodded. "You too."

Once Andrew and Isabella made it to the front door, he opened it before he turned around to look at his best friend and could see questions in her eyes, so he shook his head with a smile. "I don't know what it is you want me to say, yes, it was nice seeing her, like I said." He then sighed after a small sigh. "And yes, a part of me still loves her, and always will, but we both moved on. When you go back into that kitchen, look at her, she looks happy, so whatever went on with her date tonight, I say it was a success, and that makes me happy for her." He moves hand to cup her cheek as he finished softly. "I've heard more times than I can count I was part of this family no matter what, I hope that is really true in your eyes."

She nodded with a smile. "Of course it is."

"Then get whatever you have of me and Katie out of your head, it's not happening. Whatever shot we did have is long gone. I love my wife more than I thought could happen."

Seeing no doubt in his eyes, she nodded. "Ok, I'll let it go." When he raised an eyebrow, she chuckled with a nod. "I swear, I won't mention or think about it again."

He started to smile as he brings her in his arms. "Ok, I'll see you in the morning."

As she hugs him back, she nods. "See you in the morning."

After they pulled back, he stepped outside and closed the door behind him, and Isabella locked it and turned the alarm on before heading towards the kitchen again.

When she stepped into the room, Katie was standing at the island, so she cleared her throat and said. "Hey."

Katie turned around with a smile on her face. "Hi."

Seeing the look of happiness on her sister's face, made her smile in return. "So, it was a good evening for you?"

Katie nodded, her smile getting a little wider. "Yeah it was."

She knew she promised Andrew, but she couldn't help it. "And seeing Andrew didn't..."

Katie cuts her off. "What, dampen it?" After Isabella nodded, Katie shook her head. "No." She then did a small sigh. "Will a part of me always love him? Yes of course, he was the first guy I fell for, I can't help that, but we both moved on. Besides, he's happily married, and that's something you can't fight."

Isabella nodded as she walked towards the wine glasses. "Ok."

Katie then raised an eyebrow as she smirked. "Just ok?"

Isabella chuckled. "Yes, I'm done with the subject forever, I promise." Before Katie could speak again, Isabella continued after taking a breath and taking her sister's hand. "I just want you to be happy."

Katie nodded while squeezing her hand. "And I am, honestly."

Seeing the truth in her sister's eyes, Isabella nodded with a smile before asking. "So, how exactly was it?"

Katie chuckled before holding back a yawn. "Can I get back to you on that?"

Isabella looked at her younger sister in shock. "Wait, that good!?"

Katie also looked shocked as she lightly swatted her sister's shoulder after getting her meaning. "Isabella! You know I"m not like that."

Isabella nodded with a chuckle. "I know, just playing. " She then brings her sister in her arms and whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too, I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, have a good night."

"You too."

After the sisters pull back, Katie headed out of the kitchen and went upstairs to her childhood room while Isabella cleaned up with a smile on her face for her sister, she just hopes this one will work out for her, she didn't want to see Katie go through another heartbreak.

* * *

AN: More to come soon. Thanks for reading, and please review.

Stay safe and take care.


	17. Calling it

AN: Thanks for the continued support, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 17: Calling it

Bright and early next morning

Once Grissom stepped down on the floor from the last step of the stairs, he headed for the kitchen, then when he walked in, he was a little surprised to see Isabella at the counter pouring some coffee in a mug. "Hey, good morning."

Since the kids moved out it wasn't uncommon for one of them to come back home to spend the night, although Katie was the one who does it more often than the others, but of course she didn't have a spouse or kids yet, so that was understandable.

Isabella smiled at her father when she heard his voice. "Want some?"

Grissom nodded. "Please."

As she was pouring him a cup, she spoke. "I hope you don't mind me staying the night."

He smiled with bright eyes. "Of course not butterfly, you know you are always welcome. So, how was your night with Andrew?"

She chuckled, of course he would know why she stayed the night, then answered as she headed for the kitchen table, where her father was already sitting. "It was actually cut short. Katie showed up."

Grissom raised an eyebrow. "Is she ok?"

Isabella nodded as she took a sip of her coffee, then she replied after swallowing. "I can't really tell you for sure why she ended up here except Emily probably wanted the place to herself with Shawn."

Grissom nodded in understanding before taking a sip of his coffee, and after swallowing, he asked. "How was it between Katie and Andrew?"

Through the years they hadn't really been in the same room alone, at least for long periods of time, so he was curious on how their reaction to one another was.

"From what I can tell, it went really well. They told me they have both moved on and accepted it."

He then asked with a raised eyebrow. "And you're ok with that?"

She nodded with a chuckle. "Yes." She took another sip before she continued with a smile. "As long as they are happy, I'm happy."

Grissom placed his hand on hers with a nod in agreement.

After a moment of silence, they did a little small talk for about ten minutes, then she sighed before taking her last sip of coffee, and gets up from her chair. "I better go, Andrew's probably outside waiting for me."

"Ok, it's been great talking to you, I miss these moments with you."

After washing out the coffee mug, she walked up to her father and gave him a hug while whispering. "Me too, tell mom I said hi, and I love you both."

"I will, and I love you too, butterfly."

They kissed each other's cheeks before she walked out of the room, and once she got her shoulder bag, she walked out of the house, closing the door behind her.

* * *

30 minutes later

After Grissom was done with his first cup of coffee, he got up from the chair before he started on breakfast, and as he was finishing up, he sighed in content when he felt a familiar presence behind him before he smirked. "You like what you see?"

Sara smiled brightly as she walked into the room, then wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and whispered in his ear. "I've liked what I've been seeing in our kitchen for the last 37 years."

He cleared his throat before he whispered in return. "Just in the kitchen?"

She smiled as she continued, her tone getting more passionate the more she said. "In the living room, dinning room, outside, office, bedroom, and especially, our bed."

She started kissing his neck, then as her hand slid down his chest, he started to clear his throat again so he could tell her that one of the kids were in the house, but Katie's voice, which was a smirk, was heard before he could. "It's nice to know that after 34 years of marriage my parents still act like they are newlyweds, but maybe you should check the other rooms next time before you give someone a show they weren't expecting, and probably scar them for life."

Sara stilled her hand on his stomach and they closed their eyes in embarrassment while Katie chuckled, then Sara cleared her throat and turned to look at her youngest with a smirk of her own. "I swear you and/or your sister are here more now then when you actually lived here."

Katie shyly smiled as she replied. "Hope, it's ok."

Sara moved from her husband to walk up to her daughter and gave her a hug. "Of course, sweetie. You know you are always welcome here."

As they pulled back, Katie explained why she was here, and after asking if she could get a ride to the lab with her, which Sara had no problem with that, Grissom announced. "First omelet is done."

* * *

After breakfast was completed, which Sara and Grissom could see their daughter looking a little happier than usual, Katie stood up from her chair, cleaned what she used before walking up to her father and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, daddy." Grissom nodded with a smile before Katie looked at her mother. "I'll be ready in about 30 minutes?"

Sara nodded with a smile before Katie left the room, and when they were alone, Grissom placed his hand on hers and asked softly. "Are you sure you're ready?"

Sara nodded while she placed her hand top of his. "Yes, some might even say it's long over do, but either way it's time." She sighed as she finished. "It's finally time I call it a career."

While Sara was still a CSI, mostly because she still wanted to be there for her daughter, she was more behind a desk these days, and that's when she knew it was time.

He squeezed her hand in comfort. "Are you ok?"

She nodded with tears in her eyes. "Yeah, just a small part of me doesn't want to accept it's finally over."

He leaned towards her and kissed her on the cheek. "I know, honey, just know that you've done so much for so many people. There just comes a time when you know you have to..."

She cuts him off, remembering she used those words before. "Hang it up, I know. And thank you for being supportive all these years."

He pulls back slightly with his blue eyes sparkling, and it didn't matter how much older he was getting, she fell in love with those eyes every time they sparkled like that, especially when he was looking at her or their kids/grandkids with that look. "You're very welcome."

She leaned forward and they share a kiss, then she gets up with her coffee mug and heads for the sink while he was watching her, which she knew he was, and it made her smirk. "You still like what you see?"

He stood up from his spot, walked up to her before wrapping his arms around her waist to hold her to him as he whispered. "Always. I love you."

She sighed in content while closing her eyes. "And I love you."

They held one another for a few more moments before she gets out of his arms, and after sharing one more kiss, she headed upstairs so she could get ready for work.

* * *

As mother and daughter were heading towards the lab, Sara cleared her throat before she spoke. "I couldn't help but notice how happy you looked during breakfast."

Katie asked with curiosity. "Why, is that a crime?"

Sara shook her head and stopped at the stop light before looking over at her daughter with sincerity. "It's just been awhile since I've seen that type of happiness in you, your father and I have missed it."

She took a breath with a nod. "Yeah, I know." Then she started to smile. "I had a good evening last night, I think something might be there between Alex and I."

"Oh, really?"

After she nodded with anther smile, reality hit her. "But, he is only here for a week."

As Sara heard the sadness, she replied. "You know when I first met your father, he was only in my city for a week."

Katie perked up a little at her mother's hint. "So, you think I should pursue whatever this is with Alex?"

"I can't answer that for you sweetie, it's up to you. But, what I do know is that during that first week with your father, getting to know him like I did, changed my life forever. If I had never taken a chance to walk up to him after that first 'class' who knows if this life with him would have ever happened. Yeah, it started much later after we had met than I would have liked, but the end result was the same, I got exactly what wanted, and so much more I didn't know I wanted until I had it. It all comes down to do you feel it is worth it to see what can happen when the opportunity comes to you?"

There was a big pause before Katie started to smile again with a nod. "I think it is, mom. It's been a long time since I've felt this way towards anybody. Probably, even more than I ever felt for anybody."

Sara nodded in understanding with a smile. "Then, I wish you luck. All I want to see is you being happy."

Katie nodded again then smirked. "And I think I already have dad's approval, considering he was the one pushing for it."

Sara chuckled for a few seconds before calming down with another nod. "I would say so."

"Have you ever met him?"

"Once that I can remember, and it was very short, but I have heard about him multiple times, and the way your father had talked about him, he seems like a great guy, so I trust your father's judgment because more often times than not he's..."

Katie cuts her off with another smirk. "Right."

After another round of chuckling, they started to calm down before comfortable silence came around them while Sara finished the drive to the lab.

* * *

When she pulled into her familiar parking spot, she stopped the vehicle, but before Katie could get out, Sara spoke. "Katie, wait a second, please?"

Katie turned to her mother with worry. "Is everything ok?"

Sara nodded, then she started to smile as she took her hand. "Sweetie, it's time."

Katie was confused at first, but then like her mother taught her, she took a moment to read the situation and her face, then she looked at her with wide-eyes. "You want to leave the lab?"

Sara sighed. "It's not that I want to leave it, it's just that there comes a time when you feel you have done everything you can, which I have, I know it, and I know a lot of those people in there know it too. I've probably even stayed longer than I shou..."

Katie cuts her off. "That's not true, everybody in that lab respects you, they were lucky to have you for as long as they did." She then spoke softly. "I was lucky to have you in there with me."

Sara gave her a warm smile as she cupped her daughter's cheek. "And you weren't only my last 'student', but by far my favorite. You just don't need me anymore."

Katie shook her head with a sniffle. "I'll always need you, mom."

Sara wiped her daughter's tears away as she continued with a watery smile. "Hey, I'm leaving the lab, not your life, I still have plenty of years being your mother, seeing the next thing you're going to conquer."

Katie nodded with a smile and sniffle.

"Does anybody else know?"

"Only your father, and by lunch time today, Lindsey will."

"Thank you for telling me before you told the others."

"I just didn't want to blindside you. I'll tell the rest of the family the next time we have dinner together."

After one more nod, they wrap their arms around one another while Katie whispered. "I love you mom, and thank you for teaching me everything you know."

Sara ran a hand up and down her back while she replied softly. "I love you too, and you're welcome. I'm happy to help you anyway that I could."

Once they pulled back, they wiped the remaining tears away before getting their shoulder bags and headed towards the building.

* * *

(Hours later, lunch time)

While Katie was waiting outside to be picked up by Alex so they could have lunch together, Sara was walking towards Lindsey's office, which should have been her office while Lindsey should've had Sara's since hers was one of the biggest ones in the lab because the supervisor should have had it, but Lindsey wanted Sara to keep it.

Then when she made it to her destination, she was going to knock but realized the other woman wasn't inside.  
She stepped in the room anyways and walked up to her desk and stopped at the side of it before smiling at the pictures she had sitting there, which was one of her wedding day with Kyle, her twins when they were first born and their high school graduation in the same frame, then she picked up the  
fourth one, it was of a blue eyed little girl, Maxine, who was adopted by Lindsey and Kyle when she was three years old, now she was 10.

Sara sighed a second later before Lindsey's voice was heard from the doorway. "They grow up so fast, don't they?"

Sara sets the picture back on the other woman's desk before looking at Lindsey, who was an older woman herself now, and smirked. "Yes, THEY do."

Lindsey chuckled in understanding as she walked fully into the room, then she asked while moving so she was on the other side of her desk. "Anything I can help you with?"

Sara cleared her throat before she handed her a piece of paper, and when Lindsey took it from her, she only needed to see the headline to know what it was before she cleared her throat and spoke softy. "I've been preparing myself for this moment for at least the last 5 years, and I got admit, it didn't help." She then looked at the woman who, outside of her mother and mother-in law, has shown her so much, not only as a CSI, but a woman and a mother as well. "No matter how unrealistic it was, I had wished this day would never come."

When Sara saw tears in her eyes, she cupped her cheek and replied with a smile. "I know, me too. But it has, and I'm ready without any doubts or second thoughts. Besides, you'll finally be out of my shadow and you can rule the lab as you see fit."

Lindsey started to chuckle. "Well, it only took 25 years." She then smirked. "You think I'm finally ready?"

Sara chuckled with a nod, then replied with seriousness. "You're more than ready, you've been ready for years."

A moment later passed in silence, and while Sara removed her hand from Lindsey's cheek, she cleared her throat and asked. "Can you do me one favor though?"

Lindsey didn't even have to ask what it was.

"I have her back as if she's my own sister, all of us will, I promise. She'll be in safe hands, always."

Sara nodded with tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Lindsey."

Lindsey wrapped her arms around her 'aunt' as she whispered. "You're welcome, Aunt Sara, and thank you for teaching me to be the best CSI I can be."

"You're welcome, and thank you for being a good 'student'."

When they pulled back, Lindsey asked. "So, how do you want do this?"

"Just business as usual, I don't want everybody to make a big deal about this. I'll finish up my cases within the next three weeks, then I'll just walk out."

"With no party?"

"No party, and I mean it, Lindsey, no party."

Lindsey then smirked. "Then you better not tell my mom until after you leave the lab."

Sara chuckled with a nod before she smirked in return. "Although, that might not matter, she'll still end up doing it anyways. She could never pass up the opportunity to throw a party."

After another round of chuckling, Lindsey nodded again. "Right you are."

* * *

While sitting at the diner, eating, Katie couldn't stop looking at Alex with a grin before she looked down at her food, causing him to speak after about the fifth time she did that. "Ok, what's going on? Do I have something hanging out of my nose?"

Katie chuckled while shaking her head. "No." She took a breath then she started to speak. "I just, I..."

She trailed off as she looked down, now feeling a little shy, so Alex spoke softly. "You just what? You can tell me."

She took another breath, and with the advise that she got from her mother this morning, she told him. "I've been thinking about what we talked about last night. In fact, I can't stop thinking about it."

He got a little more excited. "Oh?"

Katie nodded with a smile, another shy one."And if you want to, I would like to get to know you personally and professionally. I talked to Lindsey, my boss, and she said it was ok if I take the time off to help you this week, so I'm all yours." Her face got a little red at the end of that. "Well, I mean..."

Alex chuckled softly as he placed his hand on top of hers, to calm her down while both feeling the spark instantly. "I know what you mean, and I would very much like to get to know you too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, cool."

After another round of chuckling, they go back to their lunch, eventually realizing their hands hadn't moved from one another, but also felt like it was the most natural thing in the world.

* * *

AN: Find out what happens next, thanks for reading and please review.


	18. Falling Deeper

AN: Thank again for the support, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 18: Falling Deeper

Six days later

With lab duties put on hold until Monday, Katie's week consisted of helping Alex with his seminar/getting to know him better and doing her maid of honor duties for Emily's wedding with a family dinner in the middle of the week, where not only did the rest of the Grissom family formally met Alex, but they witnessed a happy and cheerful Katie, a look they haven't seen from her in a very long time, even when she was dating off and on throughout college, she didn't look this happy, so they were happy for her while also trying not to think what will happen to her once he left Monday morning to go back to Chicago.

But that wasn't the time to think about that now, because after months of planning, and along with the rest of the families, the Hughes/Bolden/Cooper family was watching their Daughter/Niece/Aunt/Cousin get married to the man of her dreams.

After the bride and groom had their dance and had dances with their respective parents, then in-laws, the dance floor was open to everybody else, and eventually, Andrew and Isabella were sharing the dance floor together.

They were silent for a few moments before he spoke, not able to keep his excitement down. "So, there is something that I should tell you, and not everybody else knows yet."

"Which is?"

He smiled. "Jessica and I might be coming back here."

Isabella now looked shocked and excited. "What!? For real? What about the restaurant?"

"That's one of the reasons why I came into town early, Peter and I were looking for a new building to buy. He feels we've been doing so well that he wants to expand, and why not come here?"

She chuckled with a nod. "Yeah, why not." Then she asked. "And Jessica is ok with it?"

"Yeah, she knows how much I've missed everybody here."

Isabella nodded then replied with another smile. "Then I hope it happens because I've missed you like crazy, and plus, it could be good for our children because if they could become friends, they may have a great friendship like ours."

Andre nodded with another bright smile as the music finished and they had stopped their feet. "I would really like that."

"Me too."

Katie's voice was heard next, who was walking with Jason. "Me too, what? What's going on?"

When Andrew and Isabella shared eye contact, Andrew could see the excitement still in Isabella's eyes, like she was going to burst, so he nodded his head with a chuckle. "Ok, but don't tell anybody else, it's not exactly a done deal yet, and I don't want to get anybody's hopes up just in case it falls through."

Isabella nodded before looking at her husband and sister. "Andrew and Jessica might move back here."

There was a little shock at first, then they started to smile before Katie spoke. "Wow, that would be cool."

Andrew then asked. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Then she spoke with sincerity. "We've kind of missed you around here, it hasn't been the same."

He started to smile. "And I've missed being around here."

After a moment of silence, Katie looked at her sister as she said with a smirk. "Now, can you take your husband off my hands."

Isabella chuckled as she stepped up towards her husband and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Gladly."

They smiled while they shared a kiss, and after a few see you laters was said, Isabella and Jason walked away, leaving Katie and Andrew alone, then he cleared his throat and held out his hand. "What do you say?"

Katie nodded with a smile as she placed her hand in his. "Why not."

As they started dancing, Andrew spoke again. "So, you and this new guy, things going well?"

Katie's face lit up as she nodded. "Yeah, I really like him."

"I'm sorry, I'm going to have to disagree with that statement." Katie was about to speak, but Andrew continued before she could. "Your eyes and face are telling me a different story, you more than like him, Katie, you're falling in love with him, and it's a type of love I've never seen you have before."

Knowing what that meant, Katie spoke softly. "Andrew, I'm..."

But he cuts her off with a smile. "Don't be, I know the type of feelings that we had for one another, but sometimes, as you and I both know, things just don't work out like you thought you want, it happens, it's a part of life. Just know it doesn't mean I'll ever stop caring about you."

She shook her head with tears in her eyes. "I won't ever stop caring about you either."

They stopped their feet as the song ended before they get into a hug, which while they were in a hug, Andrew feels a buzzing coming from his suit pants pocket, so they pull back and he pulls his phone out, then he gasps as he gets wide-eyed, causing Katie to ask in worry. "Andrew, what is it?"

He cleared his throat before looking at Katie again. "Jessica went into early labor."

With Jessica being 9 months pregnant she didn't feel like making the trip here, which everybody understood, and Andrew almost didn't come because he wanted to be with her just in case, but she convinced him to, mostly because she didn't want him and their daughter to miss a special family gathering, and he only agreed to go at the end of the conversation because their son wasn't suppose to come for another week or two.

She then chuckled. "Then you have to go."

Andrew started to nod with a beaming smile on his face. "Yeah." He took a breath and shook his head, almost still can't believe it. "I'm going to be a father again."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you." Then sincerely, he replied. "And congratulations to you too, he better know how special you really are, and know how lucky he is."

After one more nod from her, he rushed towards his mother, whispered in her ear, and after a nod and smile with her eyes beaming, he kissed his daughter's cheek, told her he loved her and that he'll see her tomorrow morning before rushing out of the room as he shouted. "I'm going to be a father again!"

As all the families started laughing and cheering until they could no longer see him, Alex walked up to Katie and asked. "You ok?"

Katie nodded with a smile as she looked at the handsome man in front of her, especially since he was in a tux. "Yeah.  
I think for the first time, in a very long time, I can say with 100% certainty that I'm really ok. After all of this time, it finally feels that I have..."

He cuts her off. "Closure?" As Katie nodded, Alex continued softly. "So, it was Andrew?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you after you met him."

"It's ok, and I understand you'll always care about him, but those feelings you had for him, now in your past?"

She smiled with a nod. "So, very deep and buried in my past."

Seeing the truth in her eyes, he smiled as he held out his hand. "In that case, care to dance?"

She slipped her hand into his as she replied softly. "With you, anytime."

When the music started they started dancing, and while they were dancing, Katie's parents were watching,  
but they weren't only watching them dance, they were watching how their eyes looked at one another, how their faces seemed to be glowing, how careful he seemed to be holding her as they moved their feet in sync as if they have been doing it for years. In other words, they were watching a couple fall deeper in love with one another.

Grissom heard a sniffle a few moments later, so he looked over at his wife and took her hand. "Honey, what is it?"

"Our daughter is falling in love, greater than ever before."

"Isn't that what we want, what we've always wanted for our children? And didn't you tell me you approve of him?"

While it was true that Sara approved her daughter's choice in man, especially after seeing how happy she looked and meeting the young man herself, there was one thing she had a problem with, the same problem she was worried about the night Grissom told her about Katie's first 'date' with Alex.

"I do, but he lives in Chicago."

There were three outcomes Sara could see with the problem in front of her, the third one, where he moved back to LA area was obviously the most appealing, but it was those other two options that really had her worried that they were going to be the case, and they both ended in heartbreak, either their daughter's when he has to leave, or theirs if she decided to go with him.

Grissom sighed as he slipped his hand out of hers and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple before holding her, now having the same thoughts his wife was having, and possibly a little regret for his part in them becoming closer, mostly because he didn't want to see his daughter get hurt or have to say goodbye to her if she decides to leave.

* * *

After leaving the reception party, Alex drove him and Katie to the apartment she shared with Emily, and for at least another few weeks until the house that Emily and her new husband bought becomes officially theirs, then after stopping at the apartment door, Katie unlocked it before turning around and looking at him, not ready to see him go for the night since they only had two more together before he leaves. "You want to come in?"

He nodded with a smile. "I would love to."

She smiled as she turned back towards the door and opened it, then once she stepped in, her followed her in, and after he was, she closed the door, asking. "Want anything to drink?"

"Water is ok with me."

"Alright."

He goes and sits down on the couch while she gets the waters.

Once she has them, she heads towards the couch and sits down while handing his water to him, and after taking a sip of his water, while looking at the boxes around the room, he asks. "So, how long have you and Emily lived together?"

Katie smiled. "About four years." She took a breath and continued. "Before we started going to school, our dream was to go to college together and become roommates." She then shook her head before finishing with a smirk. "But then I had to became a five year old 3rd grader and our dream kind of turned to dust, not to mention, she ended up going to USC anyways."

He looked shocked. "No way?'

Katie nodded with a chuckle. "Yep, but after two years in the dorm, she was ready and able to get an apartment with me, and I was ready to move out, so at least one of our dreams together became a reality." She then sighed as she looked around the room to see all of the boxes. "Well, for a few years that is."

Looking at her with sympathy, he asked. "So, you never lived alone?"

"Nope, I went from my parent's place to this one." She paused for a second before continuing with a smile. "But you know what, while a part of me is kind of sad to see her go and happy at the same time, it's also kind of exciting.  
I can come and go as I please and not have to worry about getting kicked out for the night when she wants to entertain her man (They both chuckled at that), and I can come home from a long shift and not be greeted by a party I wasn't in the mood for."

Alex chuckled. "A partier, huh?"

Katie chuckled again with a nod. "I mean she has mellowed out since meeting Shawn, which by the way they met at one of her parties, but honestly you have no idea." When Alex raised an eyebrow, she shook her head. "And you don't want to know, believe me." She took another breath. "If it sounds like I'm against them, I'm not, I've gone and been involved in my fair share of them, just not really my scene on a regular basis."

Alex nodded in understanding, then after a pause, he said. "Let me guess, you rather be in a quiet place, like a library or the comfort of your room, reading a book, either about entomology, a mystery or romance, or doing a crossword puzzle, even maybe thinking about the next chess game you are going to play against your father or brother so you can try and find a way to beat them."

She shook her head with a smile. "You think you already know me, huh?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Well, am I wrong?"

She took a moment then sighed before smiling shyly. "No, you're not." He started to chuckle before she swats at his thigh and said. "Ok, Mr. Smarty pants, what about you?"

"What about me? You've known me almost a week now, and it's not exactly like I've been a closed book, so why not put your CSI skills to the test."

Katie nodded with a smirk. "Alright." She took a moment before continuing. "You're not much of a partier either, you like the group around you to be smaller, preferably you're closest friends and/or family, but you also wouldn't mind spending time alone. A history buff, no matter what it is about, a surprising love for the arts, including theater, you rather have home cooked meals than going out, even if you only know how to cook a few meals yourself, and you aren't the one to pass up a good mystery novel yourself."

Alex nodded his head with a smile. "Not bad."

She shyly smiled at first before she cleared her throat and continued. "Ok, but there is still a few more things I want to know about you."

Alex then raised an eyebrow. "Only a few more?"

She chuckled while she swatted his thigh again. "I just meant right now, come on, you know what I mean."

He chuckled, then he nodded. "Alright, fire away."

"I was hoping we can do a game, where I say something and we both answer at the same time."

"OK."

She took a breath before asking. "Favorite color?"

He smirked a second later. "Wow, you are really going deep there." When she gave him one of her 'mother's' looks, he immediately replied. "Ok your game, your rules."

She nodded with pride before she spoke again. "Alright on the count of three. One...two...three.."

"Blue."

"Blue."

When Alex raised an eye brow again, she chuckled. "What, did you think I was a 'pink' or 'purple' girl?"

He shyly answered. "OK, I'll admit it, I assumed, and we all know what happens when you assume something."

She chuckled with a nod again, then she spoke softly, as if some one else was in the room. "But, if you must know, I use to be a 'pink' girl."

"Ha, so I wasn't totally wrong on thinking that." After she rolled her eyes with a smile, he chuckled, then asked once he calmed down. "Can I ask the next question?"

"Ok."

"Alright, on the count of three, favorite sport...One...two...three..."

"Baseball."

"Baseball."

Alex shook his head with another chuckle. "No way."

She smiled. "What? You don't think I could be a baseball fan?"

"No offense, but I don't see you as the baseball type, or any sport for that matter."

She pursed her lips before nodding. "Ok, we'll, I'll have you know I am a major baseball fan, at least I follow one team very closely."

He smirked. "I'm sorry, I'm not buying it."

"So, you're looking for proof?"

He chuckled with another nod. "Yeah, in this case, I want the proof."

She stands up with a smirk, happy to prove him wrong. "Alright, follow me then."

He stands up and follows Katie towards her bedroom, and after she turned on the light, he gasped as he saw that the right wall was pretty much dedicated to the Chicago cubs.

In her lifetime, mostly from her father of course, she owns 4 custom named jerseys (Toddler sized, kids sized, teenage sized, and her current one), and the older ones were in a case hanging on the wall, a cubs flag, a few hats, including the 2016 championship one, a signed baseball bat in a case, and the most valuable item, not only because it was also signed but because it came from her brother, the 2016 world series championship baseball he had given her before he had left on his trip, sitting in its case on the middle of the shelf with a few other Cubs knick knacks on each side of it.

He was silent for several seconds before he smiled and shook his head one more time. "I can't believe it."

She chuckled. "You're looking right at it, and you still don't believe..."

He cuts her off and looked at her in wonder. "No, it's just that it had to be the Cubs."

She paused for a second before she looked at him with wide-eyed. "Cubs for you too?"

"Yeah, I fell in love with them after I moved there, it's just something about those..."

She cuts him off, both thinking the same thing. "Underdogs, you can't help but root for them."

He took a breath as his heart skipped a beat while they were looking at one another. "Yeah."

There was another long pause, now both hearts were racing, and just as he was about to say something, a yawn started to come out of Katie and she looked away embarrassed. "I'm sorry."

He just shook his head with a smile. "It's ok, you've had a very busy week, and I could only imagine how busier it could have been had you had work on top of everything else."

She smirked. "I don't even want to think about that."

After he nodded, he took a breath before continuing. "I should head out anyways."

Getting bold, she bit her lip before asking softly. "Can you stay?" She then got a little shy. "I don't mean like that, I meant just to..."

He cuts her off with a smile. "I know what you mean, and I would love to, if you're really ok with it."

"I am. I'll be right back."

"Ok."

She moved towards her dresser and grabbed her sweats before walking out of the room to head to the bathroom, leaving Alex alone, and he smiled as he walked towards her bed, where it had a blue comforter, then after sitting down, he takes off his shoes before standing back up, taking his tie and suit jacket off and tossing them in her desk chair that she had in her room, along with a desk, TV, nightstands and a couple of books shelves filled with mostly books, but a few DVD's did make the cut.

When Katie returned to her room, Alex was laying down in her bed, and it made her heart race at seeing that, then she mentally shook her head before she embarrassed herself and asked after clearing her throat. "I'm sorry I didn't realize this, but do you need something to ware? I'm sure I can find something of Shawn's lying around here that you can fit into, you're about the same size."

He waved it off as he sat up. "No, it's ok, but can I use your restroom?"

She nodded with a smile. "Of course."

He gets up from the bed with a smile. "Thank you."

Once Alex returned a few minutes later, the overhead light was off, but the lamps were on while Katie was in bed, laying on her side so she would be facing him once he got back into the bed, and she was sound asleep.

He smiled softly while walking to 'his' side of the bed, and after carefully laying down so he was facing her, he took a breath and whispered very low. "I don't know how you done it. But Katie Grissom, I'm falling in love with you faster than I could have ever imagined falling for someone, and I don't know how to stop it."

A second later she moved closer to him and he had no choice but to wrap his arms around her, not that he had a problem with that, because once she was in them, he's never felt anything so right before. There was no going back after this, and didn't matter that they hadn't even kissed yet, he was a goner, which if he was honest with himself, he was a goner the moment their eyes met.

Despite the many thoughts going around in his head and heart, he actually managed to fall asleep, and he wouldn't deny it if someone asked him if it was the best sleep in his life after having the woman he was falling for in his arms the whole night.

* * *

AN: Two more chapter left. Thanks for reading and please review.


	19. Family Time

AN: Thanks for the continued support, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 19: Family Time

The morning after

As Katie was waking up, she felt warmth around her, but it wasn't the warmth she would get from blankets, it was arms wrapped around her from behind, and at first she was confused because she didn't remember the last time she had this type of feeling, then she felt him shift while bringing her closer to him, causing her to smile as memories of last night came through. Although, when she had fallen asleep she was laying on her other side so they had moved around in their sleep, but they still managed to end up in each other's arms, and that excited her even more, so she sighed in content as she closed her eyes again, not ready to leave his arms, because not only was there warmth from them, but security and safety was also felt.

The moment to herself was interrupted a few seconds later when she heard his voice. "Good morning."

Her smile was still there as her eyes remained closed. "Yes, it is for the first time in a long time."

He sighed in content before he whispered. "I would agree."

"So, are we in agreement we don't move from this spot for the rest of the morning?"

He smiled. "I'm game, and how about I do you one better, what about all day?"

"I'm in. Although, we will face two problems with that plan."

"Oh?"

When he felt she wanted to turn in his arms, he loosened his hold on her so she could, and once she did, she continued while he wrapped his arms around her again, not wanting to let her go for long. "One, we'll have to use the restroom from time to time, and two, eventually we are going to get hungry."

"I see where you are coming from and I agree, so new plan, we only get up when those two issues presents itself."

She nodded with another smile. "Ok, I like the new plan."

A moment later, Alex spoke while reluctantly removing his arms from her. "But, I don't think you'll like it right at this moment."

Katie chuckled as she got his meaning when he moved so he could get out of bed and go to the restroom, then a couple of beats later, she hears her cell phone ringing from the living room, so she gets up from bed and heads towards the other room to get her phone and answered it.

* * *

When Alex walked back into Katie's bedroom, she was sitting at the end of her bed in different clothes and tying her shoes, so he asked in confusion. "What's going on?"

She sighed as she looked up at him. "I'm sorry, our plans of spending the day in bed will have to be scraped, I forget."

"Forgot what?"

She shyly smiled as she replied. "Promise you won't laugh?" When all he did was nod, she continued. "Say it."

"I promise I won't laugh. What is it?"

She took a breath as she stood up, then she told him. "Well, once every couple of months, mostly on Saturday, my family and I do chess tournaments." When he snickered, she lightly hits him on the shoulder. "Hey, you promised you wouldn't laugh."

He smirked. "I didn't, it was a snicker...and really?"

She shyly smiled again with a nod. "I know, totally nerdy, but the kids love it and they're the ones that thought of it,."

He shook his head and wrapped his arms around her waist without even thinking about it. "Hey, now, I got no problem being nerdy, you don't think I was the biggest nerd in my class?"

She then wrapped her arms around his neck without even thinking about it before replying with a smile. "Yeah, but you were the cool nerd who was popular."

He sighed with a nod. "I never cared about that." He then smiled a little wider. "And besides, I like what your family does, especially for the kids."

"Even if it cuts into our time?"

Without even thinking, he replied to that. "There will be other times for us."

Her eyes lit up. "There will be?"

No hesitation, he nodded with a smile. "Yes, somehow, someway, we'll get other times together."

She nodded with a smile. "Alight, and you're sure you're ok about it?"

"Yeah, I mean I am invited, right? You're not ditching me, are you?

She chuckled with a nod. "Of course you're invited."

He nodded with a smile. "Alright, how about I meet you there so I can go to the hotel and change."

She nodded as they removed their arms from one another, then as he walked towards the end of the bed so he could put on his shoes, she cleared her throat and spoke again. "You can check out of there if you want, and stay here until you leave." When he looked up a little shocked, she continued, feeling very embarrassed right now. "I mean, I'm not offering more than..." She trailed off and shook her head as she turned around. "You know what, forget I said..."

He cuts her off as he took her hand before she moved further away. "Hey, please look at him." When she did, he could tell she was still embarrassed by her own suggestion, and he just gave her a reassuring smile as he continued. "You never have to be embarrassed asking me anything, I know how you took it, and I don't care what we are do during 'our' times, I just want to spend time with you, even if it means I'm taking the couch at night, alright?"

She smiled with a nod. "Ok, and I'm not making you take the couch, you think I would want you there after the goodnight's rest I had in your arms?"

His eyes sparkled, causing her heart to race, as he replied. "Then that's even better."

* * *

(Grissom Residence)

With Grissom and Sara in the kitchen getting snacks, Bella was standing at the deck railing watching her kids with a smile, then smiled wider when she feels her husband's arms around her and his lips against her cheek. "How is my beautiful wife?"

She took a breath before replying. "Nervous."

He turned her around, and was about to speak as he cupped her cheek, but their moment was interrupted when her phone started to ring, they smiled at each other nervously, then after taking her phone from her pocket, she turned towards the play structure and shouted. "William, Jeffery, look after your sister."

The two boys, who had a lot of resemblance to Grissom, said at the same time. "Ok, mommy."

Bella smiled before taking her husband's hand and they headed towards Sara and Grissom's office while she answered the phone. "Yes, Dr. Holden-McCoy."

They stepped in the office as a few words were said between them, then after she hung up, William waited with his heart racing. "So?"

She nodded with a smile. "You suspicion was correct, I'm pregnant."

He smiled with his blue eyes bright while cupping his wife's cheek. "God, I love you."

She smirked as she moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Why, because I'm giving you another child?"

He sighed in content. "That, and for so many other amazing reasons."

They placed their foreheads together as she whispered. "And I love you for so many reasons too."

Being married to this man for almost 10 years, plus dating him for 7 years on top of that, only made her fall deeper. He's been a wonderful husband and an even amazing father, but considering who his parents were, there should have been no surprise there, and despite being nervous, especially after what happened during their first pregnancy, he would be right there supporting her, doing everything he could to help her through this.

* * *

After they walked out of the office, and as they were walking back on the deck, Isabella smirked. "What were you two doing in there?" Then before William could speak, Isabella shook her head. "You know what, never mind, I don't want to know."

William shook his head with a chuckle. "Jeeze, is that all you think about?"

Jason took that one with a smirk. "Pretty much. I can't remember the last time..."

As William and Bella looked at him in shock, Isabella cuts him off with a gasp as she lightly hits his shoulder with a smile. "Hey now, we are in mix company here."

He smirked again as he took a chip from the bowl. "What? We are all adults here."

William then took that with a somewhat disgusted look on his face. "Yeah, but this adult doesn't want to hear about THAT, especially when it involves my sister and one of my best friends, no offense."

Jason looked shy while Isabella smiled. "None taken, and thank you, I completely agree."

After a round of chuckling there was a small pause before they went to small talk, then a few minutes later, they hear greetings coming from inside the house so the four of them headed inside to see that it was Katie, and when they saw that she was alone, Isabella got worried. "Hey, where is Alex?"

Katie took off her jacket, and as she tossed on the couch, she replied without thinking. "He had to go to his hotel room to change."

As they looked at her in shock, Isabella asked again. "He did what now? So, he was with you last night?"

William then shook his head with another cringe. "Not you too."

Before he and Grissom started to walk out of the room, not wanting to hear this about their sister/daughter, causing Katie to chuckle after realizing what got them to act like that. "Come on you guys, nothing like that happened, we just slept."

Isabella asked while smiling/smirking. "You two just slept?"

"Yes." She then sighed. "And if you're that interested in my love life, or lack there of, we haven't even kissed yet, ok? Can I be done with this silent interrogation, please."

Once the group broke away with smiles, Sara and Grissom headed back to the kitchen while Jason, Bella, and William headed back outside while Isabella took her sister's hand and walked them towards the couch so they could talk more about Alex.

* * *

Once Alex arrived at the house the family started their chess tournament, which consisted of two chess boards, and to save some time, the older Grissom's played a little speed chess, and watching Katie play her father, two great minds battling it out without much time to think about their next move, made Alex happy that he got to witness it, it was a sight for sure.

While they were having a lunch break, Alex was sitting outside when the youngest Grissom family member, 3 year old Abigail, walked out on the deck, smiled at him as she walked up to him. "Pay pease?"

Alex smiled at the little girl who had a lot of resemblance to both grandparents with Sara slightly 'winning', especially in the eyes. "You want to play?"

The little girl nodded with a smile. "Wif you."

"With me?"

The little girl nodded again. "Yes, pease." Alex nodded as he held out his hand so he could help her go down the deck stairs, but she frowned and shook her head before lifting up her arms. "Up."

Alex chuckled as he stood up, then after picking up the little girl, he asked. "Now where?"

The little girl pointed towards the play structure. "There."

He nodded with a smile. "Your wish is my command, young lady." He then gave her a little tickle, causing her to giggle, before taking her towards the play structure after stepping on the grass.

A few minutes later, and while the rest of the family was in the kitchen, Bella asked with her back towards the kitchen table. "Abby sweetie, what would you like to eat?"

When she didn't get a reply, she turned around and gasped when she didn't see her. "Have any of you seen Abigail!?"

They all gasped, but before they totally freaked out and went around the house in terror looking for the youngest Grissom member, Isabella smiled as she looked out the window. "She's with Alex at the play structure."

Bella sighed in relief, and just before she moved to get her daughter, Katie smiled at her sister in-law. "I'll go get her."

Bella nodded with a smile. "Thank you."

After Katie nodded in return, she walked out of the room and outside while Sara, Isabella, and Bella moved as close to the window so they could see how Alex was interacting with Abby, and they all thought he was sweet with her, which they weren't alone because when Katie saw a better view of it, all she could think was he's good with kids too.

She stopped in front of the sandbox and smiled at the little girl. "There you are little one, you almost caused a few tornadoes in the house looking for you."

Alex looked at her sadly that he was part of the cause that made her family worry, even if it was only for a few seconds. "Oh, I'm sorry..."

Katie cuts him off with a smile. "It's ok, we knew she was in safe hands."

He smiled with pride, as Katie moved closer to the little girl and picked her up, making her whimper. "Me pay with 'lex."

Katie smiled as she replied. "You can play with Alex when you're done eating, I promise."

She frowned. "You pay too wif me and 'lex?"

"Yes, and can you say AL-EX."

Abigail thought about it, sounding it out like her aunt did before she replied slowly. "AL-EX." She then clapped as she turned her head to look at him with a smile. "Alex."

Alex nodded with a smile in return. "Well done, and I'll play with you, but you have to eat first, ok?"

She nodded. "Ok." She then looked at her aunt again. "Me eat now."

Katie nodded with one more smile and kissed her head. "Alright."

After one more smile between Alex and Katie, Katie turned around with the little girl in her arms and started walking towards the house while he watched, thinking she was great with kids too.

* * *

(A few hours later)

When they got to the final two people, Katie and little Sarah, they took another break, so the younger generation was playing on the play structure while the older 'kids' were sitting at the deck table talking and laughing as Sara and Grissom stood in the doorway watching their beautiful family, then Sara sighed softly, and after Grissom kissed her temple, she turned and walked inside the house. But before he followed her, he shared eye contact with William, who looked concerned on what he just witnessed with his mother, and tried to give him a reassuring smile before turning and following his wife inside.

While William tried to stay active in the rest of the laughing and chatting, he couldn't help but let his mind wander on what was going on with his mother. He knew about her retirement, and believed her when she said she has no doubts about it, so it wasn't that.

All of her grandkids were healthy and happy, so it wasn't that either.

Then there was her 'kids'...

He was happy with his life, and as far as he knew Isabella and Jason were still solid, then there was...he stops that train of thought before it continued as he looked at Katie, who was showing off her happiness to anyone who was watching, before he looked at the major source of her happiness, Alex, and it came to him a moment later, yeah Katie was happy now, but Alex was only here for another day, which meant she won't be happy anymore, causing their mother, and really all of them to be unhappy because they didn't want to see Katie heartbroken again, which ultimately might lead her to make a very tough decision, and that will cause even more sadness within the family because they also didn't want to see her leave, so that left one option, the only option in his mind.

Before his thoughts could continue, Bella placed her hand on his thigh and asked with worry. "Whoah babe, are you ok?"

He mentally shook his head and looked at his wife with a smile. "Yeah, of course, why?"

Instead of her answering, Isabella did with a smirk. "It looked like you were trying to figure out the worlds hardest math problem."

Katie then came in the conversation with a smirk of her own. "Wait, it would be a science problem with him."

They chuckled before William shook his head with a smile. "Ok, quit knocking my profession, thank you very much." Then he raised an eyebrow at her. "And don't you have a chess game to play."

Katie then smirked as she stood up. "Yeah, and you don't."

While Bella tried to hold in her smirk, because after all that is her husband Katie was dissing, the rest of them chuckled before Isabella spoke with a smile while she stood up. "And thank goodness because it will be nice to finally see a new champion for once."

After another round of chuckling, they got ready to set up the 'Championship' round.

* * *

The game was going on for about 20 minutes when Alex feels his phone vibrate in his pocket, so he pulls it out and reads the message. _'Meet me in the office.'_

He looked up in confusion on who this was from before looking back down at his phone and typed. _"Now?"_

_"Believe me you won't miss much, those two can take hours."_

While Isabella, and Jason for that matter, weren't the strongest chess players, their daughter wanted to learn at an early age, and now she could rival her Uncle, Aunt, and even grandpa.

_"Ok."_

Alex took a few moments before he stood up from his chair and walked towards the office, then after opening the door, he walked in, seeing the two desks, a couch, multiple bookshelves with reading and text books. On the walls there were a few art pieces (Some that was made by Jason that they had bought), butterfly casings, and hanging on the left side wall there was pictures of their grandkids and one from each of the family's wedding days, Grissom's parents, theirs, and their oldest kids, leaving a spot open, where Alex no doubt believed it was for Katie, making him smile a little while he heard the door open.

He turned around to see William coming in and closing the door behind him, which if he was shocked that it was him, he didn't show it, and asked without missing beat. "What's with the secret meeting?"

William walked a little further in the room before speaking, not beating around the bush. "How do you feel about my sister?"

"William, I haven't even told her how I..."

William cuts him off. "I just need to know if you're serious about her, or are you going treat her like she's nothing once you leave here."

Feeling like he needed to say something to please him, but it was also the truth.

"Yes, I'm serious about her. I'm in this for however long she's in this."

William gave him a smirk a second later. "You better be careful on when you tell her that because you might be stuck with her for life."

Alex face lit up as he replied. "Then so be it, I can't think of anything better than that scenario."

Seeing the truth in the other man's eyes, William nodded, then he said. "But, now lies a problem."

Already knew where he was going with this, Alex nodded. "I don't live here."

"And to take her away from us, especially from our mother, which I'm not trying to make you feel guilty, but it will..."

Alex cuts him off. "Devastate you all, including herself, I know that. I've been watching you guys, and to see your interaction between one another has been amazing. I can see the genuine love and care that you all have, and I would never want to be the one to break it apart." Alex then sighed as he finished. "But, I can't see me leaving Chicago either, I have an amazing job that I enjoy..."

William cuts him of. "What if I can get you the same job here?"

Alex looked shocked. "William, what are you..."

He cuts him off one more time. "What I'm saying is that, if I can get you the same type of job that you have in Chicago, would you be willing to move here? Or should I say, move back here?"

* * *

(Later that evening)

After the game was done, they topped off their day with the Grissom family by having dinner with them before Alex followed Katie back to her apartment, and once they were inside, he places his bag in the living room next to the couch before smiling at her. "Congratulations."

Katie nodded with a smile with the makeshift trophy they had made for the winner of their family chess tournament in her hand. "Why thank you." As she placed it on her bookshelf, she asked. "Are you sure you weren't board?"

Alex shook his head with a smile. "Oh no, who would be board with J.T. and Abigail around?"

While little Jeffery could have also been included in that statement, J.T. and Abigail where the two main kids that wanted him to play with them pretty much the whole time they were there.

She chuckled. "They did keep you pretty busy, didn't they?"

"That they did."

She places her hand on his shoulder as she continued with sincerity. "You were really good to them, thank you."

He waved off her compliment as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I enjoyed it, and thank you for letting me come today."

She nodded with a smile. "You're welcome." Then she cleared her throat and started to ask. "So um, have you uhhh."

She looked down shyly, and he smiled while lifting her chin up. "Come on, you remember what we talked about this morning, no question is off limits."

"Right." She took a breath before finally asking. "Have you ever thought of having any children yourself?"

No hesitation or stammering, he replied with confidence, very sure on what he wanted in life. "I always thought that if I had found the right woman, then yeah I most definitely would want kids. You?"

She smiled again. "I've felt the same." Then her smile dimmed a little as she continued. "But, there is something you should know. In fact, it's essential that you know before things get more serious between us."

Now feeling a little worried, he asked. "What is it?"

Knowing she needs to tell him, she didn't hesitate. "There is a chance, a small one mind you, but it's still enough that I have to say something, and that is, any child that I have, could one day become deaf, which also includes me.  
I'm fine, and have been my whole life, but it still could happen." There was a pause before she asked softly. "With that said, does it scare you aw..."

He cuts her off with a determined tone as he brings her closer to him. "Not even for a second." Then he said softly. "If you or any of our children ever become deaf, I'll be there and help anyway that I can, I would never abandon my family, not for anything."

She shook her head with a chuckle. "Family." She then removed her arms from him and stepped back, causing his arms to be removed from her waist as she shook her head again while she walked towards the couch. "We haven't even had our first kiss yet and here we are talking about a family."

He smirked as he walked up towards her. "You know we can change that."

Being truthful, even though she did it shyly, she replied. "I know, but I'm afraid that once I start kissing you, I don't know if I'll be able to stop, and I'm just not there yet."

He nodded in understanding as he took her hand. "I get it, and I don't want you to ever feel rushed for anything, so I'll wait for as long as you want."

She squeezed his hand. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

After a few moments of looking at one another in silence, he cleared his throat and asked. "Do you mind if I use your shower?"

She shook her head with a smile. "No, go right ahead. In fact, make yourself at home, you don't even have to ask."

He nodded as he stood up, and after grabbing his bag, he headed for the bathroom while she smiled with her eyes sparkling, couldn't help but imagine having this type of scene more times.

* * *

When he stepped into her room after his shower, he was wearing a gray t-shirt and a pair of UCLA sweatpants, then he was watching her read for several minutes when she spoke with a smirk. "Well, are you just going to stand there, or what?"

He chuckled as he headed for the other side of the bed, and after getting in, he laid on his side and just watched her read again like it was the greatest thing in the world, yep he was a goner for sure.

She got done reading what she wanted about 15 minutes later, then after putting her book-marker in place, she sets it on her nightstand before turning on her side so she was facing him, and all they did was look at one another in silence.

A few minutes later, he moved his free hand up her arm until he could cup her cheek and whispered. "I could look at you for hours, and not get board."

She shyly smiled as she whispered while cupping his cheek. "Me too."

A little more time passed in silence, and with her heart racing, she whispered 'Screw it' before moving forward and kissing him, not able to hold back any longer.

He was shocked at first but it didn't take him long to respond, and when he did, everything felt right, like they waited their whole lives for this perfect moment, perfect kiss.

When they finally pulled back, breathing heavily, they started to smile before Katie exclaimed. "Wow!"

He chuckled with a nod as he ran his thumb up and down her cheek. "I completely agree, and admittedly I was hoping for that 'Wow'."

Her face lit up like never before as she nodded. "Me too."

While he continued to run his thumb up and down her cheek, with his heart racing, even more than when they were sharing that 'wow' kiss, he whispered. "Katie, I think I'm falling in love with you."

With tears in her eyes, she whispered in return. "I think I'm falling in love with you too." She then sniffled, overwhelmed with the depth of feeling that she had for him, especially this quickly, while he wiped her tears away with worry. "I mean this is crazy, right? We haven't even known each other a..."

He cuts her off. "What about your parents? You told me that while they never confessed to it at the time, they fell for one another at first sight."

"They did, and despite being so young when they first met, so did William and Bella."

He started to smile. "Then why can't that be us too?"

She sniffled one more time. "I'm just scared of what's to come next, am I going to lose you?"

"Do you trust me?"

She replied without hesitation. "As crazy as it might seem this early, yeah I do."

"Then trust that we'll get what we want, and you're not going to lose me, I promise you."

She just nodded, and after they share a soft kiss, he brings her closer to him before she cuddled deeper in his arms, feeling safe and secure as he wrapped them around her a little tighter, then he sighed in content as he kissed the top of her head, silently vowing that this wasn't the end of them before they even had a real chance to begin, he was already too invested in this to walk away from her now.

* * *

AN: And another WOW, I can't believe I am at this point, but next chapter will be the final, not only for the story, but the series as well (Outside of the missing moment's one, of course, which I still have a few more to post there), once again, thanks for reading and please review.


	20. What a journey it has been

AN: Thanks for the continued support, here is the last chapter.

* * *

Chapter 20: What a journey it has been

Two weeks later

Sara sighed as she signed her name for the last time on a report that involved the CSI lab, and as sad as the part of her that didn't want to leave, she was fully happy that she never had to do that ever again, because while she knew it needed to be done, it wasn't her favorite part of the job, but whose was it really?

She closed the file and sets her pen down on her desk, then leans back in her chair and takes a moment to herself to reflect on her career, and while there were parts she wished she could take out from this job, she didn't regret this career choice. She knew she helped a lot of victims have closure and put a lot of criminals away, and she would make the same decision all over again.

She took a few more moments to herself before she leaned forward and started placing the rest of her items, which among them were the photos she kept on her desk, in a box she had on the far end of the desk. Once she was done with that task, she stood up, grabbing the file and her coffee mug before heading out of the room so she could one, turn in the file to Lindsey, and two, to take her mug to the break-room so she could wash it out.

When she got to Lindsey's office, there was no one there so she just placed it in a spot where the other woman would see it before walking right out of the room, then she headed for the break-room, realizing that while she was walking there, there wasn't anyone walking the halls, but the lab rats were still working in their labs, so she just started to chalk it down to timing, maybe they were in their offices or still out in the field, or other places in the lab working.

She shook her head with a small smile as she got to the break-room doors, which they were closed along with the blinds, and 99.9% either hardly ever were, but she just shook it off and opened them up, then before she had time to react, lights were turned on and everybody she knew, friends/family/past CSIs all shouted. "Surprise!"

She gasped in shock at first while they were all grinning, then she shook her head with a smile, seeing decorations around the room while a variety of drinks, snacks and a cake were on the table. "What is all of this, I said no party."

Malcolm then spoke as he walked up to his favorite boss with a smirk. "Sorry, boss lady, but you've been here too long to just walk out without so much as a goodbye."

She smirked back as she gave him a hug. "So, this was your idea?"

Malcolm shook his head again as they pulled back. "Actually, no."

Sara raised an eyebrow as she looked over at Lindsey. "Lindsey?"

But she shook her head with a smile. "It wasn't me either."

Then she looked over at Catherine, most likely suspect. "Catherine?"

But once again Sara was wrong.

Catherine chuckled while shaking her head. "Sorry girl, but not this time, someone actually beat me to the punch."

Now Sara was carious, so she looked at everybody in the room, and while she could see the majority of them doing it, it would take some special guts to go against her wishes, even though deep down they knew nothing would have actually happened to them if they had done it, and the three likely suspects that she had worked with were already questioned, so she looked at her 'kids' with that 'mother' look, and all three shook their heads with smiles while William spoke. "It wasn't us either, mom."

When she was satisfied that it wasn't her kids, she turned her eyes to the last person it could have been because he knew she didn't like parties where she was the center of attention, much like himself, but was shocked to see a very special smirk on his face, like he got one over her, and she looked at him with surprise as she was walking up to him. "You!? I can't believe it... of all people?"

They all started chuckling while Grissom spoke after clearing his throat. "Sorry honey, but like what Malcolm said, you've just been here too long to not do something."

She then smirked. "Alright, but now I get to do something for you."

Grissom shocked his family about a week ago when he too announced his intention to retire at the end of the 1st semester, since once again, like it has been from the moment he started teaching at UCLA, his class was full and he wanted students to have one more chance at having him as a teacher.

Grissom was about to open his mouth, but she continued before he could. "Hey, fair is fair. This is a two-way street, mister. That's how it's always been and always will be." Grissom just nodded with a smile, knowing when she had a point he couldn't argue with, then she asked. "And how exactly did you pull this off?"

Luke answered. "We put our knowledge about your patterns to the test."

Harry continued. "And considering the circumstances, we knew you would mostly be in your office today, so it wasn't as hard to track your movements as if it was a regular day."

And Malcolm finished. "Everybody was close to the lab pretty much a few hours after lunch, and started showing up the last ten minutes when we knew for sure you wouldn't be in here or outside of the lab until you you were cleaning up and done with your paperwork."

Sara smiled, impressed with the guys she trained from the beginning of their careers, well outside of Malcolm, but she was his boss for most of it. "Wow, I'm truly impressed, guys."

They smiled with pride before Luke said sincerely. "Like we've all thought while working with you, we were trained by the best."

Her now ex-CSIs cheered as Sara gets a shyly smile while she looked at her husband. "I'll settle for second best."

Another round of cheering, this time everybody was in on it, went around the room as Grissom shyly smiled at the compliment, and as the cheering was ending, a new voice came through the break-room from the doorway. "Sorry, I'm late."

Katie gasped in surprise as she saw Alex standing there, then asked with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

Like everybody predicted it had been a rough time for Katie since Alex left, but there wasn't a day that didn't pass them by when they weren't in some shape or form talking to one another.

Alex smiled as they walked up to one another and hugged while he explained with a smirk. "There was a retirement party I was invited to, remember?"

Katie chuckled while shaking her head as they were still in each other's embrace, not ready to let one another go. "I didn't think you would actually show up, considering..."

He cuts her off as they pulled back from one another slightly before he cupped her cheek and said sincerely. "This was important to you and your family, so it was important to me that I be here for you and them. Know there isn't any distance I won't travel to make sure I'm there for you in the important moments in your life, as long as you want me there of course."

Feeling overwhelmed by his words and his sincerity, Katie started to feel emotional, not to mention all eyes were still on them as she softly whispered. "Thank you."

He nodded with a smile as he brings her in his arms again. "You're very welcome."

She took a breath before asking while the group went into their own circles and started talking among themselves, giving the couple a little privacy. "So, did you only come here today for the party or are you here longer?"

He cleared his throat before he replied. "Actually, I need to talk to you about something."

Feeling this moment just got even more serious, she answered with slight worry. "Ok."

He held her tighter as he tried to reassure her. "Hey, it's good news, or at least I think it is."

While still in the embrace, Alex shared a look with Grissom, and the older man gave a him a short nod, so Alex nodded back before he pulled back from Katie's embrace, took her hand and asked. "Can I talk to you now?"

After Katie nodded, they walked out of the room and headed down the hall towards her mother's office, and once they were in the empty room, outside of the desk and chairs, Alex closed the door as she turned to look at him, then after a giant smile from the both of them, he took the longest strides he could to get to his girlfriend faster, before bringing her in his arms so they could share a passionate kiss.

They pulled back when they needed to and placed their foreheads together, catching their breathes before he whispered. "Hi."

She chuckled as she ran her fingers through his hair from the back. "Hi."

He took another deep breath, almost a sigh really, before continuing. "Now, that is a greeting I can look forward to every time."

She sighed. "Me too, I just wish that our greetings won't be so far apart."

He nodded as they started to pull back from one another, but kept their arms around one another, then he spoke. "And that's what I want to talk to you about." When he had her full attention, he continued. "I knew before I left here that leaving would be hard, but I didn't fully realize how hard it would actually be, it literally has felt like torture being away from you."

She nodded with tears in her eyes. "It has been for me too, but what can we..."

He cuts her off with a smile. "What if I moved here, well, I guess I should say move back here."

With tears still in her eyes, she now looked shocked. "What!? For real?" After he nodded with a bigger smile, she shook her head in disbelieve while asking. "But what about your job? Your career?"

"I'll have one here next semester."

"So, you're teaching at UCLA?"

He smirked. "Like there is any other college I would teach in Los Angeles."

She started to smile, but then stopped with a gasp as her eyes got wide when she thought of something. "No!"

Trying to reassure her, knowing she figured it out. "Katie..."

But she cuts him off as she removed herself from his arms. "You're taking over my father's position at the University, aren't you?" Before he could respond. "He's leaving the school because of this, because of..."

He cuts her off this time. "He feels it's time. Honestly, I wouldn't have jumped at this opportunity if he wasn't adamant on leaving. You know I wouldn't do that to him. I respect the hell out of him, he's been a better father figure in the years that I've known him while I was in that school than my own."

She shook her head with tears in her eyes again. "No, he's doing this for me, I can't let him do that." Before he could speak, she walked past him and out of the room, then down the hall, which Alex was following her, and when she reached the break-room, she walked right in and spoke so he could hear her from across the room, not caring who else was in there. "Daddy, don't do this."

Everybody stopped talking and turned to Katie with Alex standing behind her, and Grissom walked up to his daughter, knowing what she was talking about. "Katie..."

She cuts him off with tears going down her cheeks. "You're leaving the school because of me, and I can't le..."

He cuts her softly off as he cupped his youngest daughter's cheek. "Ladybug, I know you feel that I'm retiring because of you, and while I can't deny that wasn't a small factor in my decision." She was going to open her mouth before he continued before she could. "I honestly do feel it's time. I've spent my whole life working, and frankly I'm tired, I feel I've done all that I can and I want to focus the rest of my life on my family, and with your mom retiring, the timing just felt even more right."

She sniffled. "But..."

He cuts her off one more time. "You love him?"

With no hesitation, and for the first time in front of other people, she nodded. "Yes."

"And you want to spend as much time as you can with him?"

"Of course."

"Then embrace this change like you've embraced all the others you've encountered in your life."

Before she could truly accept this, she asked. "And you're sure about your decision?"

He nodded with a smile, his blue eyes sparkling. "I am."

She then looked at her mother, knowing her mother knew her father the best, almost better than himself, and Sara nodded with a smile as she placed her hand on her husband's shoulder. "He truly is at peace with this, sweetie."

She looked in her father's eyes one more time before she nodded. "Ok."

He then brings his daughter in his arms and whispered. "And even if I was solely doing this for you, you should know by now there isn't anything I wouldn't do for my kids to make them happy, and I know having him here would have made you happy."

She then smirked, knowing there was another reason why he would do what he did. "And you and mom happy that I wouldn't leave."

He sighed in content as he held her a little tighter, no point in denying it. "Very true, we both thought that was a huge possibility."

She sniffled. "Which I can't deny that thought was there, even if it was deep in the back of my head."

"Believe me, I know that feeling all to well."

As they pulled back, she smirked. "When you first met mom?"

He nodded with a smile. "Yes, she almost lured me away from Vegas." He sighed then looked at his wife. "I just didn't listen to my heart back then like I should have."

Sara smiled as she cupped her husband's cheek. "That doesn't matter now, babe, we ended up having it all anyways."

While her parents were going through their moment, and while the rest of the group went back to talking/laughing among themselves, Katie turned around to look at Alex, who was still close to the doorway to the room, a little shyly on how she reacted. "I'm sorry. It's not that I didn't want you to..."

He cuts her off with a smile as he cupped her cheek. "Hey, I get it. I probably would have reacted the same way. Just know I would never do anything to hurt you."

She nodded with a sniffle. "I know that." Then she took a breath and asked as her smile was getting wider, fully accepting these turn of events. "So, we are really doing this?"

He nodded with a smile of his own. "Heck yeah. But, I want to do this right, I want to go through the milestones of our relationship in a nice paced manner."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well, now that we have all the time in the world, I don't mind that at all."

He then whispered as they moved closer to one another. "But, I'm still going to say I love you. I don't care how fast that took us to say."

She smiled as she moved them even closer. "And I love you too."

Then for the first time they kissed in front of everybody, causing everybody in the room to cheer, and once they pulled back, they get into another embrace, this time his eyes landed on William, and the other man nodded with a smile.

While Grissom had been contemplating retirement since Sara told him about hers, he would say his final decision came after William and him talked about Katie and Alex, basically only confirming what he already knew what was happening between them, and knew everybody in the family didn't want to see her go if it came to that.

Alex smiled in return as he held his girlfriend a little tighter, both already counting down the days when he'll officially be back here so they could truly start their relationship like it was meant to be.

* * *

45 minutes later

After shift officially ended and the speeches were heard, the cake eaten, Sara went back to her office to grab her box, but instead of just grabbing it and walking right out, she took a little time to remember some of the moments she had while in this office, including the time when Grissom had placed 18 roses in here, including the one he was holding in his hand on their anniversary.

She smiled wider when she felt his arms wrap around her from behind and he whispered. "You ok?"

She sighed in content. "Yeah, just remembering."

He nodded in understanding, and after a few more moments, he asked. "You ready?"

She nodded while they pulled back from one another, then after he took her box from the desk, they smiled at one another before they started walking towards the door of the office, and once they got in the hall and started walking down it with his free hand in hers, the lab rats stopped what they were doing and started clapping as they saw Sara pass their windows, which she nodded with a smile with appreciation in her eyes, knowing she couldn't have done what she done for so long with out the help from them, and speaking of that, when they turned the corner, where the reception desk was and the doors to the building, the rest of the CSI team, past and present, were standing on each side of the hall with Brett, Carly, Malcolm, Luke, Harry, and Lindsey at the end.

She shook her head with a wider smile as she continued to walk down the hall with more clapping, then she stopped at the end and shared hugs and smiles with the six of them, and after she pulled back from Luke, he asked. "Can you say it one more time for old times sake?"

The six of them stepped forward so they were standing closer to the other CSIs before Sara turned around while Grissom opened the door, then she spoke to them all. "Thank you guys for everything. I couldn't have done all this without each and every one of you. It has been a pleasure working with you all, no matter how short of time I was with some of you, and so for the last time, you all dismissed."

With that, Sara turned around and walked out of the lab with more clapping behind her, and she smiled even wider when she was greeted by the ones she's known since Vegas, the originals, Catherine, Warrick, Nick and Greg, and the rest of her family.

After their moment with them, and mentions of meeting at the house later tonight, Grissom and Sara finally made it into her vehicle, and once they were settled in their seats, they looked at one another with smiles as he held out his hand. "I love you and I'm so proud of you."

She slipped her hand through his with her eyes sparkling. "I know I couldn't have done everything that I have without every one of those people behind me, but you especially, you've been my rock when things got too much, never once wavering your commitment to me, to our family, so all I have left to say is thank you for all that you have done for me, and most of all, I love you too, so much."

They moved forward and kissed softly a few times before placing their foreheads together and closed their eyes for a moment before they pulled back so she could start the vehicle and take them home.

* * *

Three years later

August 20, 2044

Sitting on the beach, like he was doing right now, through the years as a young man, Grissom would contemplate how he wanted his life to go, which he didn't want much, he just wanted it to be simple, probably too simple than most people could understand, but it was what he wanted. And while his life almost took an unexpected turn (He looked at Kelly and her family with a smile), nothing came more unexpected or life changing than the day he met his future wife on that fateful day 46 years ago, that simple life he wanted was gone the second those beautiful brown eyes met his blue ones.

True, he tried fighting it tooth and nail for years, but eventually his heart won and he could no longer deny the new life that had been in front of him for so long. He was just thankful that he wasn't too late, literally and figuratively, because on another fateful night, the night he asked if they could start over, might have not happened if things turned out much worse for her.

He mentally shook his head, then smiled with a sigh as he looked at what was in front of him, not only was it his family, the one he created with his beautiful wife, but the ones they surrounded themselves with through the years, first, the one that seemed inevitable.

He looked towards Catherine with a small shake of the head, why she stuck by him this long, he'll never fully understand. But, nonetheless, he was thankful for the unlikely friendship that's lasted over 50 years. He watched her become a mother, helped her through the difficult times in her life, supported her and missed her when she left Vegas, watched her become happier than she's ever been the day she married Warrick (And vise versa for Warrick), watched her become a mother a few more times, then eventually the grandkids came, 6 (Lindsey/Kyle (3), Rick/Elizabeth (3)), to be exact with at least one more from Eli and his fiancée on the way in about 6 months. Cassandra wasn't there yet, but she was in a committed relationship.

Grissom's eyes turned to the next two families, the Sanders and Stokes, who were visiting for a few days for a very special reason, and while he never had the privilege to watch these two men fall in love with their wives, he knew their lives got better because of them. He has never seen them happier than they were when they were with their wives and kids. There were no grandkids in either of those families yet, but the two oldest from each of them, Austin and Conrad, were both engaged, so he would suspect that it was only a matter of time.

He took a moment to watch his 'kids' with their kids before looking in the direction of two of the families that didn't seem as inevitable as the previous families he was watching, but happy they were apart of their lives, Luke, his wife, and their five children, and Harry, his wife and three children.

Then his eyes landed on the last group who he saw as family, the biggest one that included the Hughes/Boldens/Coopers. Who would have thought that when Carly, now a grandmother of twelve (Courtney/Malcolm (4), B.J./Stephanie (3), Martin/Brandy (2), Andrew/Jessica (3)), transferred to the night shift team in Vegas, which she wouldn't have been there had Catherine not left, would end up impacting their lives more than they could have ever imagined.

Grissom's thoughts were interrupted when he heard his wife's voice as she sat down next to him. "Hey, what are you doing?"

He turned to his wife with a bright smile. "Just observing our family."

She looked around much like he did, before looking at her husband with a bright smile of her own. "Pretty amazing, huh?"

He sighed as he cupped her cheek. "Considering how I thought my life would turn out, and how I was, I would say it is a straight out miracle."

She chuckled before smirking. "So, it's better than what you thought it could be?"

He lifted his sunglasses off so she could see his eyes as he spoke with emotion. "The type of passion and joy that you've given me these last 40 years is something I could have never imagined in my wildest dreams."

She lifter her sunglasses up so he could see her shinning eyes. "Mine neither."

"I love you."

"I love you too, babe."

As they were moving to kiss one another, there was a commotion going on with their side of the family, so they pulled back and Grissom asked. "Hey, what's going on!?"

Alex was helping his wife stand up from the chair she had been sitting on, and shouted with a smile. "It's time, I'm going to be a father!"

Everybody started cheering as Kelly was rushing over towards the couple since she was their doctor, but before Sara and Grissom stood up, he looked at his wife of 36 years and asked with a smile. "Well, are you ready to be a grandma for the 8th & 9th time?"

With two more granddaughters entering their family last year, one from William and Bella, their fourth child, and another from Isabella and Jason, their third child, they now have four granddaughters to three grandsons.  
And now they were about to become grandparents to two more, the first set of twins in both the Grissom and Carter families.

Sara smiled brightly again as she helped him up, then cupped his cheek. "More than ready."

They finally share a kiss before heading towards their youngest and son in-law, excited and happy for the new additions that will be joining their family, and while they were helping them towards the vehicle and driving to the hospital, all they could think about was what a journey it had been...so far, knowing there was still more to enjoy.

* * *

AN: Well, there it is, I hope to those who invested their time reading, and reviewing this story/series for over a year felt it was worth it at the end. I really enjoyed writing it, which at times it felt like I couldn't stop, so thank you to those who've stayed with me for this long, especially the reviewers, which kept me motivated on posting more chapters/stories, more than I probably thought I would have when I posted the very first chapter for the series.

Now, I'm going to take a break, but then I'll hopefully be back at it, giving you something to read during these hard times. I hope you all remain safe and take care, and until next time, always remember, GSR4ever!

*Next chapter for my missing moment story will be out soon, there were moments from that story I didn't want to spoil this one, so that's the reason for the delay.*


End file.
